


Desventuras de la Vida.

by Gizela05



Series: Desventuras de la vida: Serie. [2]
Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mafia NCT, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: La relación de Leo y Des se verá en peligro debido que Leo obtiene su trabajo soñado. Un nuevo hombre llegará a la ciudad provocando revuelo en cierta cafetería de París en el momento menos oportuno ¿Podrán sobrevivir a tantas adversidades? (LeoxDes). Advertencia: contenido OC.
Relationships: Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)
Series: Desventuras de la vida: Serie. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897723
Kudos: 1





	1. La propuesta.

_"AMOLAD pertenece a The Snipster, así como todos sus personajes y concepto"_

* * *

Des Aeva servía el café a uno de sus tantos clientes, en su hermosa cafetería contemporánea "Ardent". Era un día de invierno, lo que ocasionaba que el lugar estuviera a reventar, mientras sus ayudantes lo apoyaban con los servicios de las mesas, él meditaba de los acontecimientos ocurridos en su vida, los cuales en los últimos seis meses habían sido una montaña rusa, todo desde que ese joven de hermosos ojos verdes lo había llamado "hombre jirafa".

Al recordar, un rubor adornó sus mejillas logrando que su atractivo causara murmullos en unas jovencitas que se encontraban en la mesa adyacente. Esto no era de extrañarse pues su relación con Leo Splinder ocasionaba constantes comentarios y chismes entre los residentes de la zona; Y aunque al principio era una farsa para alejar a los acosadores que rondaban su trabajo con tal de pedirle una cita, sus vidas darían un giro inesperado, a este punto ya compartían un apartamento desde hace mes y medio, por sugerencia de él; Y aunque al inicio Leo se había negado avergonzado, alegando que no deseaba ser un lastre, terminó aceptando, con un poco de ayuda de los detalles y mimos de Aeva.

― Jefe, lo busca su novio ― interrumpió sus pensamientos su asistente, una joven rubia, quien de entre los presentes, era la persona más feliz de ver a esos dos como pareja.

Des dejo la charola en el mostrador y se dispuso a caminar hacia su "novio", noto un par de miradas curiosas y murmullos femeninos que se dirigían hacía la mesa donde se encontraba Leo, desde que habían comenzado a salir, el sector femenino y uno que otro "caballero" había dirigido su mirada hacia su bello hombre de orbes esmeralda, y todos con la misma morbosa pregunta: _¿Cómo había logrado atraparlo a él?,_ lo que le molestaba profundamente, después de todo, no estaría dispuesto a compartir.

Leo miro a Des sonriéndole, se veía tan bello, él rostro de su pareja siempre lo animaba, pero en esa ocasión estaba destrozado por dentro; no quería que su novio se diera cuenta. Acompañándolo en la mesa de la cafetería Aeva se sentó, mientras el otro fingía una plática trivial mientras probaba un pastel de fresas y se tomaba una taza de café que el otro había dispuesto para él.

Des lo miraba profundamente, algo no andaba bien con su pareja, él siempre se mostraba muy feliz o furioso con los turistas que día con día iba a recorrer las calles de París guiados por él. Era un hombre que no mostraba un punto medio en sus emociones, pero en ese momento, se esforzaba por ocultarlas hasta el punto del mutismo; Puso su mano sobre la de él, y entrelazo los dedos preguntó: "¿Qué ocurre?" Dándole una mirada con sus profundos ojos ámbar, Leo no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

― La agencia me propuso mandarme fuera de París en unos días, quieren hacerme líder de un nuevo proyecto de conferencias y viajes alrededor del mundo ― confesó Leo rápidamente, mirando hacia la ventana huyendo de esos fanales ámbar que lo envolvían y lo transportaban a un pequeño mundo que era solo de los dos.

Des apretó fuertemente su mano, Leo le había hablado varias veces sobre la agencia donde trabajaba, la cual pensaba ascenderlo, pero él había rechazado categóricamente cualquier cosa que significará estar encerrado en una oficina, pero su nuevo cargo difería de esa intención, era básicamente el sueño de su pareja.

— ¿Cuándo te marcharas? ― pregunto intentando sonar motivado.

— Des, aun no acepto la propuesta de la agencia, les pedí tiempo para meditarlo, me dieron hasta el día de mañana por mi respuesta.― menciono alterado y quitando la mano del muchacho, provocando que este lo mirara preocupado. ― Necesito saber si... — se detuvo un segundo y después de un breve suspiro pregunto sin titubear — ¿irías conmigo?, no quiero irme de París, si no es contigo acompañándome.

— Leo, sabes que mi negocio me necesita, no puedo irme y dejarlo todo así ― entre un sollozo contesto precipitadamente, entendía que él y Leo se amaban, pero este no podía tirar a la basura su sueño y menos por él.

La vista del moreno se turbo, sus hombros cayeron con el peso de la indecisión, no sabía cómo proceder, Des puso su larga mano en su rostro, Leo sabía que su pareja lo amaba, nunca se había sentido parte de un hogar antes de conocer a su "hombre jirafa", y ahora tenía que abandonar todo y volver a ser un alma errante.

― ¡No te dejare!, ¡Me costó mucho encontrar mi lugar! – grito mientras se quitaba su sombrero y lo ponía con brusquedad en la mesa, las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. Des se ruborizo al ver que la mayoría de sus clientes los observaban, llevándose una mano a la boca por la sorpresa, ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones sorpresivas del otro, pero no podía ser el impedimento de la felicidad de éste.

— ¡Leo, basta!, te pido que te calmes, y medites las cosas — poniéndose el también de pie, ante la mirada de los curiosos que miraban la discusión de la pareja — vamos adentro, tenemos que hablar esto.

— ¡No!, eres un terco, por eso no quería comentarte nada Des, me largo, nos vemos más tarde — mientras tomaba su sombrero y salía dando un portazo, ante el murmullo de las personas.

Des dio un suspiro, lanzando una mirada enojada las personas, las cuales aparentaron seguir en sus asuntos; lanzo su mandil a la barra con rudeza y subió a su departamento, necesitaba tranquilizar su mente o no podría seguir trabajando.

Las horas habían pasado, Leo caminaba de regreso a la cafetería, la oficina le había dado una advertencia, mañana tenía que dar una respuesta o de lo contrario considerarían a otro para el puesto.

— No entiendo tu negativa — se quejó su jefa, una mujer de cabello cortó y sugerente escote, cuya mascota, un ave de color rojizo cantaba en su oficina—. Mi sugerencia que seas tú quien viaje sigue en pie Leo, no sé qué esperas.

— Es complicado, soló déjeme convencer a mí pareja de que venga conmigo, prometo que esta noche me dirá que me acompañara a este viaje a África.

— Eso espero Leo, sabes que eres mi mejor hombre y no me agradaría que por tú relación dejes ir esta oportunidad.

Llego a su hogar, las luces del departamento de Des, estaban encendidas, Leo había estado bebiendo en un bar parisino, el alcohol no le ayudaba, pero aplacaba sus dudas existenciales. Esperaba que su pareja no siguiera molesta. Al entrar encontró al hombre furioso, la cena a medio comer en la mesa y muchos pañuelos en el sofá; Des había llorado por su culpa.

— ¡Grandísimo bobo! — Des golpeo el pecho de Leo, lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos — ¡Pensé que te habías marchado o que algo malo te había pasado!

—Des, lo lamento, es solo que no quería llegar para volver a pelear y hacerte llorar — sosteniendo sus manos, lo miro profundamente— lamentó haber logrado todo lo contrario.

— No quiero impedir tu sueño, prométeme que iras a cumplirlo, Leo — dijo su pareja en tono de reclamo — yo seguiré esperándote en París, no puedo dejar mi negocio, te amo, pero si ambos nos amamos, podemos esperar con paciencia al otro.

Leo lo beso con pasión, como siempre hacían cada vez que peleaban, necesitaba sentirlo, aplacar esas dudas que sentía en el pecho, tomándolo del cabello profundizo más esa acción; dejándose caer al sofá que era mudo testigo de la pasión desenfrenada de aquellos amantes, la noche se hizo corta.

Al día siguiente, Des preparaba el desayuno, después de consumar la pasión y tras una larga charla, Leo había tomado la decisión de aceptar ese viaje.

— ¿Seguro qué me esperaras? — Preguntó preocupado — el viaje es largo y tardare un mes en regresar.

— Mientras no encuentres otra jirafa que te satisfaga tanto como yo, supongo que esperare en París por ti.

— Eres un tonto Des, además, el del millón de pretendientes eres tú — murmuro con enojo, él otro solo atino darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Partió hacia a la oficina, para arreglar la papelería de su viaje, su jefa estaba feliz de que este hubiera aceptado la oferta, pero notaba la melancolía de su empleado, su pareja, aunque apoyándolo, no viajaría con él. Para mala suerte de este, tenía que darle una noticia más, la orden de parte de altos mandos había llegado por la mañana, ahora el viaje no lo emprendería solitario.

— Leo, tengo una noticia que darte, así que primero te presentare a tú nuevo acompañante en este viaje — haciendo una seña ordeno que una persona pasara a la pequeña oficina. Ante la mirada atónita de Leo quien firmaba unos documentos en su lugar de trabajo.

—Frannie, pero pensé que viajaría solo — protestó el caballero, quien tuvo que guardar su comentario al ver a la chica que entraba a la oficina, la reconoció de inmediato como la hija del dueño de la agencia, sus curvas y cabello largo la delataban; era atractiva, pero su rostro estaba lleno de altanería.

— Hola Sr. Splinder, mi nombre es Vania Vega — dijo la joven con una coqueta sonrisa — espero que no le moleste que sea su acompañante en este viaje.

N.A. Tuve que cambiar unos detalles de esta parte del fic. No fueron muchos, pero son importantes para la relación del fic. Por cierto Vania es en realidad Vanidad. Este Capitulo dedicado a mi editor, quien me esta ayudando con mis horribles faltas ortográficas. 


	2. La intriga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien es Vania Vega? y por que nos molesta tanto.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Vania observaba a Leo, mientras este ignoraba esos ojos morados delineados a la perfección, Franie suspiro, odiaba a la chica, era una presumida insufrible, pero al ser hija del dueño no le quedaba mas remedio que tolerarla, cuando se entero del viaje a África le pidió a su padre la oportunidad de ir, y sin consultarla, la orden fue dada.

— Pensé que el viaje y las exposiciones, las haría solo — protesto Leo, con un movimiento de manos ella desecho la idea "son ordenes de arriba" contesto. El suspiro, en vez de mirar el Sabana con su hermoso hombre de piel pálida, vería la el rostro de esa mujer, quien se veía de los mas antipática.

— Señor Splinder, veo que no luce complacido por mi presencia — se río — déme oportunidad de demostrar que puedo ser buena compañía.

— En lo absoluto, no me molesta su compañía, es solo que esperaba viajar sin una — contesto tajante, ella sonrió más, el chico se hacia el difícil, y a ella le encantaba los desafíos.

El salio frustrado de la oficina, ella lo siguió. Lo veía caminar a paso rápido, con dificultad le dio alcance, sus tacones y el vestido le impedían mayor movilidad.

— Vamos señor, no actué inmaduro, este viaje me es muy conveniente, además mi padre es el dueño del proyecto.

— Lo se, se quien es usted y su padre, pero eso no hace diferencia alguna, si le molesta mi actitud mande a despedirme.

Ella se quedo de una pieza, la mirada verde la miraba, furiosa, jamás ningún hombre se había comportado de una manera tan grosera, y menos si ese hombre era un subordinado.

— Olvidare esto, pero espero que se haga a la idea señor Splinder, la ultima palabra la tengo yo — con un movimiento de caderas se dio la media vuelta y salio con la barbilla en alto, a paso digno, Leo solo resoplo y aventando su sombrero, lo piso en el suelo, en una rabieta infantil.

— Por el señor, Leo deja de patalear, y vete a preparar tu equipaje — le grito Franie — crees que a mi me gusto la idea; Pero por desgracia su padre nos paga el sueldo a ti y a mi.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Des, este preparaba la ropa y maletas de su pareja, Leo tenia pocas pertenecías, unas cuantas camisas, poco pantalones, un suéter tejido por él, y una bufanda obsequiada en la navidad pasada, cabía sin problema en una pequeña valija. Una lagrima corría por su mejilla, le dolía ya no ver esa ropa en su buró, saber que no olería su fragancia masculina en la mañana y que no encontraría su cuerpo tibio en la cama. Se limpio el llanto con la mano, con un movimiento rápido guardo todo. Prometió no ser un estorbo en los sueños del moreno, y lo cumpliría, aunque se partiera su corazón y sintiera que se le escapaba la Vida.

— Te va a hacer daño Des, no debes guardar esos sentimientos — dijo una suave voz, a su espalda.

— Lourdes, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Des, corriendo hacia su amiga, una chica morena de cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco, generalmente trabajaba de noche de Barman, pero ahí de pie en el umbral de su puerta, con las manos en jarras mirándolo con un puchero. A pesar de que el la sobrepasaba por casi medio metro, ella lograba intimidarlo.

— Mierda Des, eres un desastre, tuve que pedir el día cuando leí tu mensaje anoche, sabía que estarías hecho un desastre de llanto. Le pedí a tu asistente me dejara verte — lo regaño.

El le sonrió, la quería como una hermana, después de la noche con Leo, le envió un mensaje a su mejor amiga, las dudas de cómo lograr tener una relación a distancia lo estaban matando.

— Ven acá, dale un abrazo a tu amiga — dijo ella extendiendo los brazos, Des solo se agacho y puso su cara en el hombro de la chica, soltando un llanto inconsolable, mientras ella le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Leo llegó, y vio la maleta acomodada, y un enorme pastel, que decía "Te Extrañare", frente a el, vestido prolijamente, Des levantaba unas copas de Vino, y una sonrisa, pero sus ojos ámbar se encontraban inflamados, seguramente por el llanto. Soltando una maldición, lo beso, mientras con sus labios limpiaba el resto de sus lagrimas, que al verlo habían vuelto a estallar, con la mano le arrebata el vino.

— No me apetece comer otra cosa que no sea tú — susurro en su oído, para después morderlo lentamente. Des gimió, mientras que con ese acto enredaba sus manos en su cabello, acercándolo más, Leo lo llevó a su cuarto, quería borrar a base de besos el llanto causado, quería que esa noche fuera de pasión, de esas que no se olvidaban

Al día siguiente, Des acompañaba a Leo en el aeropuerto, con lentes de sol, que cubrían los ojos hinchados por el llanto y su inseparable bufanda que escondía las huellas de la pasión, ambos se dirigían a la sala de espera, el moreno lo agarro de la cintura provocando un sonrojo del chico, para después plantarle un beso, frente a la cara anonadada de extraños, quien hace unos minutos, habían mirado con curiosidad al alto.

— Detesto que te miren, voy a odiar si algo nos separa — dijo molesto, Des solo lo abrazo fuertemente.

— Vaya que lindos lucen juntos — una voz venenosa se escuchaba, Des levanto la mirada, y observo a una mujer de generosas curvas y corto vestido con 6 maletas, que eran cargadas por unos hombres con uniforme de la aerolínea. — soy Vania Vega, la compañera de trabajo del señor Splinder.

Des enrojeció de la furia, y su mirada se clavo en Leo, este tragó seco, jamás había visto a su novio molesto o celoso, generalmente el posesivo era él. La chica estiro su mano y el la estrecho

— Des Aeva, el novio del señor Splinder — dijo casi con orgullo, y algo de superioridad, lo cual le pareció tan excitante a Leo. Vania se quedo muda, al descubrir que su acompañante tenía una pareja, y que este era Varón. "Tal vez pueda hacerlo cambiar de idea". Pensó.

— Tengo que irme, el avión sale en 10 minutos — dijo Leo dándole un beso en los labios a Des, ante la mirada envidiosa de Vania, quien con los brazos cruzados esperaba que sus maletas pasaran por la seguridad del avión, Des profundizo el beso, lo cual ocasiono un gemido del moreno, y un sonrojo de la chica.

— No te olvides de avisarme cuando llegues, estaré esperando noticias tuyas — le susurro. — buen viaje señorita.

Caminando ambos subieron al avión, Des solo se quedo estático y cuando supo que el avión había partido, regreso a su hogar, esperaba que Lou lo haya esperado, después de todo ya no podía hacerla faltar de nuevo a su trabajo.

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen las fallas ortográficas, el día de mañana terminaran la edición. Saludos, 


	3. Celos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ese amable extranjero sera la cura a la desdicha.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

La joven rubia miraba a su jefe, quien no tenía la sonrisa habitual, si no que desde su regreso del aeropuerto estaba por demás tenso y enojado, los clientes estaban muy sorprendidos, de que el amable Des Aeva estuviera con ese gesto en el rostro, el cual lo hacía ver como una persona con la que no valía la pena meterte, ocultando el rostro sonrojado y amable que los recibía cotidianamente.

— Te he dicho, que no se sirve el pastel de esa manera, hay que adornarlo — le grito a una empleada nueva, la chica solo se ruborizo, el señor Aeva solía ser muy amable.

— Jefe, ¿Qué le ocurre? — pregunto por fin, ayudando a su compañera quien huyo del mal humor de su superior.

— Linda, es solo que no ha pasado ni una hora y ya lo extraño, además el no hará su viaje soló. — soltó de golpe mientras notaba las miradas de todos en él; tomando asiento detrás de la barra decidió darse un respiro.

— Dudó que el Señor Splinder lo engañe. Debe de confiar en él.

Unas chicas del servicio murmuraban, una de ellas le mostraba el celular a la otra, que hace unos momentos era regañada por Des, Linda se acercó a ver que se traían aquel par, una de ellas intento esconder lo que mostraba.

— Chicas, saben que no podemos usar el móvil en horas de trabajo — regaño, pero de pronto noto una foto por demás interesante, sin que pudiera hacer nada su jefe a su espalda también observo la imagen.

— "Rumbo a África, con el moreno de fuego" Vania Vega — leyó despacio y con enojo, ella intento decir algo, pero la imagen de instagram de la Socialite fue demasiado reveladora, en ella se veía a un Leo dormido en el hombro de la chica, quien era sumamente hermosa, Des arrojó su delantal y dando un portazo salió del local, los clientes voltearon a hacia la puerta, Linda suspiró y miró a las chicas, que corrieron a trabajar.

Des caminaba despotricando a los cuatro vientos palabras en Alemán, su pueblo natal, estaba furioso, se sentó en Cherie park, con furia se dio cuenta que ese lugar era donde había sido invitado por el Moreno, una lagrima se coló en su mejilla, la limpio enseguida, debía de confiar en él, esa imagen debía de tener una razón de ser.

Se puso de pie y observo las parejas de la zona, y lo bello que era el parque en invierno, los árboles que aunque sin hojas se veían majestuosos, incluso había gente patinando en el lago. Debía de distraerse, por primera vez quiso tomar un tragó, pero con una sonrisa desecho la idea, si Lou supiera que quisiera beber se reiría en su cara, era un pésimo bebedor.

Así que decidió patinar un poco, la gente lo miraba, mientras rentaba un par de patines para hielo en la entrada del lago, después de todo era un hombre sumamente alto, y debía de verse curioso al estar patinando sobre el lago.

"Mira ese chico, es sumamente guapo" se escuchó una voz femenina, mientras un dedo lo señalaba, eso provoco un sonrojo del chico, había olvidado que llamaba mucho la atención, tal vez Leo debía de tener razón, la confianza en el otro era lo primordial. Des dio una vuelta en falso topándose con el frio hielo. Vio oscuro.

— Esta bien, denle oportunidad de respirar — dijo una voz masculina a la multitud que se había formado ante él.

Des abrió lentamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza a horrores, y se percató de unos ojos azules, y una sonrisa de alivio, era un rostro muy atractivo adornado de cabellos negros algo largos, el joven se hizo a un lado, y él se incorporó.

— Por un momento creí que debí llamar a un Medico, ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó aquel desconocido que lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, para sorpresa de Des, el sujeto era más alto que él.

— Si, no se preocupe, soy un torpe, me deje llevar y no aterrice bien — confesó apenado.

— Claro que no es torpeza, usted patinaba maravillosamente bien — Des se ruborizo el sujeto lo observaba patinar, al notar lo dicho la mejillas de aquel extraño se tornaron carmín. — no lo tome a mal, es solo que no había visto en París a alguien tan alto como yo.

— Me llamo Des Aeva — dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el hombre quien la estrecho de inmediato.

— Tomás Natt, es un gusto conocerlo señor Aeva.

— ¿Quieres ir por un té?, en agradecimiento, mi cafetería esta cerca de aquí— con una sonrisa señalo la calle hacia el centro, Tomás le dio una sonrisa, Des se ruborizo,

— Eres dueño de una cafetería, eso es muy interesante.

— Es algo famosa, ¿tienes poco en la ciudad?

—Acabo de llegar hace unos días, me mude de Suiza, estoy revisando locales en la zona, planeo poner una tienda exclusiva de relojes.

— Vaya, los suizos y sus relojes – se rió Des, el otro lo miro serio — lo lamento, es solo que es un poco gracioso.

— Tu tampoco eres de aquí, casi nadie es tan alto — dijo Natt.

— ¡Oh vaya!, soy alemán, me mude hace dos años por esta zona. Y pues tienes razón, nadie en Francia es tan alto.

Ambos hombres entraron en la cafetería, las miradas se clavaron en ellos, Linda se ruborizo al ver a su acompañante, era muy alto, además de que se veía sumamente atractivo con ese traje formal que portaba, una gabardina negra lo cubría del frió de la zona.

— Tráele un té al caballero — le dijo Des a una de sus empleadas, quien de inmediato corrió a la cocina.

— Preferiría un chocolate caliente, el té no es de mi agrado — murmuro el hombre sentándose en una de las mesas libres, las meseras murmuraban, Linda las mando a trabajar, y miró preocupada a su jefe, al parecer se había recuperado rápido de los celos que le ocasionó la foto.

Las meseras trajeron los pedidos, Tomás tenía una charla amena y tranquila, ambos compartieron anécdotas. Y pronto las horas se pasaron volando.

— ¡Oh!, olvidaba que tenía una reunión con un dueño de por la zona, me va a rentar un local cerca de aquí, a sido un gusto Señor Aeva, espero que se recupere de su golpe — lo saludo con formalidad, y en un acto le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, lo que provocó que las mejillas de Des se encendieran en un escandaloso rubor.

—Hasta luego — se despidió.

El hombre se marchó, Linda lo miraba con desaprobación.

— Señor Aeva, debe dejarnos algo a las solteras de la zona — se burló — solo espero que el Señor Splinder no se entere de esto.

— Lo sé Linda, pero él está ocupado siendo el "Moreno de Fuego" — comento con Sarcasmo, mientras revisaba su celular, en espera de un aviso de que el vuelo haya terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta meter más personajes para aumentar la intriga, los que siguen mis historias saben que tengo una fijación por el personaje de Tiempo, el cual sigue sin ser visible en el comic de AMOLAD, pero bueno.
> 
> Saludos.


	4. Confrontación.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Leo abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con un par de suaves y enormes senos femeninos, y a su dueña profundamente dormida en el avión; Como acto reflejo se hizo hacia atrás con el rostro encendido por la pena, al estar en esa bochornosa situación, con espanto reviso su celular, estaban a dos horas de llegar a Sudáfrica, su primera parada del continente Africano. Ya habían pasado casi diez horas del vuelo, deseaba llamar a Des pero solo tenía acceso a internet, y su pareja no era asidua a las redes sociales; una parte no se quitaba de la mente la cara este al ver a Vania, imaginado su furia al darse cuenta que estaba en una situación tan comprometedora con la chica, lo llenaba de espanto.

Él no había salido con mujeres desde su infancia, su amiga Maia fue un primer y único intento de novia, la chica era de padres británicos, el de padres brasileños, había algo de atracción física, pero fuera de eso su amor quedo en algo fraternal, ella se marchó a estudiar Medicina, él convirtió en una alma errante y se instaló oficialmente en Paris para cumplir su sueño de ser agente de viaje; Empezó siendo guía de turista y se enamoró del trabajo, y posteriormente de Des, y ahora estaba lejos de su pareja, alado de un mujer que podía ser la tentación de cualquier hombre, excepto de uno completamente enamorado como lo era él.

Vania comenzó a despertar, llevaba uno de esos ridículos antifaces de belleza, y algo de baba seca en el rostro, Leo se cubrió el rostro para burlarse antes de que la chica se quitara ese antifaz por completo.

— Oye cielo, sabes ¿qué hora es?, ya quiero bajar de esta chatarra — se quejó, Leo solo le contesto con la hora, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche en ese país, solo una hora de diferencia de Paris, pero en distancia cerca de doce horas de vuelo, él también estaba harto, necesitaba saber de su novio.

— Y, ¿Por qué decidió viajar a este lugar?, no es el mejor paseo para una mujer tan... de ciudad — comentó para romper algo de la monotonía del vuelo, ella lo miró con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Por qué no?, digo usted tampoco se ve de los que se están quietos, querido — agrego coqueta. Leo se extrañó de su tono pero no comento nada al respecto.— bueno decidí hacer algo útil, y conocer más que los antros de moda en Paris, además quiero ver algo de mundo antes de tomar las riendas de un hogar.

— Vaya, jamás imagine que usted quisiera formar un hogar, luce algo... frívola — dijo honesto, la mirada de Vania se oscureció, y ofendida se dio la vuelta para ver al pasillo, Leo soltó una maldición, ese comentario no había sido el mas inteligente — no quise ofenderla, lo lamento.

— Tienes razón señor Splinder, mi imagen es demasiado frívola, pero no todo es Vanidad en mí — suspiro, viéndolo con sus ojos color morado, y una ligera sonrisa, libre de coquetería. — lo demostrare que no soy esa niña mimada.

— No tiene que demostrarme nada, al final yo solo soy un empleado de tu padre — comento con una sonrisa, que ruborizo a Vania

Mientras tanto Des revisaba el celular en busca de cualquier indicio de "Vida" por parte de Leo, sabía que el vuelo tomaba horas, pero las imágenes que subió la chica lo estaban atormentando, sin querer por su mente se coló la sonrisa de Tomás, con brusquedad aparto la idea, estaba haciéndose la cabeza lios por culpa de una imagen y el había tenido una supuesta cita con un desconocido.

— Tal vez Linda tenía razón, debo de confiar más en Leo, no creo que él cometa, alguna idiotez con otra — suspiro, mientras tomaba su segunda taza de café, y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, el celular comenzó a sonar, corrió a contestar, escuchando esa varonil voz que le encantaba.

— Des lamento la demora, apenas acabamos de llegar a la ciudad de Johannesburgo— dijo la voz de Leo la cual se escuchaba agotada.

— Me alegra que este bien Leo, quiero hablar contigo — Des hizo el comentario, que aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento la duda lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. — ahora eres conocido como el "Morenazo de Fuego".

— ¿Eh? De que hablas, no entiendo — contesto riendo, lo que ocasiono que Des se pusiera furioso.

— Supongo que tú y la señorita Vania ya llegaron a ese grado de confianza, vi una foto muy comprometedora Leo, así que solo quiero saber si no tenías idea de esto.

— ¿Cuál foto?, Des no entiendo lo que hablas.

— Tú "amiga", subió a su Instagram una foto de ti en su hombro, solo quiero que sepas que me molestó — contestó furioso, y algo triste, Leo se sintió mal, tenía que descubrir que era esa dichosa foto, pero en ese momento, solo le quedaba calmarlo.

— Amor, sé que estas preocupado, le preguntare a Vania en que momento tomó esa foto, sabes que duermo como una roca, y tal vez ella se quiso hacerse la graciosa — contestó sereno — pero sabes que te amo, y pues no me provoca nada, por favor confía un poco en mí, ¿espero que te estes portando bien?.

— Claro... por que no habría de hacerlo — tartamudeo, recordando el beso en la mejilla de Tomás.

— Confió en ti, pero no en esos canallas, le diré a Linda que los espante en mi ausencia — bromeó, aunque el tono al mencionar a otro dejaba en claro que era capaz de regresar a Paris a partirle el rostro a cualquiera — tengo que irme, un beso desde aquí.

— Igual, hasta luego "mi vida". — colgó, y suspiró, la culpa ahora lo carcomía, esa arpía debió de tomar la foto cuando el dormía, Leo era demasiado inocente para esta a lado de esa "come hombres", y él le había pagado con recibir un beso de otro. "eres un excelente novio Des" se regañó.

Un auto pasó por ambos agentes de viajes, llevándolos a uno de los hoteles de Johannesburgo, al solicitar su habitación la recepcionista les hablo en ingles.

— Lo lamento pero la habitación que solicitaron es para una pareja señor Splinder — comento al ver los cuartos disponibles. — y no tengo nada para esta noche, el lugar está lleno por culpa del mundial de futbol*.

— Pero debieron notificar el cambio, seria grosero si comparto mi cuarto con la señorita Vega — peleó, lo último que quería era un nuevo pleito con Des por una situación comprometedora.

— ¡oh vamos! Leo, no pasara nada porque durmamos en el mismo cuarto, siempre estará el piso disponible para ti — se burló, provocando que este tomara las llaves y se dirigiera al cuarto asignado, aunque el lugar era un hotel normal en Paris, en esa ciudad se consideraba de lujo, para su mala suerte la cama a compartir era una matrimonial, dos sillas, y un pequeño sofá.

Con furia Leo se trasladó al pequeño sofá y acomodo una almohada, su caballerosidad no lo dejaba tomar la cama, así que pasaría una noche incomodo, y ya en el día buscaría una posada por la zona.

— Enserio dormirás en esa cosa — dijo Vania que entraba acompañada de sus 6 maletas, al ser ignorada por Leo, tuvo que traerlas ella sola.

— Claro, no puedo acompañarte, no al menos después de saber que subiste una foto mía durmiendo, eso es una grave falta de respeto a mi espacio personal señorita Vega.

— Yo debería preocuparme, después de todo usaste mis senos de almohada, vamos piensas que no me di cuenta que dormías sobre ellos.

— Y por qué demonios no me hiciste a un lado — protesto, pero el reclamo murió al ver a la chica desabrocharse el vestido frente a él, quien soló atino a darse la vuelta mientras se cubria el rostro apenado — ¿Qué demonios te pasa Vania?

— Vamos Leo, eres gay ¿No?, verme semidesnuda no debe de provocarte nada — se burló.

— Pero sigo siendo un hombre carajo, dormiré en el baño — grito, huyendo como un cobarde a dormir en la bañera con una cobija y una almohada, mientras escuchaba la risa de la chica que solo se puso un pijama sugestivo, y se lanzó a la cama.

Era de día en Paris, Des como siempre limpiaba la cocina de su cafetería mientras horneaba en postre del día, la campana del mostrador se escuchó, sus ayudantes estaban ocupadas preparando todo, así que salió a atender al madrugador cliente que solicitaba su servicio. Al llegar al mostrador una sonrisa y unos ojos azules lo recibieron.

— Adivina Des, encontré un local a dos casa del tuyo, hoy empezare a traer las cosas para mi tienda de relojes — comento Tomás, ante el rostro Pálido del chico, quien no había dejado de sentir culpa por lo del día de ayer.

— Me alegro Tomás, es bueno tener vecinos tan amigables por aquí, debo de seguir trabajando, mandare a una de las chicas a que te atienda si es que deseas pedir algo — comentó esquivo, Tomás lo notó.

— ¡Oh!, bueno venía a invitarte al parque, pero veo que estas ocupado — dijo el chico sonrojado, Des se sintió aún más culpable, veía los ojos de Leo acusándolo, juzgándolo.

— Me gustaría, pero estoy ocupado con el trabajó, pero que te parece si el fin de semana salimos, puedo presentarte a varios de mis amigos locatarios de por aquí, así no te sentirás fuera de lugar.

— Bueno, supongo que suena bien, hasta luego Aeva, te vere en el almuerzo – dijo intentando darle la mano, Des solo le dio una saludo de lejos, y entro a la parte detrás de la cocina. Linda se acercó, Leo le había pedido que alejara a los sujetos que se acercaran a Des.

— Va a pedir algo — preguntó amable.

— No señorita, solo quería saludar al dueño del Lugar — contesto amable, y con una sonrisa, Linda se ruborizo, pero no dejaría que el muchacho se fuera sin saber las cosas.

— Mucha gente viene a ver a mi Jefe, el señor Aeva es el mayor atractivo de este café, por eso su pareja se molesta un poco — agregó tranquila, pero con un tono mordaz.

— No me sorprende que Des tenga pareja, ¿es una bella mujer? — indagó Tomás observando a la joven rubia.

— Más bien un guapo caballero, es algo posesivo, pero estos días está fuera de la ciudad, solo quería que lo supiera, no me gustaría ver que se hace ilusiones con mi jefe.

— Si te tomas la molestia de decírmelo, es por qué me consideras una amenaza — se mofó, Linda se quedó en Shock, jamás espero esa reacción. — bueno, que tenga pareja no impedirá que venga a almorzar debes en cuando aquí, y pues espero que ese guapo caballero, cuide a Des.

Linda observo al sujeto marcharse, y se quedó anonadada, esperando que Leo no metiera la pata allá en África, y que Des no se dejara seducir por el guapo Sueco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo pasado maneje a África como un país en vez de un Continente así que me disculpo por mi falta de cultura geográfica, tuve que investigar de la diferencia de horas entre Paris y Sudáfrica, así que si notan alguna falla haganmela saber, hubo un mundial en Sudáfrica en el 2010, nuestro adorado Leo se encuentra en ese año :p.
> 
> Saludos.


	5. Emoción.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

Linda corrió a la cocina, seguía sorprendida por la actitud del suizo, al entrar a ella observo a su jefe, estaba luchando por abrir una lata de mermelada, generalmente el señor Splinder lo apoyaba con esas labores, o alguno de los empleados varones, los cuales poco a poco había sido sustituidos por chicas, ya que Leo era exageradamente celoso.

— Deme eso — dijo Linda quitándole el frasco para abrirlo sin problemas, Des se ruborizo enseguida, para la rubia era como un buen amigo, además de que la había apoyado con un excelente puesto en el café, era la admiradora número uno de la relación de esos dos; Por lo que ahora que Tomás había aparecido, temía un poco por Leo.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, dime, ¿ya se fue? —pregunto algo apenado, ella soló sonrió su jefe era una ternura.

— Dudo que se aleje, le dije que usted tenia pareja y no le importó ni tantito, volverá para el almuerzo, ¿Qué hará?

—No lo sé, es decir me agrada y es nuevo, no tiene amigos por la zona, estaba pensando presentarle a Lou y Augusto — comento con simpleza mientras adornaba el postre con la jalea de fresa.

Linda suspiro su jefe era un inocente, no notaba que el Suizo no quería solo su amistad, si no que buscaba la manera de llamar su atención.

— Supongo que tiene razón, pero déjeme atenderlo al menos eso evitara que lo hostigue en el almuerzo, se lo debo al señor Splinder — lo regaño.

— Espera... en verdad Leo te pidió que espantaras a mis acosadores — rió Des viendo como su asistente se ponía roja tal cual tomate.

— Si, y yo acepte encantada, la verdad me gusta la pareja que hacen los dos, y no puede negar que el Señor Splinder es un hombre muy guapo, incluso más que ese Suizo— dijo la chica con un puchero, Des solo le dio un abrazo, le caía tan bien, lamentaba lo duro que había sido el destino con ella, pero ahí estaba intentando ayudarlo con la relación que tenía con Leo, así que la dejo a cargo del almuerzo de Tomás y le prometió no salir de la cocina a atender mesas el día de hoy.

Mientras tanto un Leo dormía tal cual un lindo gatito con el trasero hacia arriba y abrazando una almohada mientras hablaba dormido, Vania había mandado a abrir la puerta del baño una vez que este se encerrara ahí dentro, solicitando la ayuda de los de mantenimiento del hotel quien al ver a tan linda chica en bata no había negado el apoyo; Una vez que le dejaron la llave, descubrió tan conmovedora escena, era muy guapo, de eso no cabía duda, pero cuando pronuncio el nombre de Des en medio de sueño se sintió algo culpable.

— ¡Puf!, porque tenías que ser gay, Leo — se lamentó la morena viendo un poco del trasero de Splinder que al estar en tan sugerente posición, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Leo se dio vuelta privándola de esa imagen, tuvo que reprimir la risa al verlo con una camisa sin mangas que decía "sweet ass", pero esos brazos formidables estaban presentes, maldijo a esa almohada y a su novio. Ellos podían disfrutar esos brazos. Con algo de enojo abrió la regadera que estaba sobre su cabeza, y dejo el agua fría correr.

— ¡Qué diablos!— grito furioso poniéndose de pie, Vania tiro una carcajada, empezaba a odiar a esa condenada mujer, soltó una sarta de juramentos, si no fuera porque era una chica ya le abría partido la cara a golpes.

— Bonita pijama — señalo su camisa y su pantalón de chándal, que ahora lucia empapado por culpa de ella, soltó un resoplido — lamento haber hecho eso, pero necesito darme una ducha, dentro de una hora empezaremos el safari con lo posibles socios.

— Lo había olvidado, el jet lag me afecto, si me permites necesito bañarme primero, por tu culpa me convertí en una sopa — dijo con furia el moreno, quitándose sin pudor la camisa empapada, ante una Vania que deseaba sacar su móvil para conservar ese momento.

— Ok, supongo que tienes razón, ¿Quieres ayuda? — le contesto con picardía, Leo sin entenderle le pido su maleta y una toalla, ella se molestó, "Esa no es la ayuda que quiero darte, imbécil", así que con dignidad fue a llevarle lo que le pido.

Una vez que ambos estaban preparados, una camioneta destartalada modelo pick up del 86 los esperaba, en la caja cubierta por un simple techo raído estaban el enviado por los socios de la firma, Vania hizo una mueca al ver el estado del vehículo, de seguro esperaba una limosina o al menos una camioneta mucho más moderna, Leo se acercó a saludar al sujeto, dentro de la camioneta estaba un hombre rubio, de lentes, que traía un curioso sombrero y una traje costoso, saludo a ambos efusivamente.

— Mi nombre es William Scott, y pues soy el enviado del señor Ithiel para cerrar el trato con la agencia — dijo en Ingles británico, lo cual le causo algo de gracia a Leo, el sujeto era la amabilidad y elegancia británica en toda la regla.

— Buenos días, Soy Vania Vega y este es el señor Leo Splinder, dígame señor William, que puede ofrecernos Sudáfrica para hacer un tour con nuestra agencia de Viajes — agrego Vania mientras era ayudada por los caballeros a subirse a la pick up, William le dedico una enigmática sonrisa a ambos — bueno verán Sudáfrica es uno de los mayores centros culturales de África, tenemos muchos lugares para los amantes de la aventura y el peligro.

— Y utilizan este vehículo rustico como gancho para los aventureros, es algo que no le agradara al público que tenemos en mente, solo miren esta pocilga — grito la chica pateando una botella de aceite que se dispersó en la caja de la pick up, una vena se marcó en el rostro del Inglés, causando que Leo riera, al parecer Vania estaba utilizando su encanto con el nuevo socio, tenía que intervenir antes de que lo arruinara todo.

— ¿Que clases de tour pueden ofrecerle a los ejecutivos y viajero europeos que usen nuestra agencia? — pregunto Leo mirándolo, William trago saliva, y comenzó a explicarle la cantidad de cosas que podía ofrecer Sudáfrica.

— La "Ruta Jardín", sin duda es una delicia, les ofreceremos visita a la playa, nado con tiburones, y por supuesto hostales de lujo con comidas de ensueño — explico William haciendo muchos movimientos de manos, explicando la actividad del viaje.

— Ah dicho, ¡Nadar con tiburones!— grito Leo emocionado tomándolo de las manos con una expresión radiante en su rostro, provocando que William se ruborizara — escuchaste Vania el hombre promete nadar con tiburones.

Vania se puso pálida ante la idea, pero una vez que a Leo se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible hacerlo cambiar de esta. Así que ordenándole al conductor William los llevo a seguir a esa loca aventura.

— Primero iremos comer y al museo de Nelson Mandela, después a un safari al campamento de animales "Parque Nacional Kruger" y por ultimo a la ruta Jardín a nadar con tiburones, espero que te gusten los animales Leo — William reía con el comentario y más al ver la cara de espanto de Vania quien estaba deseando quedarse en el hostal de Johannesburgo.

— Me encantan y al parecer yo les agrado, una vez un león escapo del zoológico y corrió hacia mí, en vez de hacerme daño el desgraciado se comportó como un buen amigo — Leo saco su móvil y le mostro la imagen del león a William que estaba asombrado, no cabe duda que el chico era un encanto, Vania resoplo mientras espantaba mosquitos a su alrededor.

— Espero le hayan puesto sus vacunas señorita, la Malaria es algo muy propenso en África — comento con burla.

— ¡Claro que sí!, como cree que me vendría sin vacunas a un lugar como este — grito enojada, mientras daba una patada a la caja con sus botas de viaje, Splinder la observo, la chica vestía unos shorts de mezclilla y una botas, una camiseta descubierta con un chaleco de animal print, y un sombrero de paja, se veía como la típica turista rica que cree que eso le ayudara en un safari, se rio de su gesto, el sol estaba haciendo mella en su piel aperlada, le ofreció algo de agua, no cabía duda que ella no había traído nada útil en su maleta.

Llegaron a comer primero a uno de los restaurants más famosos de Johannesburgo el Shahi Khana, en donde degustaron platillos de la comida local de Sudáfrica, Leo se atraganto de carne y arroz de la zona, mientras Vania tomaba una copa de Vino con William quien era amante del licor. Una vez que terminaron se trasladaron a la casa de Nelson Mandela quien era uno de los héroes nacionales, observaron la historia del Aperthaid y como el señor logro ser presidente del país. Una vez terminado la camioneta los llevo al aeropuerto, en donde una avioneta privada los esperaba.

— Para ir al parque nacional es mucho más rápido trasladarnos en avioneta, ofreceremos que los turistas lo hagan en coches especiales, así como en autos propios — explico el inglés, Vania fue ayudada a subir con Leo con una sonrisa, ya que el chico la tomo por la cintura para subirla a la cabina. Una vez todos adentro del lugar Leo y Vania se pusieron sus cinturones y vieron con sorpresa que William sería el piloto de la nave.

— Eres un estuche de monerías, William — se burló Leo, este solo se ruborizo más mientras veía los comandos y se preparaba para el vuelo.

— Me encantaría que Des estuviera aquí, que hará en estos momentos — pensó Splinder con una mueca melancólica en el rostro.

Des se encontraba prácticamente escondido en su cafetería, Linda había despachado al Suizo, y este no había preguntado por él. Pero el chico vino de nuevo en la merienda, lo que puso muy enojada a su asistente.

— Me dijo que no se marchara Jefe, esperara hasta que cerremos con tal de verlo — se quejó la rubia, quien había llevado ya la tercera taza de chocolate al sujeto, empezaba a odiar al tipo.

— Tal vez hable con él, no quiero que se haga una idea equivocada de mi — confesó Aeva, con un ligero rubor en su rostro, caminando se puso frente a Tomás quien leía un libro, con un semblante de concentración.

—Hola Tomás, lamento no haberte atendido, eh estado ocupado, una de mis cocineras se enfermó — confesó apenado, era una excusa barata pero al parecer el chico se la creyó.

— Lamento ser una molestia Des, es solo que quería tu opinión en cuanto a mi local, eh estado arreglándolo en ratos junto con mi personal, pero pues no conozco a nadie que me diga si esta por buen camino. — le explico con una sonrisa tímida, Des se sintió muy miserable, el chico solo quería una opinión y estaba escondido como una quinceañera asustada. — pero no quiero ser una molestia u ocasionarte problemas, una de tus chicas me dijo que tenías pareja, tal vez mi presencia le cause algún conflicto.

— ¡Oh!, Leo está de viaje en este momento, sé que él es algo temperamental, pero no veo en que le molestaría que ayude a un amigo, creo que mi asistente exagera a veces — dijo apenado, la sonrisa de Tomás se extendió, "el novio de viaje, que conveniente".

— Entonces vamos, puedes decirle a tu asistente que cierre, está muy cerca de aquí — agrego tomándolo de la mano, Des se ruborizo, lo cual le pareció delicioso a Tomás, el chico era un encanto.

— Tal vez mañana. Lo prometo — mientras quitaba la mano, su rostro le quemaba, oh dios estaba en problemas.

— Esta bien Des, pero recuerda que lo prometiste, déjame pagarte mi consumo — puso un billete de 100 dólares en su mano, la cual no soltó hasta ponerse de pie, la altura de Tomás abrumo a Des quien solo dio un respingo, Tomás se acerco a su oído — hasta mañana Aeva, guarda el cambio como propina. Dejando a este con una combustión espontánea en la mente se marchó del lugar.

— ¡Oh mierda!, tengo que pedir refuerzos — pensó Linda quien vio toda le escena, mientras marcaba el teléfono de Lou, esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muajajaja, lamento la demora, y si esto parece más un tour turístico que la historia novela de amor que buscaban les pido paciencia. Tomará un capítulo más el punto a donde quiero llegar del drama, y pues espero que les gustara la descripción de las zonas donde irán nuestros dioses, los cuales son 100% reales, no fake (?), y pues como verán William es Sabiduría (en inglés su nombre comienza con W) e Ithiel es Ithis jajaja no sé si alguien se llame Ithiel en la vida real pero no tenía mucha imaginación con el nombre, bueno espero disfruten esto y los paisajes del siguiente episodio.


	6. Recuerdos

Lou se encontraba limpiando las copas y los vasos para el servicio del día de hoy, tenía desde hace tiempo un bar en las orillas de Paris a pocas calles de la cafetería "Ardenti", este poseía un estilo Vintage parecido a los años 20's, en donde las mujeres hermosas cantaban y los hombres elegantes tomaban una copa, eso era lo que le daba popularidad entre los residentes de la zona; Su novio Augusto la apoyaba siendo el hostess, mientras ella atendía las mesas y preparaba los tragos.

Amaba su trabajo, escuchar las historias de amor de las personas que ahogaban sus penas en alcohol, siempre le pareció muy excitante; Además que en ese bar nació la bonita amistad que tenía con Des, todavía recordaba ese día, cuando este busco por toda la zona a Leo, había sido su primera pelea, el moreno había golpeado a uno de los camareros de la cafetería provocando la furia del otro, quien termino echándolo del lugar. Por lo que avergonzado por su acción fue ahogar sus penas en alcohol, precisamente en su bar.

— Señor creo que ya ha bebido suficiente — lo retó, al ver que el joven pedía otra botella de Whiskey, llevaba ya una completa y varias cervezas, pero este parecía tan fresco como una lechuga.

— Estoy bien señorita, lo que quiero es matar este dolor, mi novio me dejó, soy un imbécil, y ahora estoy completamente solo — gimoteo, viéndola con sus poderosos ojos verdes mientras empinaba más la botella y vertía el líquido caliente en su boca, Lou lo miro con pena.

— Pero señor, solo fue una pelea, de seguro las cosas se van a arreglar, ¿quiere que llame a su pareja? — le ofreció entusiasta, su experiencia le señalaba que eso solo sería un pleito pasajero.

— El odia que beba. Lo pone muy mal, si me ve así solo estará más convencido que lo mejor es dejarme, sabe, él es muy atractivo, podría tener a cualquier hombre o mujer pero en cambio está conmigo, un fracasado, un don nadie, debo de dejarlo ir, es lo mejor pare él — confesó mientras el alcohol hacia mella en él, y lo hacía quedarse dormido de poco en poco. Lou suspiro, tendría que buscar alguna dirección o teléfono para que alguien viniera por él chico, una de sus cantantes entonaba "Lovefool" con maestría ambientando el lugar; Des apareció después de caminar por toda la ciudad, comenzó a buscarlo en los bares de por la zona y decidió probar suerte en ese, para su fortuna lo encontró, corrió hacia la mesa donde estaba Leo, y suspiro con alivio.

— Grandísimo Idiota — exclamo tocando el despeinado cabello del otro para comprobar que estuviera solo dormido, después miro a Lou — ¿bebió mucho?

— Una botella de Whiskey, estaba convenciéndolo de no pedir otra cuando se durmió, usted es su novio ¿no? — le dijo viéndolo de reojo, en algo tenía razón ese joven, el chico era atractivo. Al escuchar sus palabras el muchacho se ruborizo por completo, y sonrió.

— Si, somos pareja, pero hace rato peleamos fue una tontería, es solo que él es tan irritante cuando se pone celoso, y golpeo a uno de mis meseros — confeso con pesar y tocando con su delicada mano su rostro pareciendo muy compungido, mientras recordaba la cara del jovencito con la nariz roja por la sangre mientras su novio lo amenazaba, "no quiero que toque a Des de nuevo" grito furioso. El chico había tenido la culpa, le había dado un beso en la mejilla como despedida, tomando una confianza no merecida, provocándole incomodidad, eso es algo que Leo no pudo tolerar y le partió la nariz sin pensarlo.

— Es algo agresivo — se burló Lou mirando al chico de ojos verdes dormir con un poco de baba saliendo de su boca y una mueca de diversión que solo el alcohol producía en ellos que se dejaba llevar por el. Des se puso a la defensiva con el comentario de la chica.

— No, es solo impulsivo, pero no es agresivo una persona que trata con cariño a los animales y me demuestra tanto amor no puede ser tachada como agresiva — lo defendió Lou sonrió mas anchamente, le encantaba la pasión que demostraba al defender a su pareja, de ser un chico tímido se convertía en una fiera con tal de luchar por él.

— Veo que se aman, lo noto en tu mirada — sonrió, mientras el otros se ruborizaba — puedes dejarlo aquí, entre yo y Augusto mi novio lo cuidaremos, tenemos una habitación de sobra, mañana pueden hacer las pases con él, pobrecillo estaba desecho, creo que tiene algo de baja autoestima, piensa que es poca cosa para ti.

— Es un Idiota sin remedio, no importa que tan poco se valore, lo amo como loco, y no concibo la Vida sin él, tal vez suene un poco tonto, pero creo que el destino tiene sus manera de demostrarnos las personas indicadas — dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a Leo, Lou casi derrama una lagrima al escucharlo, esos dos eran tan bellos juntos. — gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Lourdes Lovelance, pero mis amigos me llaman Lou, un placer...

—Des Aeva, y este mentecato es mi novio Leo Splinder, gracias por no dejarlo beber demás o echarlo sin consideración a la calle, tiene un nuevo amigo — mientras tomaba sus manos amistosamente y le daba una sonrisa, eso marco el inicio de una bella relación amistosa entre ambos, de vez en cuando los cuatros salían juntos, Augusto era un hombre algo nervioso, e inseguro, por lo tanto Lou entendía la desesperación de la pareja, eran sus primeras discusiones entre ambos, después de casi 6 meses de ser amigos, ella no veía una posible cosa que manchara esa bella relación.

Justo en ese momento su teléfono celular vibro, reconoció el contacto como Linda la asistente de Des, se alarmó un poco, esperaba no fuera nada grave.

— Aló, hola Linda ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?— cuestiono, algo preocupada.— ¡oh! Descuida, hablare con él, no debes alarmarte—. Había un grave problema Des era acechado por un joven que podía hacerle competencia a Leo, eso no era bueno, ella sabía que el moreno estaba muy lejos de París, se molestó con su amigo un poco, como era posible que aceptara una cita de un perfecto extraño.

Encargando el bar a su pareja se fue corriendo con sus pequeños tacones hacia la cafetería, tenía que regañar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto Leo veía con júbilo como la avioneta aterrizaba, el lugar era tal como cualquier sabana es descrita en las pelicular, arena en el suelo, arboles enormes, sol incandescente, un letrero colorido y unas rejas enormes protegían la reserva de Kroger, bajo velozmente, William sonrió al verlo tan feliz, Vania resoplo y se quitó el cinturón. Lanzó una mirada al lugar, nada que le llamara la atención además del joven de ojos verdes que parecía un niño pequeño a punto de entrar a un zoológico. Una vez todos en tierra firme, fueron escoltados por los trabajadores del recinto quienes los acompañaron a el inicio del Serengueti, subiéndose en un camión especial para la tarea, los tres miraron con maravillas la cantidad de animales que tenían en la reserva.

— ¡Magnifico! — exclamo el moreno de ojos verdes, quien había logrado uno de sus sueños más locos con ese viaje, el cual sería perfecto si cierto caballero hubiera ido con él, como si de una manera su pensamiento lo invocara, vieron un grupo de jirafas que caminaban hacia uno de los lagos para beber algo de agua. Leo comenzó a reír muy fuerte, alertando a Vania y a William quienes lo miraron confundidos.

— Creo que el calor le está afectando — murmuro Vania al Británico quien solo asintió dándole la razón. — ¿Qué están chistoso?

— Mi pareja es más alto que yo, y cuando lo conocí, le dije Jirafa humana — comento riendo todavía, ante la cara de turbación de sus acompañantes.

— Que modales señor — comento William divertido, imaginando la escena — y su dama no lo golpeo, digo no hay mujeres muy altas que aguanten semejante burla.

— No es una dama, es un caballero — aclaro Vania mirando el paisaje con fastidio, de brazos cruzados, William enrojeció, "esos franceses son más abiertos de mente" pensó.

— Si, es un Hombre, no sé por qué parece que te molestara Vania, da igual si es él o ella, lo importante es que lo amo — dijo viendo hacia el horizonte, mientras una puesta de sol se divisaba, era el momento de regresar a la reserva, la comida los esperaba, y después un sueño reparador —. Quisiera ver a los leones — poniéndose de pie cerca de la orilla del vehículo Leo señalo a los felinos, los cuales por seguridad estaban separados de los otros animales.

— Es algo tarde sr. Splinder, de noche la Sabana es peligrosa, aun en la reserva tenemos que regresar —le explico William, quien iba a ordenar el regreso del vehículo, pero no contó con que uno de los animales, un rinoceronte se acercaba peligrosamente al camión, al parecer la criatura entro en pánico y empujo un costado en su andar, logrando que Vania gritara, y William se sujetara con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio, al abrir los ojos solo escucho un grito ensordecedor. — ¡Sr. Splinder! — exclamó.

Lou tomaba té con su amigo, mientras esperaban ambas al misterioso hombre Suizo, del cual Linda estaba tan alarmada.

— Gracias por venir, aunque el regaño esta demás — mientras llevaba una taza a sus finos labios le lanzó una mirada a su pequeña amiga, esta solo suspiro en respuesta, a veces Des era o demasiado despistado o muy tonto.

— Me lo agradecerás, además era eso o marcarle a Leo para que se lo dejara claro — comento con simpleza, provocando que Des se preocupara, imaginando a su pareja golpear a Tomás con furia, tal vez Lou y Linda tenían razón, lo mejor era matar las esperanzas del Suizo de una vez por todas, antes de su pareja matara algo más que eso.

Tomás llego, puntual como lo son la mayoría de las personas de su nacionalidad, con algo de decepción vio que su amigo estaba acompañado de una joven muy bella, aunque eso arruinaba sus planes de pasar la velada con Des, no se lo demostraría, debía de ser sutil por el momento.

— Tomás que bueno que llegas, te presento a Lou, mi mejor amiga, ella es dueña del bar Vintage de a unas cuadras — extendiendo la mano Tomás estrecho la de la chica la cual era diminuta en comparación.

— Un gusto señorita, Tomás Natt, próximo dueño de la relojería más pintoresca de París — confesó con una sonrisa que derretiría a un glaciar, Lou se sonrojo, Linda tenía razón, el tipo era peligroso, era un "moja bragas" en toda la extensión de la palabra, además que era extremadamente alto, sobrepasaba a su amigo por unos 15 centímetros. Ella parecía un enano en comparación.

— ¡Que genial!, no hay muchos negocios de relojes por la zona — explico la chica dándole una sonrisa — bueno vine de visita con mi amigo, le molestaría que los acompañe.

— En lo absoluto, estoy conociendo gente de por la zona— Tomás mantuvo su semblante, aunque amable, su tono de voz cambio notablemente, eso no pasó desapercibido para Lou, quien no quitaría el dedo del renglón; Los 3 caminaron rumbo al local del Suizo quien había preparado una sorpresa que tendría que guardar para después. No contaba con la presencia de la jovencita, quien no quitaba la vista de encima sobre Des — ¿Son amigos desde hace mucho?

— Si, nos conocimos por Leo, el novio de este muchacho — con alegría le dio un empujón a Des quien sonrió nervioso.

— Leo, interesante nombre, es la primera vez que escucho como se llama — contesto pensativo.

— Bueno no hemos hablado sobre él, se llama Leo, como te comente esta fuera de la ciudad, de hecho esta fuera del país, viajo a Sudáfrica — Tomas guardo esa información, le seria útil, todos llegaron ante una enorme puerta adornada de hermoso vitrales, en el costado un enorme vidrio dejaba ver el interior del local, al ingresar vieron a varios empleados limpiando el lugar y acomodando la mercancía, el lugar era pintoresco y tenía un toque retro, los clásico relojes cucú adornaban la pared principal, protegidos por una vitrina las piezas más caras lucían esplendidas. Tanto Lou como Des estaban con la boca abierta, las piezas eran hermosas.

— ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡Hermoso! — exclamaron ambos.

Lou fue llevada lejos de Des, por una de las empleadas de Tomás, para mostrarle las piezas de oro, este admiraba los reloj de péndulo, notando la mirada del Suizo quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara, obedeciéndolo lo siguió por la parte trasera de la tienda.

— Des, sé que nos conocemos de hace poco, pero quiero entregarte un obsequio — dijo enseñándole una pequeña caja de joyería.

— Oh no, no te preocupes, no tienes que darme nada — apenado movía las manos negando tomar la caja que el otro extendía hacia él. Tomás abrió el objeto mostrando un precioso reloj de cuerda con una cadena, la cual era un relicario al abrirlo.

— Debes de poner la foto de quien amas dentro — le explico al ponerlo sobre su mano — ese novio tuyo será muy afortunado si está dentro de este reloj.

— Gracias Tomás, pero yo no te e traído nada — le comento apenado.

— Tú amistad me basta — le confesó dándole un beso en la mano, una tos se escuchó rompiendo el encanto, era Lou quien miraba con desagrado a ambos.

— Des, vámonos tenemos que ir a nuestros negocios, muy lindo todo señor Tomás, espero que me acepte una bebida en mi bar la próxima reunión.

—Claro señorita Lou, le aceptare un trago, aunque soy un pésimo bebedor.

Una vez afuera de la tienda Lou le dio un pisotón a Des, el cual casi se cae del espanto.

— ¡¿Qué Diablos te ocurre?!— le grito indignado.

— Por todos los cielos Des, que diablos te ocurre a ti, te dejo un minuto solo y ese hombre casi te propone matrimonio, a otro perro con ese hueso sobre la amistad.

— Lou

— Lou nada, ese tipo es peligroso, en un descuido puede acabar gustándote.

Mientras tanto Tomás realizaba una llamada por medio de su móvil.

— Claro señor, si ya puse la Tienda como me ordeno, y por cierto encontré algo más que croissants en París, espero que lo vea usted también cuando llegue en estos días, la zona es mucho más pintoresca de lo que parece...


	7. Peligro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. No me odien por este capitulo, culpen a mi depresión de 3 días que me hizo acabar de escribirlo, pero bueno esto le da un giro dramático a la situación del fic, que ese era el objetivo antes que tomara tintes de comedia (que prometo que volverán en ciertas partes) agradeciendo su apoyo, espero disfruten la lectura.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Caminando a su negocio. Des se encontraba pensativo, Lou se despidió de él con un movimiento de manos, " _piensa en lo que te dije, no es bueno jugar con fuego, debiste rechazar ese reloj"._ Su mejor amiga tenía razón, se comportaba de una manera muy egoísta con Leo, mientras este estaba en su trabajo, él que hacía en su ausencia, aceptaba un regalo, visiblemente costoso de un desconocido. " _Podrías estar con cualquiera, no tienes idea de lo encantadores, ricos y exitosos que son tus pretendientes"._ Las palabras de su pareja retumbaban en su mente, era un miserable, en cuanto él llamara, le contaría lo de Tomás.

Decidió prepararse un té en la cocina; Linda terminaba de guardar los recipientes en los anaqueles, sus empleadas limpiaban ya casi eran las 7 de la tarde, muy pronto cerrarían el local, de pronto Des sintió una punzada en su pecho la cual, lo aturdió, algo no andaba bien. La taza que tenía en sus manos se resbaló, estrellándose en el suelo, un sudor frio recorrió su espina.

— Jefe, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Linda. Des solo temblaba, ella se alarmó, al igual que otra de las meseras.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — murmuro, mientras recogía los pedazos de porcelana del suelo, uno de ellos corto su mano, él solo miro la sangre roja resbalar por su dedo.

— ¡Jefe!, tenga cuidado, déjeme ayudarlo — Linda le tendió un pañuelo, Des lo tomo con monotonía, una sensación de vacío se produjo en su interior, sin pensar las cosas corrió a buscar su móvil, necesitaba llamar a Leo, las cosas no andaban bien.

Encontró su teléfono. al marcar el número este lo envió a buzón. Des se alteró a un más,cuando Leo no contestaba; despues de varias llamadas decidió marcar a Franie, la jefa de Leo, era una tontería alertarla, pero la opresión en su pecho era demasiado fuerte; sabía que algo malo había ocurrido y quería despejar la horrible duda.

Mientras tanto en Sudáfrica

— Detengan el camión —. Ordenó William a los conductores, Vania abrió los ojos espantada al escuchar la voz quebrada del británico, cuando no vio a Leo junto con ellos y al rubio correr a la orilla del vehículo, supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

— Mierda ¿Dónde está Leo? — grito espantada hacia donde estaba William, quien si hacerle caso brinco del camión, los conductores se bajaron con armas en sus manos, Vania cayó en pánico, corrió en la misma dirección que los otros, solo para ver el cuerpo inerte de Leo cerca de los pies del rinoceronte — ¡Oh, no!

El moreno se encontraba tirado a los pies de la bestia, su cuerpo estaba herido y sangre manaba de su cabeza; Armas tranquilizadoras se dispararon al rinoceronte, quien dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar los tiros. William jalo junto con otro hombre a Leo, quien seguia inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad; la sangre fluía manchando su ropa y rostro. Lo ocurrido pudo haberlo matado, o los enormes pies del rinoceronte haberlo aplastado, que aun respirara era una suerte.

Vania sollozaba al ver el cuerpo herido, el rubio le ordeno que guardara silencio, "Ve por ayuda". Le ordeno, los trabajadores de la reserva controlaron la situación, el animal cayó inconsciente, al parecer había entrado en pánico por culpa de una mordedura de serpiente.

— Tenemos que llevar al señor Splinder con la Médico de la zona — ordenó William a sus hombres, denle un calmante a la señorita Vega, o acabara crispando mis nervios.

— ¿Sigue vivo?

—Claro que sigue vivo, no sea tonta y ayúdeme a detener la sangre que mana de su cabeza—. Vania se acercó y ayudo a sostener una compresa que realizo William con su chaleco, este se impregno de sangre, la chica solo dio una mueca de asco y terror.

Los hombres cargaron el cuerpo de Leo en la caja de una camioneta, esperaban que la Médico se encontrara en el hospital no lejos de ahí, "si no, el señor Splinder no aguantaría mucho" conentaron. William y Vania se quedaron estáticos, en cuestión de minutos la Vida de un hombre había cambiado ante sus ojos.

— Espero que este bien, no sé cómo le explicare a Franie esto — sollozó la morena, William solo la miró fastidiado, en el suelo como mudo testigo se encontraba el móvil de Leo.

— Hay que avisar a su familia, tenemos que seguir al señor al hospital y ver la gravedad de sus heridas — comento el rubio quitándose las gafas, las cuales quedaron llenas de suciedad por el ajetreo, Vania observo su costosa ropa, en ella la sangre de Leo quedo impregnada, agachándose tomo el móvil y lo guardo en su bolso, siguiendo con paso acelerado a William subieron en un jeep que tenían los empleados del refugio animal. Ella comenzó a enviar un mensaje a Franie, tenía que darle aviso de los hechos, y rezando al creador, esperaba que solo quedara en un susto, o si no podría traerle mala fama a la agencia lo acontecido.

Franie Fortun era una empleada dedicada al cien por ciento a la agencia de los Vega, tenía como gerente casi 3 años en ella. Su esposo entendía su trabajo, después de todo como músico respetado en la sinfónica de Francia, viajaba constantemente y su esposa lo apoyaba en todo; No tenían hijos, solo era acompañada por su ave, un petirrojo que fue un regalo de su esposo, en su primer aniversario; Al carecer de infantes, era algo fraternal con sus empleados, le tenía un cariño especial a Leo, ese chico era una proeza sobre los otros guías, con su nuevo ascenso vendrían cosas buenas para su vida y la de su pareja. Eso la llenaba de alegría.

Una llamada la saco de sus cavilaciones, era Des, el novio de Splinder, se extrañó. Él tenía el número a ser contacto de emergencia del chico, pero rara vez molestaba, algo malo había pasado.

— Agencia Vega, habla la señora Fortun — contesto, la voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba alterada — Des...no, no he sabido nada de Vania y Leo desde ayer, me mandaron fotos de su viaje, pero hoy iban a visitar una zona protegida, supongo que no hay cobertura. Espera, mi móvil está sonando, tal vez sean ellos.

Franie contesto, Vania Vega estaba llorando y terriblemente asustada; Un nudo se formó en su garganta, un horrible accidente había pasado. El presentimiento de Aeva se había confirmado. Leo estaba gravemente herido.

— Des...ven a la agencia, al parecer algo grave ocurrió con Leo.

William esperaba mientras pasaban a Leo a emergencias, meditaba...ya que los hospitales no eran su lugar favorito, estos le traían horribles recuerdos. Sudáfrica no era conocido por ser de los lugares con mejor atención médica, pero los contactos que Ithiel le había otorgado le ayudaron a que Splinder fuera atendido de inmediato, la jefe de Médicos del lugar era una compatriota británica, había hecho su residencia en el país. Se quedó al ver la precaria situación del mismo y el poco personal capacitado que había; ella atendía personalmente a Mad, desde hace un año le otorgaba los tratamientos medicos a pesar de no ser su especialidad, aunque el sabía que lo que aquejaba a este, no tenía remedio.

_— ¿Cómo esta Maia? — pregunto al ver a Mad anestesiado, ella solo le dio un frasco diferente, siempre era lo mismo, otro tratamiento, una esperanza que moria al ver como su amado seguía con esa enfermedad._

_— La esquizofrenia no se cura Will, y lo sabes. Tarde o temprano sus ataques serán incontrolables, pero eso no te importa ¿o sí?_

William vio sus suaves cabellos, casi blancos por la cantidad de medicinas experimentales, su piel morena que poseía moretones, al tener golpes por sus ataques de ansiedad, no sabía que el amor era doloroso, hasta que se vio en esa relación.

— Ithiel pagara tus servicios, gracias por tu apoyo Maia.

— Ojala pudiera tener la cura de su problema.

Y ahora ahí estaba por circunstancias diferentes en ese hospital, esperaba que Maia cuidara de Leo, unas enfermeras se llevaron la camilla donde yacía el joven, un doctor pidió que lo llevara al quirófano.

— Por el creador, espero que este bien— pidió, no quería ver el sufrimiento de la familia de Leo, o de ese novio suyo, si algo malo le pasaba.

Una vez terminada la llamada, Des corría a ponerse su abrigo, Linda tomo sus cosas dispuesto a acompañarlo.

— Quédate aquí, cierra por mí — le suplico, tomando sus manos, dejando la llave del local — Tengo que preparar mi vuelo para Johannesburgo, no tengo cabeza para pensar con coherencia.

— Señor, por eso mismo debo acompañarlo, o debe llamar a alguien, a Lou por ejemplo.

— Ya le quite mucho tiempo, además ella no puede acompañarme a Sudáfrica, te das cuenta de lo egoísta que sería eso — sollozo, Linda le dio un abrazo, entendía la desesperación de su jefe pero el tenía razón. El negocio debía de permanecer abierto.

— Esta bien, yo me hare cargo de todo Jefe — apartándose de él, dejo que continuara su camino. 

A paso rápido llego a la agencia, no estaba muy lejos de la zona, el frio le calaba en los huesos, el vacío en su pecho era insostenible, Des apretó a un más el grueso abrigo, Franie tenía un boleto para él ya listo, saldría mañana temprano a Sudáfrica. Todo sustentado por la agencia. Ella acaba de colgar con Vania, y William el socio de negocios de la agencia, tenía que informarle a Aeva de la situación.

— Leo entró a la sala de urgencias, pero las cosas no pintan bien Des — Franie estaba desolada, Des sollozo, el nudo de su estómago se hizo más fuerte.

— ¿Qué paso? — inquirió con la voz quebrada, Franie estaba igual de consternada, ver al joven frente a ella, tan frágil, tan desecho.

— Cayó del camión...al parecer se golpeó la cabeza y esta inconsciente, ya esta en un hospital, pero debes estar con él.

— No debí dejarlo solo, si algo le pasara...no me lo perdonaría.

—No es tu culpa, nadie previno que algo así ocurriría, es cosa de Mala suerte...necesitas algo más, créeme que lo que necesites puedes pedirlo Des.

— Solo quiero que Leo este bien, y esto sea solo un susto Franie, eso quiero — rompió a llorar, la mujer solo lo abrazo, mientras tibias lagrimas bañaban su hombro, en el fondo ella también esperaba lo mismo.

Maia estaba atendiendo unos pacientes en cuidados intensivos, cuando la alarma de emergencia sonó en su bíper*, uno de sus compañeros necesitaba apoyo, un hombre herido por culpa de un rinoceronte ingreso a la sala de operaciones, cuando llego a la sala, su colega estaba a mitad de la operación, suturando una herida de cabeza, ella se acercó a apoyarlo; la neurocirugía era su especialidad. Vio las facciones del joven en la camilla, su piel palideció y casi deja caer el bisturí. Frente a ella se encontraba Leo Splinder, él era el paciente cuya vida peligraba, tenía que salvarlo. Ese día la muerte no se llevaría a ese hombre.

— William ¿cuánto crees que tarden en decirnos si está bien? — pregunto Vania, el rubio le traía un café, ambos estaban cansados, con las ropas sucias y mucha hambre, esperando respuestas de los doctores, durante casi 8 horas, sus móviles ya no tenían batería. Ella recordó de pronto que tenía el celular de Leo en el bolso, vio varias llamadas perdidas de un tal "Des", suspiro, debía de ser la pareja del moreno. Esperaba que Franie le avisara, ella no cumpliría con esa labor, suficiente tenía con esperar respuestas en ese momento.

— Vete a descansar, yo me quedare con él, te avisare cualquier cosa — Vania acepto enseguida, y dejo a William meditando en aquella sala de espera.

Tomás caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, le gustaba salir en las noches, ya que París lucia a un más hermosa. Por algo era llamado "la ciudad de las luces", a lo lejos diviso una alta figura que se abrazaba a su abrigo, lo reconoció enseguida, así que se acercó hacia él, pero se detuvo del golpe, la ver las lágrimas correr por sus mejilla.

— Des, ¿Qué te ocurrió? — sujetándolo de los hombros, el Suizo diviso los ojos rojos del otro y las lágrimas que brotaban sin tregua. Sin meditarlo lo abrazo, Des sabía que estaba mal, que no era correcto, pero necesitaba ese abrazo, soltando su llanto dejo que él chico lo consolara.

— Leo está gravemente herido, y esto... no está bien — lo aparto, Tomas lo soltó de golpe, entendía que no debía de aprovecharse del dolor de Des para acercarse a él. Este se limpió las lágrimas.

— Lo siento, lucias muy vulnerable, lamento haberte incomodado.

— Tomás, voy a buscar a Leo a Sudáfrica, necesito saber que el está bien, y después de eso lo acompañare el resto de su viaje... espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero solo deseo tú amistad, y este tipo de cosas de tú parte me incomodan. — Des aparto su rostro, no deseaba ver la cara del chico en ese momento

— Tienes razón, yo solo soy un extraño para ti, es solo que siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, lamento incomodarte, de todo corazón espero que Leo este bien — dijo dándole una sonrisa.

— Gracias, tengo que irme, espero que a mi regreso puedas convivir con todos nosotros, hasta pronto. — prácticamente huyendo de ahí dejo al chico completamente solo. Tomas cambio su rostro a uno furioso, ahora la situación había cambiado, Nicholas quería conocer al hombre que le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

_— Si se te hizo atractivo, debe serlo, siempre has tenido buen gusto en hombres._

_— Señor, el me agrada para más que una amistad, no me gustaría involucrarlo en los negocios que tenemos, además creo que es suficientemente noble como para aceptar algo relacionado a todo esto._

_— Tomás, acaso estás enamorado, interesante, la ciudad del amor lo hizo de nuevo, solo recuerda que todos tienen un precio, tú lo tuviste...socio._

Colgando la llamada, Tomás había protegido a Des de cierta manera, ahora que sabía que él chico no sería suyo, tal vez no debería de interferir en que Nicholas se le acercara.

Al día siguiente, una vez terminada la operacion, el rubio permanecia dormido, esperando respuesta cayó por el cansancio a mitad de la noche.

—William, la operación termino — Maia entraba a la sala de espera, para su sorpresa solo estaba el en una de las sillas del lugar. Se levanto de golpe

—Oh, perdona estoy muy cansada, y mi espalda me está matando, ¿Cómo estuvo la operación?

— Esta estable en este momento, su pulmón casi sufre una perforación, tiene una costilla rota, pero lo preocupante es su cabeza, tiene una contusión cerebral severa... pueden haber quedado secuelas.

— Oh no, ¿Cuándo despertara?

—No lo sé... puede que tarde días, semanas, incluso meses Will.

William se recargo en el asiento mientras tocaba su cabeza, definitivamente Ithiel estaría furioso, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado.  
  



	8. Panico.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The snipster"_

* * *

Tomás dio un portazo a la puerta negra de caoba, se encontraba molesto cuando regreso a su hogar, él a diferencia de Des vivía independientemente de su negocio, a una milla del centro de París, en una casa pintoresca. Al entrar diviso un hombre de espaldas, un escalofrió lo recorrió al ver aquel sujeto, él muy maldito había encontrado su dirección, El cabello corto le daba un aire peligroso; Pero no tanto como sus ojos, esos orbes eran de un café casi rojizo, y una sonrisa cínica y mal encarada adornaba sus facciones. Nicholas imponía respeto en donde se parara y conocerlo a fondo no ahuyentaba ese temor. Tomás había llevado negocios de contrabando con él, desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus negocios involucraban desde droga hasta personas. El dinero fácil lo había atraído, pero decidió pedirle su libertad hace poco. Pero sabía que una vez dentro...no era tan fácil escapar.

— Mi suizo amigo, veo que aun conservas ese buen gusto homosexual en tus decoraciones — señalo sarcástico la habitación, por todos lados lucía un estilo cabaña antigua, los pisos estaba cubiertos de costosa madera, la chimenea estaba en una esquina de la habitación, a espaldas de Nick, dándole un aire a un más amenazador.

— Viniste, no me esperaba tu visita tan pronto Nick — sentándose en el sofá negro de cuero, Tomas agarro su cabello azabache, mientras el otro se sentaba a lado de él, quintándole todo el poco espacio personal que ostentaba el suizo.

— Vamos Tom, sabes bien que no puedes librarte de mí, tenia curiosidad de tu nuevo estilo de vida, sin drogas, sin alcohol y sobre todo sin ser el centro de atención. No extrañaras el cuándo torturábamos a los cobardes que nos debían la plata de la Droga, cuando suavemente pasábamos un cuchillo por su garganta, ahora quieres ser de verdad un aburrido relojero.

— Eres de lo peor, pero ya quiero dejar eso atrás Nick estoy harto de ver sangre correr por nuestras manos, me prometiste no intervenir.

— Solo quería conocer al dueño de ese nuevo tú — agarrando su rostro lo miro directo a los ojos azules, el otro trago saliva nervioso—. ¿Dónde está ese guapo hombre?

— Mañana parte a Sudáfrica. Feliz.

— ¿Y eso? No me digas que...te rechazo ¿no es así? ¿Qué hará el nuevo tú? Porque el antiguo haría lo que le viniera en gana con él. No recuerdas a ese chico en las Vegas, nos divertimos mucho con él, ¿no es así Tom?

— Nick...por favor, ese muchacho era un jovencito solamente — murmuro cubriéndose el rostro, mientras la sonrisa de Nick se volvía más amplia.

— Solo dime, lo deseas Tom.

— Más que nada, pero él tiene pareja y va con ella — comento dolido, el otro solto una carcajada.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso te ha detenido? Me decepcionas Tomás...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Largare de mi hogar Nick!

—No. Sé que deseas a ese chico y tengo una curiosidad insana por verlo, así que dime...quieres que lo traiga para ti Tom.

Tomas suspiro el sudor frio recorría su rostro y espalda. La propuesta era tentadora, sabía los alcances de Nick, si él lo deseaba, el otro se lo traería. Y después veía el dulce rostro de Des en su mente, esa timidez, era un capullo en blanco y él estaba tan lleno de mierda, a quien quería engañar, lo deseaba de una manera insana, y jamás seria suyo, porque no volver a caer de nuevo y disfrutar lo que el chico jamás le otorgaría, aunque sabía que, si Nicholas intercedía, este también sacaría "provecho".

— ¿Qué dices?

Des caminaba cabizbajo, buscando un taxi para dirigirse rumbo al aeropuerto, había empacado alguna de sus cosas, un par de camisas, un abrigo, pantalones negros, sus zapatos de charol y botas de montaña, así como la mayoría del dinero que tenía ahorrado, dejo instrucciones a Linda y la llave de su casa, pero no dejo que nadie lo acompañara, Lou se ofreció a hacerlo, pero el muchacho se negó rotundamente.

— Iré solo Lou, por favor ayuda a Linda con el local, les daré noticias en cuanto llegue allá, las quiero chicas, deséenme suerte.

— Pero Des, al menos déjame acompañarte al aparcadero de Taxis — lo regaño Lou

— Vamos si está a unas cuadras de aquí, no es necesario, necesito algo de tiempo para pensar Lou — alejándose un poco, tomo su maleta y se despidió de ambas con un ligero beso en la frente de cada una.

—Cuídese Jefe.

—Avísanos Des, me preocupa Leo.

Si Des hubiera sabido que posiblemente no llegaría al aeropuerto ese día, tal vez hubiera dejado que ambas jóvenes lo acompañaran, cuando había llegado al aparcadero, escucho una voz grave a su espalda.

— Tomás tenía razón, la descripción de él no te hizo justicia Des...

Des sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz, decidió caminar más rápido, aun lugar con mayor cantidad de personas, pero la calle estaba horriblemente vacía, una mano enguantada tomo su frágil brazo, lastimándolo, este se volteo indignado, viendo unos orbes rojos, y una sonrisa torcida, el hombre saco una jeringa de su brazo para horror del chico, quien gritó por ayuda, sintió la punzada en su brazo y el líquido ingresar a sus venas, después de eso su visión se nublo y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde el término de la operación de Leo Splinder, Maia Maeda estaba sentada a lado del joven, revisando sus signos vitales, que las heridas no se infectaran; aunque ese trabajo le pertenecía a ella como doctora, anhelaba ver a su ex amor, y mejor amigo de la infancia despertar, saber si no habían quedado secuelas de ese horrible suceso. William había dejado el hospital hace pocos minutos. No sin antes, cuestionarle su amistad con el moreno.

— Iré por la señorita Vega, ya la he dejado descansar mucho — se quejó, mientras hacía algunas flexiones para quitarse el horrible dolor de espalda.

— Yo lo cuidare, mi turno acabó hace una hora, creo que puedo hacerle compañía a Leo, mientras alguno de ustedes regresa.

— Hablas con mucha familiaridad sobre él, ¿lo conoces? — Una mirada recelosa de parte del rubio la sonrojó un poco.

— Digamos que ambos éramos buenos amigos en el pasado, jamás pensé verlo en este estado. Pero... tengo la confianza de que las secuelas serán mínimas. — su tono se volvió un murmullo con ese último comentario, William tomo sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a la doctora sola en la sala de espera.

Maia tocó con cariño el cabello que sobresalía de la venda que cubría su cráneo, Leo se encontraba cubierto de tubos médicos que le daban el aire necesario que su pulmón perforado no podía aun procesar, estaba vendado del pie izquierdo y una férula cubría el brazo derecho, ocasionada por la caída del camión.

— Dulce Leo, que broma del destino es encontramos en estas condiciones — murmuro la chica, tomando suavemente su mejilla, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, sobresaltándola. Vania Vega lograba una entrada triunfal, sus ropas eran más cómodas, pero no dejaban de ser sugerentes, un pantalón deportivo, una blusa de licra, unos lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojeras, y el cabello en una cola de caballo.

— Que amable doctora, pero yo le hare compañía al enfermo — sentándose a lado de Leo, le hizo un movimiento con la mano, en señal de despedida.

— Usted, ¿Es la novia de Leo? —pregunto, mientras se ponía de pie para darle el lugar a la chica de enormes pechos.

Vania sabía que de no ser así, la mujer seguiría rondando a Splinder y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, suficiente tenía con el tal Des como para preocuparse de la doctora británica.

— Por supuesto, pero queremos mantener el secreto, él es empleado de mi padre y la situación seria un escándalo.

— Entiendo, bueno la enfermera le traerá las medicinas en unas horas, yo me retiro señorita, espero que el Leo se recupere, él fue gran amigo mío en el pasado y yo seré la doctora responsable del caso — dijo con tono autoritario, Vania alzo una ceja, no le creía el hecho de que solo hayan sido "amigos de la infancia".

— Gracias Doctora Maeda, si necesito algo de usted, o le ocurre algo a mi novio, se lo hare saber — tomando suavemente la mano del muchacho Vania dio su mejor cara de aflicción, Maia se retiró, William no había mencionado que la chica fuera novia de Leo, pero en vista de que el rubio se había marchado a dormir, no podía saber la verdad.

Des estaba mareado, su visión era nublosa, todo lucia como un vidrio empañado, como si una neblina lo rodera, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, se dificultaba mover sus manos y pies, y sentía su cuerpo en una superficie blanda, juraría que estaba sobre una cama, pero no tenía la certeza de verificarlo, el peso de su subconsciente estaba dormido, a lo lejos escuchaba una voz grave, la misma que lo había traído hasta ahí; Sabía que su integridad estaba en riesgo, pero no tenía idea quien era el autor de esa obra.

— Tú me dijiste que lo trajera, que lo deseabas. — mientras tomaba una copa Nick observaba el cuerpo amarrado de Des, quien yacía en una cama de la mansión que había comprado en París, del otro lado de la línea la voz furiosa de Tomas le gritaba—. Si no vienes Tom, empezare sin ti.

Colgando el teléfono, Nick se acercó a Des, y sujetando su rostro pudo observar sus finas facciones, los ojos estaban cerrados por el efecto de las drogas en su interior, la sonrisa se hizo más ancha, conforme veía que este se agitaba por él contacto; En definitiva se iba a divertir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios en el fic pasado, mi ánimo ha mejorado mucho. Y para festejar que ya tengo 300 estrellitas, dejare una parodia que hice junto con Sunako_Morachan, en una noche de Karaoke loco que tuvimos por Messenger las dos; bueno disfruten esta actualización y dejo el link de la parodia abajo. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/350414520-bonus-karaoke-bon%C3%BAs-karaoke
> 
> Saludos a todos.


	9. Mentiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Volví con sus respuestas, después de que casi me amenazaron, y estuvieron a punto de aventarme a la ONU.

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, le pertenece a The Snipster quien solo quiere ver arder el fandom, pero aun así la amamos"_

* * *

Nick tomó la cara de Des y empezó a acariciar el suave rostro. Una mano se coló a su camisa de seda verde botella, para intentar desabrochar los botones y ver algo más de piel del chico. Un ligero llamado a la puerta lo desconcertó, gruñendo se dirigió a ver quién era la persona que había osado interrumpirlo; al abrirla encontró a una de sus sirvientas, la chica estaba vestida de negro y con una máscara que cubría su rostro, era al igual que las otras, mujeres que el usaba para sus negocios y diversiones. La mujer estaba asustada por haberlo interrumpido, ella sabía que si de él dependiera, podría no amanecer mañana.

— Lo llama el señor Natt, luce muy agitado — murmuro, cubriéndose el rostro como temiendo lo que sucedería si eso no era del agrado de Nick, este soló le dio una ligera caricia para que se calmara.

— Sirve algo de vino y limpia la habitación principal, después dile a tu compañera que te ayude a llevar al joven que yace en la cama para allá, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Tomás — le ordenó, la chica suspiro y se puso en marcha, mientras veía la estilizada figura bajar por las escaleras de la mansión, se acercó al cuarto. Un ligero suspiro salió de su boca al mirar al joven, era muy alto, su piel blanca contrastaba con lo negro de la cama donde yacía, visiblemente drogado, era muy atractivo, casi sentía lastima por el joven, caer en esa mansión no podía significar nada bueno.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, Leo Splinder no mostraba señal de despertar, esto preocupaba enormemente a Maia y William, quien conversaban. Ya era de noche, por lo que la señorita Vega cambió el turno con el socio. Este se encontraba sorprendido de ver la dedicación que Vania parecía tener con el moreno, pero no le discutió al momento de dejarla descansar.

— ¿Crees que sea conveniente llevarlo a otro hospital? — cuestiono William mientras tomaba el té con su amiga. Esta lo miró intrigada, dejando el vaso desechable donde antes había degustado la infusión que amablemente el rubio le ofreció, ella lo encaró.

— ¿Piensas que no hacemos buen trabajo?

— No, claro que no Maia, sé que eres una excelente doctora, es solo que... tal vez otro hospital en Francia pueda darnos un mejor diagnosticó.

— Mover a Leo de hospital no es la mejor opción, sé que tú y su novia quieren lo mejor para él...

— Espera, yo y su ¿novia?, la señorita Vega es solo compañera de trabajo de Leo, hasta donde él nos comentó, su pareja es un caballero.

El vaso de té se le resbalo a la doctora, y su rostro palideció solo un poco.

— Y ¿Dónde está ese caballero?, no lo miró por ningún lado, preocupándose por Leo — comentó molesta, si preocuparse de limpiar el té derramado.

— Frannie dijo que llegaría el día de hoy, tal vez no dio con el hospital — se preocupó un poco William—. Voy a llamarla, tal vez ella sepa algo del chico

— Y ¿Qué tal si se arrepintió de venir a cuidar a Leo? — comento Maia enojada, asomándose al cuarto donde el cuerpo del chico se encontraba conectado a diversas maquinas que producían un incesante sonido al monitorear sus signos vitales, William telefoneaba a Frannie. Después de colgar la llamada su rostro se contrajo de la preocupación, dejo el teléfono en su bolsillo y miró a la chica, quien limpiaba el destrozo hecho por ella misma.

— No saben nada del joven Aeva desde la mañana, al parecer no tomó el vuelo para acá, ya alertaron a la policía, pero tienen que pasar 24 horas más, antes de que hagan algo. — comento William preocupado, Maia negó con la cabeza, para ella las cosas estaban claras, el novio de Leo había abortado misión.

Sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, con las manos sudorosas por los nervios las cuales no podía estar quietas en su regazo. Tomás Natt esperaba pacientemente a que Nicholas bajara, una joven atractiva con una fea mascara, le servía una bebida alcohólica, él la rechazo enseguida, el alcohol ya no formaba parte de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo. Nicholas bajo de las habitaciones de arriba de la mansión, vistiendo solo una bata para dormir de seda negra, eso alertó al suizo, necesitaba ver el estado de Des, esperaba que el muy canalla de Nick no haya tomado ventaja del chico en su ausencia.

— ¿Dónde está Nick?

—Shhh, vamos Tom él está en mi habitación principal, es un chico delicioso sabes — se puso enfrente de él, Tomas lo encaró, ambos eran de estaturas similares, los ojos azules chocaron con los rojizos, la sonrisa de Nick se hizo más amplia al notar el ligero temblor que producía la barbilla de Tomás, él estaba visiblemente asustado y eso le agradaba.

— Te dije que no le hicieras daños Nick, el me importa, ¿Dónde está?

— Arriba, mi empleada te dirá en que parte. Tómalo como mi regalo Tom.

Una chica de cabellos negros como la brea tomó su manos con delicadeza, jalándolo a los pisos de arriba, Tomás la miro con desconfianza pero se dejó hacer, mientras Nick lo miraba con una mueca cínica, parecía no estar dispuesto a esperar a que el suizo acabara, así que llamo a otra de las jóvenes y la obligó a agacharse, eso era algo que el otro no quería ver, así que siguió a paso más rápido a la otra señorita, Nicholas siempre tenía jóvenes a su servicio, desde lo acontecido con Ithiel a este no parecía llamarle la atención otro hombre, El fue su primer socio homosexual después de esa experiencia, jamás habían pasado de la línea de la amistad, pero al otro parecía excitarle el conseguirle compañeros sexuales en el pasado, para después deshacerse de ellos cuando fueran molestos. 

Escucho las suplicas de la chica en el piso de abajo, y se le encogió el corazón, Nick era de verdad sádico en cuanto a gusto sexuales, sintió pena por la chica, al parecer Ithiel acabó con la poca ternura que le quedaba.

— ¡Contéstame! — tomó del brazo a la chica, mientras sacaba una arma de fuego y se la ponía en la frente — ¿Hay más salidas?

—S-si – titubeo, la joven estaba a punto de llorar del espanto — si me ayuda a escapar a mí también...lo ayudare.

— Esta bien, vigila afuera, necesito ver en qué estado esta Des — le ordeno, soltándole el brazo, mientras corría a la habitación, Nick confiaba ciegamente en él, ese fue su grave error, ahora tendría que ver la manera de sacar a Des de ahí, y huir de nuevo, tal vez pedirle ayuda a Ithiel, el hombre había hecho negocios decentes que no eran delitos; ese fue el punto en que todo se quebró, cuando ambos se separaron, El capo enloqueció, ser echado por su pareja no le pareció agradable. Tomás lo siguió un tiempo, se arrepentía de su decisión. Tal vez no estaría ahí si hubiera seguido a Ithiel en lugar de Nick.

Entro a la habitación donde estaba Des, la decoración era soberbia, la cama cubierta de negro, con edredones blancos y dorados era sublime, arriba de ella, a medio vestir se encontraba el objeto de su locura, este respiraba para su alivio, toco su rostro pálido y sudoroso, los efectos de la droga estaba abrumando su organismo, había visto miles de veces esa droga en otros, sabía que el efecto acabaría en poco tiempo, así que decidió cargar al muchacho, este pesaba, pero Tomas era un hombre fuerte, lo apretó a su pecho, el otro se crispó un poco. Y después dijo una palabra que provoco que él Suizo se sintiera culpable.

—Leo...

— No soy Leo, ¡oh Des!, perdóname, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a esto, mi mierda casi te cubre, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí —. Dándole un ligero beso en la frente, siguió caminando, pero no imagino que detrás de la puerta estaría tirada la chica que minutos antes prometió ayudarlo...muerta.

— Vamos Tom, ¿Piensas que aun confió en alguien? — la voz gruesa de Nick le puso la carne de gallina, Tomás voltio para escapar, aunque sabía que estaba perdido. Después de ese intento un disparo se escuchó y un dolor atravesó su pierna. Cayendo junto con Des alado del cadáver de la chica. Nick se acercó a ellos.

— Di tus últimas palabras Tom — el arma de Nick apuntaba a la cabeza del Suizo, dispuesto a darle el tiro de gracia, este estaba gritando del dolor, provocado por la pierna herida.

— ¡Se dónde se esconde Ithiel!

Nick bajo el arma, observando como Tomas jadeaba del dolor, la sangre manchaba su pantalón negro, y se escurría por la alfombra de color oro que decoraba la habitación. Su sonrisa se apagó al escuchar ese nombre, tenía buscándolo mucho tiempo, irónico que su antiguo socio supiera su paradero, el hombre había permanecido en las sombras durante muchos años, años en los que él lo había extrañado como un loco.

— Tomy, me encantaría hacer un trueque contigo — se puso a la altura del suizo, quien gritaba por la bala en la pierna — Tráeme a Ithiel y Des permanecerá con Vida, claro mientras podre disfrutarlo a mi antojó.

— ¡Bastardo! Suelta a Des, él no tiene que ver en esto, tienes mi palabra de que traeré a Ithiel... — gritó después recibir una patada en la boca por parte de Nick

— Tú palabra no vale nada Tom — dijo mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Des, el cual estaba más agitado, al parecer el golpe de la caída lo había aturdido un poco, pero la droga no le permitía moverse, Nick sacó un celular de su bata —. Llévense a Tom a mi clínica privada, que el doctor lo atienda de la herida de su pierna y también saquen el cadáver de una de las chicas.

Unos hombres vestidos al igual que la sirvienta muerta irrumpieron en la habitación, llevándose a Tomás de mala manera al piso de abajo, mientras otros de los sujetos recogían el cadáver de la muchacha de cabellos negros y lo metían en una bolsa de plástico negra. Tirado como mudo testigo la sangre de ambos se entremezclaba, mientras Nick cargaba a Des, devuelta de la habitación principal.

— Te doy tres días Tom, hasta entonces no le haré nada a tú Des —. Caminando a paso lento se dirigió a la habitación, provocando la frustración del Suizo, quien ahora estaba obligado a cumplir su palabra.

Leo Splinder tenía una pesadilla, Des estaba visiblemente herido, y su cuerpo estaba semidesnudo en una cama, quería ayudarlo, pero no podía moverse, ni abrir los ojos, su respiración estaba agitada, deseaba despertar, pero no lo lograba. Con todas su fuerzas empezó a luchar con el sopor que lo cubría, y desatarse de las vendas invisibles que no lo dejaban avanzar.

Maia se preocupó al ver sus signos vitales alterarse en las máquinas de monitoreo, Vania venia llegando a la habitación cuando vio el ajetreo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó exaltada al ver las maquinas pitar desesperadas.

— Señorita Vega, le ordeno que salga de la habitación, necesito estabilizar al señor Splinder.

—Usted no puede sacarme así, yo soy su novia

— Ya sé que usted no es nada del hombre, ¡Ahora lárguese! y llame a la enfermera — le gritó Maia furiosa, Vania tragó saliva preocupada, la mujer daba algo de miedo enojada, así que sumisamente corrió a buscar ayuda para Maia, la cual encontró un calmante en el suministro de medicinas del cuarto, inyectándolo en el brazo de Leo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron, y vieron a la doctora, que estaba agitada al ver que a Splinder casi sufre un infartó. La mascarilla no le permitía hablar, pero apretó la mano de la chica, la cual dio un respingo al sentir el débil contacto. Leo había despertado del coma.


	10. Realidad.

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, le pertenece a The Snipster, así como sus personajes y concepto"_

* * *

Tomás se encontraba a un con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, mientras el doctor que trabajaba para Nick revisaba su pierna sin consideración del dolor que pudiera causarle, sus gritos eran acallados al morder un trapo ya que el sujeto no estaba usando anestesia en la labor, temía volver a sufrir de algún otro golpe por parte de los secuaces de Nicholas si no se mantenía callado, estos lo observaban esperando pacientemente a que terminara la extracción de la bala en su pierna derecha para poderlo llevarlo de nuevo a su hogar.

Una vez que termino el proceso, la mente del suizo maquinaba de qué manera debería de actuar para encontrar a Ithiel; Él conocía quién era el contacto y su mano derecha, pero sabía de antemano que este no cooperaría con él a menos que las cosas fueran benéficas para su jefe.

\- Listo, tome estos antibióticos y la herida cerrara pronto - el médico, un hombre viejo y asqueroso le puso en la mano unas cuantas píldoras de amoxicilina, y algunos analgésicos para el dolor.

Arrojando todo a la bolsa de su abrigo negro (la cual horas antes había tenido una pistola calibre cincuenta) se dispuso a ser cargado por dos fornidos hombres con mascara que lo arrojaron si piedad a la parte trasera de una _Suburban negra_ con vidrios polarizados, dentro de ella solo estaba el conductor quien acelero para dirigirse rumbo al centro de la ciudad, podría alertar a la policía, pero sabía de sobra lo que le pasaría a Des si eso ocurría.

\- ¡Baja, ahora! - le ordeno el chófer quien solo abrió la puerta y espero que Tomás se arrastrara a fuera del vehículo, ese puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derramar alguna lagrima por el dolor de la herida en su pierna. El hombre se desesperó, y decidió arrastrarlo más rápido poniéndolo en la acera, frente a su hogar-. La próxima vez no seremos tan amables Natt.

El conductor se dirigió de nuevo a la camioneta, y acelerando dejo en medio de la madrugada a Tomás, quien al verse al fin a salvo solo se puso a sollozar.

En otro país, Maia estaba aliviada al sentir la mano de Leo cerca de la suya, su amigo y ex pareja estaba consiente. Splinder sufría, su rostro reflejaba el dolor que estaba ocasionando las heridas causadas, el tubo en la garganta no le permitía hablar, este miró la habitación, la blancura del uniforme de la doctora contrastaba con lo opaco de las paredes, aun que en buenas condiciones verse cubierto de tubos lo asustó. Su presión se alteró.

\- Tranquiló, caíste del _Serengueti_ Leo, llevas tres días inconsciente - la doctora le contestó lo que imagino que este se estaba preguntando, acercándose a su rostro empujo el flequillo de su cara viendo esos profundo ojos verdes que la miraban con temor y agradecimiento-. Tus compañeros quieren verte, han estado tomando guardia desde tu ingresó. Supongo que en casa estarán felices de tu despertar.

"¿Dónde está Des?" era la pregunta muda que Leo deseaba que alguien le contestara cuando Maia salió a buscar a sus acompañantes, el horrible presentimiento lo embargó de nuevo. Desde su pesadilla este lo abrumaba, ese mal sueño que lo obligo a abrir al fin sus ojos; Esperaba que el muchacho entrara por la puerta junto con sus compañeros de trabajo, que Des estuviera molesto por culpa de la presencia de Vania, pero que estuviera ahí.

Cuando a la habitación de Leo solo entraron Vania y William, algo dentro de este se rompió, ¿Por qué su novio no estaba velando su bienestar? ¿Qué acaso el café era más importante que su salud.

\- Compañero, sufrimos un susto de muerte al verte tirado debajo de ese rinoceronte - le dijo William sonriendo, tenía ojeras dibujadas bajo sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban debajo de una gafa de montura gruesa, Vania Vega se veía fatal también, la cola de caballo solo le daba un aire desarreglado, Leo no imagino que la chica estuviera también haciendo guardia por él.

\- No puede hablar - Maia les aclaró, antes de que continuaran haciendo preguntas al enfermó, William asistió lentamente comprendiendo que el chico necesitaba descansar, antes de entrar la doctora les amenazó. "No mencionen la desaparición de Des, el hombre estuvo a punto de sufrir un infartó hace poco". - pueden verlo más tarde, necesito que Leo descanse, tal vez deberían de avisar a París.

Antes de ser empujados hacia fuera por Maia, la otra chica se quedó de pie en el filo de la puerta.

\- Des no pudo venir por las lluvias torrenciales - la voz de Vania se escuchó antes de salir de la habitación, Maia se sorprendió, la chica estaba mintiendo para aliviar a Leo ¿Por qué? - En cuanto eso se arregle lo más seguro es que Frannie lo envié acá.

Leo dio un suspiro, y su respiración se aligeró, Maia estaba sorprendida, dándole una última revisión a este, se dirigió a seguir a la _socialite_ , la cual estaba con el rostro preocupado, y planeaba hacerse un café de los insumos de la precaria cafetería.

\- ¿A dónde huyes Vania? - la encaró la doctora, la chica dio un respingó y luego hizo mueca de fastidio, tomando el café lentamente ignoro la pregunta de la doctora, esta se molestó al ver que era ignorada y se aferró el brazo de la chica para arrastrarla a una habitación vacía, Vania la siguió de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué quieres Maeda? - la chica rodó los ojos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba furiosa, la otra no se quedaba atrás, ambas tenían un duelo de miradas, violeta contra verde.

\- Mentiste. Pensé que te interesaba Leo, porque no le hiciste creer que Des no le importaba.

\- Oye me parece atractivo el sujeto, tiene un trasero de infarto, pero...tú no los has visto juntos, lucen muy bien. Intente acercarme a él, pero no podría contra un gusto que se definió, no sé si me explicó - contesto Vega - además mentí con lo del noviazgo, porque pensé que te gustaba Leo, eso de que eran "amigos de la infancia" no me lo tragó. El chico suficiente tiene conmigo, para que tú vengas a importunar también.

\- Eres más tonta de lo que pensaba - se burló Maia - Leo y yo salimos cuando teníamos como 14 años, luego yo termine la relación. Tenía planes de ir a estudiar en otro país, además me di cuenta que no compartíamos los mismos gustos.

\- ¿Desde los 14 te distes cuenta que Leo era homosexual? - la cara de Vania lucia intrigada; Las mejillas de Maia se pusieron de un ligero rubor, abriendo la puerta iba a huir de la bochornosa situación, la mano de la otra no la dejó salir-. Oh no, ahora me dices que pasó.

\- Suéltame Vega, podría ordenar a la seguridad del hospital que te saque, sabes - le dijo con odio, la otra apretó más el agarre, dando un suspiro Maia la encaró, acercándose a ella poniendo nerviosa a la otra-. Digamos, que, así como tú notaste que Leo tienes un trasero de infartó, yo note que tienes unos pechos de miedo, ahora suma dos y dos.

Vania la soltó espantada, la otra le dio una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta marchándose de la habitación vacía, dejando sumamente confundida a la chica.

Al día siguiente, en París, las personas que asistían a la cafetería de Des eran cada vez menos, era bien sabido que el mayor atractivo del lugar era acosar al dueño de dicho establecimiento, y con la ausencia de este, eran pocos los clientes que asistían a tomar su desayuno, estos eran atendidos por Linda, la cual estaba sumamente nerviosa, Lou había ido de nuevo a la estación de policía a poner la denuncia por la desaparición de Aeva. Uno de los locatarios encontró las pertenencias de estas tiradas en el suelo, y honradamente alerto a las señoritas, las cuales espantadas corrieron a la estación de policía parisina esa misma tarde, la oficial en jefe del lugar les contestó con un breve "No podemos hacer nada hasta que pasen 24 horas más".

Después de mucho esperar en la estación, Lou llegó a la cafetería, su piel morena reflejaba los estragos del frío y sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos del abrigó de algodón rosa, entro murmurando groserías, al parecer la visita a la estación la había puesto de malas. Ordeno un café caliente a una de las meseras y se acercó a Linda, quien ya esperaba su regresó.

\- Malditos policías- murmuró Lou, se sentó en una silla de madera cercana a donde Linda estaba de pie, esta dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos las autoridades las apoyarían-. Ya pusieron la denuncia, esperemos que con esto podamos ver donde se encuentra Des.

-Espero que lo encuentren, temo que algo malo le haya pasado Lou, Des no abandonaría sus cosas y huiría.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, avisando que un cliente nuevo había entrado al local, Linda se giró a recibirlo yéndose de espaldas al observar a Tomás con un enorme golpe en el mentón y renco de un pie. Este se apoyaba en un bastón para caminar mejor, Lou se puso de pie de nuevo para ayudarlo, el suizo producía un gesto al sentarse, la herida a un seguía doliendo como el infierno.

\- ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto Lou preocupada, la asistente se acercó, aunque el hombre no fuera de su agrado, se veía severamente mal.

\- Eso no es importante, chicas necesito su ayuda para ayudar a Des, yo sé dónde está - contestó tajante, Linda casi se abalanza a él, sobresaltándolo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Des?!- sujetándolo de las solapas del traje Tomás la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, Lou le pidió que se calmara. La chica rubia dio un gruñido molesto-. Lo siento, el lleva desaparecido desde ayer.

\- Lo sé, pero debemos ser discretas señoritas, la persona que tiene a Des es sumamente peligrosa, no podemos poner en peligro la vida de este, no me lo perdonaría, ayer intente ayudarlo al saber que él lo tenía, pero falle y el resultado es que ahora este tullido.

\- Por el creador, pero ¿Por qué Des? - exclamó Lou llevándose las manos al rostro en símbolo de angustia, Tomas la miró sintiéndose a un más miserable, la rubia lo miraba con el rostro impaciente, sabía que el suizo no traería nada bueno a la vida de su adorado Jefe.

\- Nicholas supo que me interesaba, que yo y Des estemos vivos es porque necesito llevarle a una persona que la estima, tal vez con eso lo libere.

\- Tal vez. Estas diciendo que si fallas en encontrar a esa persona Des...morirá - comento Linda furiosa, Tomás solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza, Lou ahogo un sollozo con sus manos. Des estaba en grave peligro.

Lejos, resguardado en una habitación de máxima seguridad Aeva se encontraba aun en estado de Sopor, su cuerpo hormigueaba por el efecto de la droga que lentamente se absorbía en su sistema, las manos se sentían a unas pesadas, la percepción de opresión en sus pies lo alertaba, una sensación sofocante en su garganta lo alarmó, abrió los ojos lentamente observando una cara desconocida frente a él. Las manos blancas y fuertes oprimían su delicado cuello, un jadeo se escapó de su boca. La sensación de asfixia provoco que un gemido se le escapara.

\- Gime para mi Des - la voz se volvió más lejana, la opresión desapareció y Des se incorporó, era un sueño, ya no estaba amarrado, pero se percató de las huellas de las sogas, las cuales quedaron marcadas en sus brazos. Él se puso de pie con dificultad, lo segundo que notó es que no sabía dónde demonios estaba, el lugar era una habitación lujosa, pero estaba rodeada de cámaras y las paredes color blanco no tenían ventanas, observo la puerta y con dificultad se desplazó a ella; El cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, al intentar abrir la única salida esta estaba cerrada. Siguió admirando la habitación, en ella estaba solo una cama, en donde minutos antes el yacía sedado, esta estaba cubierta con un simple edredón blanco, a lado de la cama había un peinador de madera, con un espejo enorme, al mirar este se percató que el techo del lugar también tenía un enorme espejo que lo cubría en su totalidad, eso lo perturbó.

Observo su reflejo, era desalineado, estaba con la ropa a medio abrochar y en malas condiciones. Pasó su mano por él cuello, al notar con horror que tenía dos huellas de manos alrededor de este, al parecer la alucinación no era del todo falsa. Acercándose más al peinador para ver el tamaño del moretón, no se percató del que el espejo del techo se partía en pedazos, hasta que sintió los trozos de este cortando su suave piel. Exhalando con dificultad despertó de nuevo, esta vez, si estaba amarrado a la cama, y una figura alta, muy alta lo observaba.

-Veo que ya despertaste- la voz de Nicholas era de burla, Des sintió miedo. La pesadilla continuaba.

Des intentó hablar, pero estaba amordazado, Nick solo tiró una carcajada, se acercó lentamente a él, tomándolo de la barbilla, Des volteó el rostro para evitar el contacto, pero fue inútil, el otro puso más presión lastimándolo.

-Te pareces mucho a él, al menos en el rostro tan bonito, y las piernas de infarto- su mano se pasó lascivamente por su pierna izquierda, Des lo miró con furia, aun no podía moverlas del todo, el efecto de la droga lo seguía aturdiendo. Nicholas sacó lentamente una navaja. Esto provocó pánico en el otro, pero Nick la dejo sobre un mueble cercano a la cama -. Claro que no del todo, más bien solo en esos ojos ámbar, ¡Ay Des! él intentó salvarte, espero que le tengas más consideración - la voz se volvió peligrosamente más baja, - prometí que no te haría daño, pero ay algunas cosas que me molestan de tu apariencia, tu cabello me está perturbando.

Nick tomó de nuevo la navaja de la mesa y estiro el cabello de Des sin consideración, los dos mechones que este se tardaban tanto en acomodar era cortados, la lucha fue en vano, Nick poseía mayor fuerza y sometió al otro sin esfuerzo alguno. Una lagrima se escapó, quería gritar, pero él sabía que no era lo más inteligente.

\- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo corte Des? - burlón tomo ambos mechones y lo arrojó al suelo - ¿Estas llorando? Que vanidoso, solo era algo de cabello, imagina si hubiera sido un dedo, o un pedazo de piel, imaginó que Tom te quiere completo, pero si se tarda más de 3 días no me molestaría mandarle trozos de ti para presionarlo.

La mirada de Des era de completo pánico, con esfuerzo intento zafar su boca para hablar, maldecir o solo gritar, Nick se acercó a él y le arrancó la mordaza, el otro dio un respingó y tomo una bocanada de aire.

\- Tengo comida para ti Des, mira lo que cocinaron mis "mucamas", y trajeron uno de mis vinos favoritos - abrió la botella y le dio un tragó largo, Des se asqueó, odiaba el sabor del vino, más bien odiaba cualquier licor. Nick se acercó a él y lo obligó a beber, tomando el rostro con fuerza y haciendo que abriera la boca del dolor.

\- ¡Basta, por favor! - gritó Des, tosiendo sonoramente al atragantarse con la bebida. Nick comenzó a reír y dejó que la tos del otro parara.

\- Vaya, la perra tiene valores, ese Tom aun sabe escoger.

"¿Tom?" pensó, e imaginando de quien se trataba recordó las advertencias de sus dos amigas, acaso Tomas lo había metido en ese lió, ¿Quién era ese suizo en realidad?

Mientras tanto el aludido intentaba despejar su mente, para explicarles un poco a las señoritas el problema al que se enfrentaban. Linda colocó un vaso de agua frente a él.

\- William Scott, él es el socio de Ithiel, es su mano derecha, están juntos en negocios desde hace media década, el problema es que dudo que me ayude a saber la ubicación - Tomás tomaba un vaso de agua con sus píldoras para el dolor, Lou y el estaban sentados en la cocina de la cafetería,

-William, ese no es el nombre del hombre encargado de la negociación de Sudáfrica. Lou - comento Linda, recordando el nombre del chico con el que Frannie había estado hablando.

\- ¡Es verdad Linda!, ¿crees que sea el mismo Tomás?, se me hace una enorme coincidencia que ambos se llamen de esa manera.

\- Espero que sea real, pídele el número a esa tal Frannie, si los datos son verdad tal vez pueda trasladarme allá y hablar en persona con William, esto es un asunto de Vida o Muerte Lou.

La chica tomó su móvil para localizar el número de la jefa de Leo, tenían un buen presentimiento de todo, el tiempo no estaba a su favor, pero si la coincidencia era real, podrían salvar a Des.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Bueno ya tengo esto listo, después de un bloqueo mental de dos días.
> 
> Voy a dejar los nombres de los personajes de nuevo con su respectivo dios, al parecer no soy tan obvia como yo creía XD.
> 
> El canon:
> 
> Vida-Leo Splinder
> 
> Muerte-Des Aeva
> 
> Los que son ya invento mío y del fandom:
> 
> Tiempo-Tomas Natt
> 
> Amor-Lourdes Lovelance (Lou)
> 
> Angustia-Augusto
> 
> Fortuna- Frannie Fortune
> 
> Vanidad-Vania Vega
> 
> Sabiduría- William Scott
> 
> Locura-Madd
> 
> Médico-Maia Maeda
> 
> Ithis-Ithiel
> 
> Nim-Nicholas
> 
> (Musa y Desfortunio si han sido nombrados, pero aun no les pongo nombre, y Linda es la mesera de Des en el AU, creo que todos coincidimos con que la chica es la mejor representante del fandom)


	11. Destino.

_AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Su mirada de color ámbar se encontraba fija en su captor, después del episodio con el vino, su mente se preguntaba muchas cosas, la primera ¿Era Tomás el culpable de su repentino secuestro? ¿Quién eran en realidad estas personas? ¿Qué tanto sería capaz de hacer este hombre con él?, de una cosa estaba seguro, aquel sujeto no se andaba con rodeos, tenía que ganar tiempo y hacer que su daño se redujera, así que sin la mordaza se dispuso a hablar. Tantos años en el café le habían hecho saber ganarse la confianza de la gente a su alrededor, y el tener una sencilla platica con una persona podía decir mucho de ella, algo había averiguado en el transcurso de su forcejeo con su secuestrador; Él le recordaba a una persona, sin la alucinación producida por las drogas, podía ver más claro el lugar donde estaba, no se veía como una típica guarida de mala muerte, era una habitación muy hermosa, la cama y todo su mobiliario se veían excesivamente costoso, la comida e incluido el vino eran de alta cocina francesa, pero el hombre frente a él se veía sumamente atemorizante. Su rostro se le hacía conocido, el traje de marca color negro y el Rolex de oro le daba un aire de un magnate, pero dudaba que un empresario se rebajara a ser un vil secuestrador.

— Su cara me es familiar — soltó sin pensar, tal vez la droga no había salido de todo de su cuerpo, no era lo más sensato decirle a un secuestrador esas palabras, Nick dio una rotunda carcajada que puso en alerta a Des, para su suerte al parecer el comentario le resulto muy gracioso al otro.

— Mi cara ha salido en la mayoría de los diarios internacionales, soy uno de los más buscados en Estados Unidos y Europa, después de todo mi negocio es todo menos lícito. Mi nombre es Nicholas I. Mcordie, mis amigos me dicen Nick, pero se me reconoce mejor por mi alias, Nim

La cara de Aeva fue de completo pánico ante él estaba uno de los capos más buscados cuyos crímenes había impactado a todo un continente, Nick se acercó y con fuerza lo obligo a sentarse en la cama, con la navaja corto las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

— No eres un peligro para mi Aeva, sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz, además dos de mis mejores hombres están tras esa puerta, es tu única salida y si por algún milagro logras derribarme y huir, ellos te mataran sin dudar — la voz de Nick era de completa calma, con amabilidad le tendió un plato de comida, Des tomo un canapé con miedo—. No están envenenados si es lo que piensas Des, mira— después de eso tomo uno de ellos y se lo comió con gusto.

— ¿Tomás te envió? — pregunto intentando masticar su alimento, el sabor del vino aun quedo en su boca después del primer ataque, el cuello le dolía horrores.

— No, me conto de ti, él y yo éramos buenos amigos, éramos socios de muchos negocios, él era uno de mis distribuidores de drogas más eficaces, pero su gusto por la bebida y los hombres guapos lo llevo a la ruina un par de veces, como mi socio y mano derecha Tomás Natt se mantuvo entre las sombras a diferencia mía. Pero si Tomás era demasiado compasivo con sus víctimas, yo siempre eh sido un Sádico. Cuando él me dijo que te deseaba, no dude en traerte para mi mansión, quería darle un regalo a mi ex colaborador, pero el hombre fue débil y quiso salvarte.

— ¿Salvarme?

—Sí. Él sabía cuál era tu destino una vez que se saciara de ti, al parecer tu físico no fue lo único que llamo la atención de Tom, él te ve como la pureza en hombre — se mofó— tu amor por ti fue tanto que para salvarte prometió traerme de vuelta a una persona, pero si yo siendo un hombre poderoso no eh podido saber nada de él, dudo que pueda lograrlo — la mirada de Nick recorrió las enormes piernas de Des, esas piernas de infarto le traían recuerdos muy gratos.

— Yo ¿te recuerdo a él? — pregunto Des, tenía que seguir hablando con el sujeto, la mirada clavada en su rostro denotaba que su humor cambiaria de nuevo, Nick saco una tableta de su chaqueta y la puso debajo de su lengua, con una sonrisa de lado se fue acercando lentamente a Des, este comenzó a temblar, en el cuarto solo había la botella de vino que Nick trajo y los platos de comida, la navaja estaba muy alejada de él, además la fuerza física no le daba ninguna ventaja.

— Des, tu físico es parecido a él en muchas maneras, esos malditos ojos ámbar, tus piernas largas — con cada palabra Nick iba dando un paso, invadiendo el espacio vital del otro que como acto instintivo puso las manos frente a él, tomándolo como un desafío y motivado por la droga consumida este las agarro con brusquedad poniéndolas en alto y tumbándolo a la cama donde minutos antes se encontraba sentado, Des soltó un quejido por la brusquedad aplicada, Nick estaba sobre él, este le dedico una sonrisa de lado —. Tienen un cierto parecido, sabes...no eh estado con un hombre desde él, tal vez pueda intentar contigo un poco, no creo que Tomás se entere—. Susurro a su oído mientras lambia su cuello lentamente

Des aprovecho su distracción y lo golpeo justo en medio de las piernas, agradeciendo mentalmente que Leo le haya enseñado algo de defensa personal, sabía que era un hombre muerto, pero...prefería morir antes de dejarse ultrajar. Nick se cubrió sus partes con dolor, cayendo a lado del otro en la enorme cama, liberándolo por breves instantes que Aeva aprovechó para correr y tomar la navaja que yacía en la mesa de noche y la botella de vidrio, la cual estrello para usarla también como arma. Sabía que no podría contra alguna pistola, pero al menos sus oponentes no saldrían de todo ilesos. La puerta se abrió, dos hombres fornidos y con máscaras en sus rostros llegaron de inmediato, alertados por Nick, quien había dado aviso por medio de un botón de pánico el cual se encontraba en su reloj, al ver a su jefe tirado en la cama y a Des armado empezaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con él, quien logro rozar la mejilla de su contrario.

— No lo maten — ordeno Nick poniéndose de pie aun con dolor — solo sométanlo, necesito que este hijo de puta siga vivo.

Otro de los guardias llegó por la espalda y tomo desprevenido a Des, sujetándolo con fuerza, uno de los secuaces le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que sangre saliera de su boca, Nick se acercó lentamente, con brusquedad le propino otro puñetazo en la boca del estómago que le saco por completo el aire, este último golpe provoco que soltara las armas de sus brazos. Sujetando la cuchilla, Nick se la clavó en la pantorrilla izquierda y la dejo ahí. Des soltó un grito de dolor ensordecedor.

— ¡Amárrenlo de nuevo!, veamos si con una cuchilla en su pierna sigue siendo tan valiente — ordeno Nick — Reza porque Tomás encuentre a Ithiel, si no serás mi nuevo juguetito.

Lejos de la mansión de Nick, en el "café Ardent", Lou se encontraba desesperada, al parecer Franie le dio una pésima noticia, ella no tenía contacto directo con William, si no que el inglés se comunicaba con ella de teléfonos distintos, todos ellos eran de móviles desechables que el chico solo utilizaba una vez. Para después ser botados. Un día completo había pasado y la noche solo prometía menos tiempo para actuar, Tomás se encontraba en un dilema, dos días no eran suficientes para ir a Sudáfrica y arriesgarse a buscar a William, además encontrarlo no era garantía de que Ithiel estuviera con él.

Linda servía la tercera ronda de café mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, años atrás había dejado ese horrendo vicio, pero los nervios hacían estragos con ella, el frio calaba hasta los huesos, pero no más que la incertidumbre de no saber cómo reaccionar, Tomás no había soltado más información y la chica se estaba impacientando. Solo sabían que el sujeto se llamaba Nick, ese nombre le trajo un recuerdo amargo.

— ¿Quién es exactamente ese sujeto? — pregunto la rubia de golpe, Tomás la miro de reojo, pensó que el primer nombre del sujeto sería suficiente para que lo asociaran con sus crímenes, pero al parecer en Paris su primer nombre no daba indicios de nada.

— Su apodo es un acrónimo de su nombre, la prensa lo ha hecho popular en estos últimos años con el contrabando, lo conocen en toda Europa y América como...Nim

Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras el cigarrillo se resbalo de la boca de Linda y un temblor se apodero de su cuerpo, su rostro palideció por completo, Lou se acercó de ella asustada, a lo que la rubia soltó en llanto.

— Sé que Nick es aterrador Linda, pero no es para tanto — se mofo Tomás.

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada! — grito desmedida, soltando a Lou se dirigió a encarar al suizo quien retrocedió solo un poco, la chica lucia aterrada, aquel grito desgarrador vino acompañada de llantos que parecían incesantes.

Tomás abrió los ojos de una manera rebosante ante tal despliegue de emociones, Lou se quedó sin entender a qué se refería la asistente de su amigo; Pero para el suizo estaba más que claro, la dulce rubia no era lo que aparentaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Primeramente una disculpa a todos ustedes por la demora en contenido, me he encontrado algo atareada, y muchos cambios drásticos en mi vida me tuvieron sin poder concentrarme en esto. En segundo si recuerdan el capítulo 5 de esta historia, Des menciona que Linda tuvo un pasado difícil, más adelante veremos el por qué.


	12. Pasado.

_AMOLAD no me pertenece, le pertenece a The Snipster"_

* * *

Linda observó las miradas sorprendidas tanto de Lou y de Tomás sobre ella, agradecía en su mente que no hubiera ya clientes en la cafetería que presenciaran su arrebato; Por breves instantes había perdido la cordura y reaccionado de una manera poco común en ella. Lourdes le dio un abrazo, y ella se contuvo, limpiando sus lágrimas, guardo silencio, debían de buscar una solución a lo de Des, no era el momento de solicitar atención y hacer semejante escena. Pisando el cigarrillo que unos minutos antes cayó de su boca, se alejó un poco de Lou

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto la chica al ver que Linda se soltaba lentamente de sus brazos.

— Sí, por favor disculpen mi reacción, es que solo de pensar que un hombre así de peligroso tiene a mi querido jefe, me dio un ataque de nervios — Lou asintió, dándole la razón, pero la ceja enarcada de Tomás demostraba que este no le creía ni un poco.

— Lo más sensato es que yo vaya a Sudáfrica y busque a William Scott — la voz de Lou sonaba decidida, — Ellos te conocen a ti Tomás, si acaso son las mismas personas no te escucharan, pero si yo habló con William, tal vez logre convencerlo.

— Lou, gracias, pero... — Irrumpió Tomás

—Ningún, pero, es la vida de mi mejor amigo la que pende de un hilo, tu solo lo conoces desde hace menos de un mes, y mira en que tremendo lió lo has metido —. Tomás apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras de la morena, esta continúo hablando —Si no les tengo noticias mañana en la tarde, creo que debería alertar a la policía.

Una vez que dejo las cosas en claro, tomo su cartera de la mesa de café, junto con la papelería de la denuncia interpuesta para la búsqueda de Des, y se despidió de Linda, esa misma noche partiría a Sudáfrica e intentaría buscar a ese tal William. Una vez que salió por la puerta del local, Tomás encaró a Linda la cual limpiaba la mesa donde minutos antes los tres hablaban, el cambio de actitud de ella aun lo tenía desconcertado.

—Linda, habla de una vez, ¿Qué relación tienes con Nicholas?—. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, el suizo se inclinó para estar a su altura y ver su rostro. Escrutando sus ojos de color verde, ella rehuyó a su mirada.

— Porque crees que mi reacción no fue solamente de temor — le contesto Linda, Tomás soltó una risa de burla hacia ella. La cual molesta se dio la medida vuelta para salir de esa conversación, él la sujetó del brazo.

—Tomás suéltame — le dijo ella mientras forcejeaba levemente.

— No. Al menos que me digas ¿Quién eres en realidad?

La cara de Linda se tornó seria, agachando la mirada, oculto las lágrimas que silenciosas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos verdes, Tomás la soltó lentamente, no debía de ser brusco, al contrario debía de mostrarse piadoso con aquella chica.

— Yo... no deseo hablar de eso Tomás, por favor no me preguntes, tú me acusas de que conozco a ese hombre y ni siquiera nos has contado cómo lo conociste.

—Supongo que tienes razón, comencemos por mi pasado, veras ... Nicholas y yo empezamos a tener tratos con la venta de drogas y las apuestas ilegales, además de vender armas, me gustaba el dinero fácil y la vida llena de lujos, sus negocios me trajeron ganancias muy fuertes en poco tiempo. — Tomás recordó aquellas épocas en las que su trabajo como contrabandista le daba respeto y estatus frente a los demás—. Pero, mi adicción a la bebida y al placer carnal, me quito la mayoría de mis ganancias, ese círculo me estaba aniquilando por completo —. Tomás se tomó el café de un solo trago, la herida en su pierna dolía, la cara de Linda era estaba estupefacta.

— ¿Cómo lograste...?

— ¿Salir? ...en realidad dejé a Nim cuando vi a Des patinando, la relojería iba a ser un negocio disfrazado para la distribución, cuando le dije a Nick que había encontrado más que croissants en París insistió en ver que logró impresionarme al grado de terminar con todo y hacer de la relojería un negocio real. Intente proteger a Des, pero luego él me mando a volar para buscar a su pareja — confesó Tomás — Jamás deje todo por completo, a un estoy bajo la voluntad de ese sujeto, y ahora tiene lo que más deseo, y yo no sé si Ithiel quiera ayudarnos.

Linda escuchaba incrédula la cantidad de secretos que Tomás había ocultado, después recordó el cambio de actitud con ella cuando intento amenazarlo.

— Sabia que no eras una "blanca paloma" cuando mostraste ese cambio tan drástico de actitud, al mencionar a Leo — recordó la chica — pero jamás imagine que fueras un criminal.

—Aun quiero saber que relación tenias con Nicholas,pero... es tarde como para forzarte a que me cuentes la verdad, no pienso tragarme ese cuento de que lloraste por temor—. dijo simplemente ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia — pero en vista que tú sí sabes la verdad con él ¿Te molestaría si duermo aquí? Tengo pavor de regresar a mi departamento y que Nick se haya arrepentido de dejarme ir vivo.

Linda medito la situación, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado le entrego la llave del departamento de Des sin ton ni son.

— Creo que Des entendería tu situación y dejaría que usaras su casa; No creo que seas tan miserable como para robar algo — lo reprendió con media sonrisa, atrás habían quedado ese llanto, ahora podía sentir una pequeña tranquilidad — Me voy a mi hogar, este día fue demasiado emocional para mí, la casa de Des se conecta por las escaleras que están detrás de la barra. Descansa.

Tomás vio a la rubia salir por la puerta y cerrarla por fuera, viendo las llaves de la casa de Aeva se dispuso a subir a paso lento las escaleras, maldiciendo con cada paso, las pastillas no lograban calmar el dolor del todo.

Entrando al departamento de Des contempló los decorados en las paredes, la amplia cocina le llamó la atención, se notaba que ese era el sitio favorito del dueño de la casa, se sentó en el enorme sofá de la sala, y observo que en la mesa de café estaban fotos de la pareja, vio la enorme sonrisa de Des y a su lado un hombre de tez morena sumamente atractivo. Algo dentro de él se rompió un poco. Estaba de nuevo entrometiéndose en la vida de Aeva. En ese pequeño espacio que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que esos dos se amaban. Volteando la foto que estaba frente a él, opto por dormir en el sillón. No deseaba invadir más ese hogar. Suficiente tenía con saber la apariencia de ese tal Leo.

— Des, espero que estés bien — susurro antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

En un piso frió, amarrado de pies y manos, y con una herida en la pierna, Des sentía un dolor abrasador, sin poder dormir, la fiebre provocada por la infección lo hacía tener alucinaciones. Veía a su pareja, Leo Splinder, quien le sonreía, y lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

— Todo estará bien Des— sus fuertes brazos lo reconfortaban, dándole un beso en la frente y le susurraba palabras de aliento.

— Tengo miedo Leo...debía haberme ido contigo, perdóname

A su lado observando los delirios de Des, se encontraba Nick, quien con una sonrisa grababa el estado deplorable en que este se encontraba, envió por medio de su móvil el vídeo a Tomás; Confiaba en exceso que el suizo no lo acusaría, "que podían hacer unos cuantos policías contra mi guardia personal" pensaba mientras miraba a Des a los ojos; Pues contaba con al menos treinta hombres armados hasta los dientes

— Que lamentable que ni herido susurre tu nombre no, Tomás — se burló una vez que envió dicha grabación. Dejando a Des solo en aquella habitación.

"Te queda un día y medio Tomás, espero que enserio localices a Ithiel" pensó, lanzando un suspiro mientras recordaba esa suave figura entre sus brazos, esos malditos ojos ámbar que lo torturaba en sus recuerdos, el cabello rubio largo, que le daba esa apariencia andrógina que lo volvía a un más loco. No sabía que haría si lo veía de nuevo. Pero anhelaba que el suizo cumpliera con su cometido, o si no Des, pagaría con creces el despecho que se albergaba en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Hola chicos, quiero saludarlos y comentarles que esta historia tendrá algunas modificaciones en su inicio. Debido a que varios usuarios me han comentado que al inicio la mayoría dedujo que iba ser una historia romántica sin complicaciones y por quienes no conciben la idea de que Des se interesara brevemente por Tomás. Bueno sé que si llegaron hasta aquí es porque les agrada por donde va mi trama. Así que solo haré breve cambios, como agregar más descripciones y ya cambie el summary. También hago mención del OC (Original Caracteres) con referente a los demás dioses y Linda, los cuales no han salido completamente en el universo de AMOLAD. Espero que con esto la gente sepa que la historia no será un típico triángulo amoroso (oh un cuadrado si incluimos a Vania desde un inicio). Saludos.


	13. Pesadillas.

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece le pertenece a The Snipster"_

* * *

Des despertó de su desmayo, estaba herido, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de una capa de sudor y mugre, se asqueó al ver las condiciones de su ropa, sus hábitos de limpieza no le permitían tener ni una pizca de polvo encima; Se miraba desesperado, debía que salir de ahí con vida, habían pasado cuatro días desde que aconteció el secuestrado y su captor, además de ser un criminal peligroso, era un demente.

—­ Maldigo el momento en que te conocí, Tomás — murmuro, unas voces se escucharon fuera de la habitación nueva a la cual lo habían trasladado, no era lujosa como la anterior, parecía una especie de bodega de triques, sus ataduras le cortaban la circulación, aun así, su voluntad le permitió arrastrarse más allá del punto donde se encontraba.

Observo sangre seca en el suelo y se dejó caer hacia atrás espantado, antes de él había sido torturado alguien más.

"Debo de guardar la calma, debo ser positivo, me van ayudar, y le darán la información que requiere ese sujeto, solo debo soportar un día más" pensó Des. El dolor de la cuchilla enterrada lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía sacarla de su pierna debido a las cuerdas, sin medicinas que lo ayudaran no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

La puerta de su prisión se abrió y un hombre alto entro por ella, vestido impecablemente camino hacia él, quien solo pudo murmurar su nombre.

— Tomás, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — pregunto sorprendido Des.

— Hice un trato con Nick, ahora vengo a reclamar mi parte, vaya estas algo sucio, pero no puedo ponerme melindroso.

Sacando una navaja con incrustaciones de joyas, cortó las cuerdas que ataban las manos de Des, el cual se intentó ponerse de pie, pero la punzada de dolor en su pierna se lo impidió; Sonriendo en vez de ayudarlo a dirigirse a la salida y escapar, Tomás lo lanzo al piso para posicionarse sobre él, lo cual hizo que Aeva entrara en pánico.

— ¡Tomás bájate de encima! — respondió enojado al ver que el suizo comenzaba a bajar a la curvatura de su cuello, muy cerca de su oído.

— Acepte el trato, ¡oh Des!, primero seré yo quien te disfrute, y después será Nick, al final acabaras en una bolsa de plástico negra, a menos que cooperes y nos satisfagas a ambos — Dijo con una voz que denotaba perversión y lujuria, que provoco que la piel de Des se erizara, su cara palideció, el suizo lo beso con fiereza, no había nada de amor en ese acto, Aeva le mordió la lengua, a lo cual Tomás grito de dolor para después darle un puñetazo.

— No me hagas dejarte inconsciente, ¡Quiero disfrutar tus gritos cuando te penetre sin piedad! — comento mientras de un tirón rompía la camisa verde botella. — Tal vez debería pedirle a Nicholas que te engalane un poco, pero ya estamos algo ansiosos – Mordiendo fuertemente su boca, Des gimió de dolor. La inmovilidad en sus pies no le permitía forcejear con Tomás, así que usando sus manos, estiro sus cabellos y araño su espalda, el suizo sonrió y lanzo una risotada.

— Lejos de hacerme daño Des, ¡Me estas excitando más! — mordiendo con fuerza su cuello, dejo una marca muy notoria en su hombro; la ahora presa lanzo un grito de dolor, la mano invasora avanzo hacia los pantalones de Des para desabrocharlos, moviendo su torso con desesperación intento soltarse de ese agarre.

— ¡Tomás te lo suplico, no deseo esto, tú no eres como ese monstruo! — intento dialogar con él, para ganar tiempo, necesitaba hacer entender al hombre que no siguiera con aquel acto.

— Lo lamento Des, si me hubieras amado, las cosas no serían así — de un tirón quito los pantalones y observo con morbo aquellas piernas y su bien formado trasero. — lástima que no soy tan precavido y no cargue lubricante, como tú.

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? — pregunto alarmado, para después ver la cara de Leo, en lugar de la de Tomás, ahora era el moreno quien estaba sobre él. — ¡Maldita sea, esto no es real, no es real! –

La voz de Des hacía eco y se perdía dentro de las paredes que aquel pequeño cuarto, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por la fiebre, su cuerpo se bañaba en sudor, la infección se propagaba, el doctor de Nicholas jalo la cuchilla, provocando que Des gritara del dolor, la sangre salió a borbotones, limpio la herida para que esta no se infectara, e inyecto un poderoso antibiótico, después vendo la pierna poniendo un torniquete alrededor de esta, los hombres de Nim llevaron el frágil cuerpo a otro cuarto, Nick observaba a lo lejos.

— Señor, esto no es típico en usted — comento uno de sus hombres — ¿Por qué tiene consideración por este sujeto?

Nicholas lo miro con fastidio y después le disparo en la cabeza, ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluido el doctor.

— Alguien más tiene alguna pregunta estúpida. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras agitaba su pistola en el aire — ¿No?, bueno lleven al ala norte a este individuo, quiero que este en mejores condiciones y que lo tengan en constante vigilancia, no debe de escapar — volteó la mirada a todos y sin titubear menciono — Y que alguien se lleve el cadáver de aquí antes de que se vayan — Diciendo esto último se marchó de ahí a su habitación personal, después del golpe bajo que le propino Aeva, había tenido un humor de los mil demonios durante la mañana, se divirtió matando a unos cuanto deudores y ahora una chica lo esperaba en su cuarto.

Era una de tantas, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres pasaron por sus manos, algunas de ellas eran vendidas, otras se quedaban a su servicio, si se hartaba de ellas, las ejecutaba, era simple, todas estaba cubiertas con una máscara negra, que solo le permitía ver sus ojos, tenía una ligera inclinación por los ojos ámbar y las piernas largas, lo demás le daba igual, era la necesidad de ver ese reflejo de nuevo; Perdido en esos luceros, los recuerdos se fueron a ese día en particular.

— Ithiel, por favor recapacita, no fue mi intención — le suplico como nunca lo había hecho.

— Esto es demasiado enfermo Nicholas, tienes que entender, tu adicción te ha llevado a hacer cosas terribles, pero no puedo soportar lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, el tenia síntomas pero tú lo indujiste a estos vicios y ahora su enfermedad ha empeorado.

— El jamás fue obligado, y esta vida nos da muchos lujos, encontraremos la solución a lo de tu hermano — la mirada de Nick se clavó en Ithiel quien se cubrían la cara con ambas manos —. Al menos encontró el amor, irónico que uno de mis socios se halla enamorado perdidamente de él — se mofo.

Ithiel sonrió a medias, veía al hombre destruyéndose poco a poco, esa peste estaba alcanzando a su única familia, sabía que lo que él hacía era horrible, pero aun así lo seguía amado; Y ahora su hermano era un adicto a varias sustancias, cuando las alucinaciones empezaron la culpabilidad entro de golpe y le dio raciocinio. Llevaba planeado su huida por al menos dos meses, estaba harto de ser el chico trofeo del capó, le robo una cantidad de dinero enorme a este, tenía su confianza total, por lo que no fue difícil, traslado primero a William y a su hermano a "unas vacaciones por Europa", y después salió con su escolta de siempre a pasear, mato a los dos hombres con una arma de fuego que escondía entre sus ropas y huyó; Nick le siguió la pista con desesperación, pero al hombre parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Lo busco por cielo, mar y tierra, pero nadie sabía de su paradero, amenazo a varios y ofreció millones por información, pero él no aparecía, Tomás le ayudo a localizarlo, ahora no sabía si ese imbécil lo había traicionado también. Poco le importaba que Ithiel le hubiera robado, ni que lo haya engañado con palabras y demostraciones de amor por más de dos años, lo necesitaba de regreso. Ni siquiera quería venganza. Antes de hacerle daño se cortaría un testículo. Así de idiota y enamorado estaba.

— Ya las mujeres no me satisfacen, ¡Maldita sea Ithiel! — gritó lanzando una de las decoraciones a la pared más cercana, después arrojó una costosa licorera, el brandi se vertió por la alfombra, espejos rotos, jarrones, y uno que otro costoso cuadro fueron objeto de su furia, la mujer a su servicio huyó de aquella habitación, cuando Nicholas se ponía de ese modo no había poder humano que lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Tomás despertó de golpe, estaba soñoliento y le dolía horriblemente la espalda, se puso de pie con dificultad soltando groserías al ver que su pierna estaba hinchada; Al mirar a su alrededor encontró sobre la mesa un desayuno recién hecho y una pequeña nota, Linda le estaba empezando a caer mejor, recordó que no había avisado de su estado a nadie ni siquiera a sus empleados, quienes jamás averiguaron que la relojería sería un negocio falso, decidió llamar a una de sus empleadas para darle instrucciones por su ausencia, al mirar su móvil observo un mensaje de Nick, esto provoco que su carne se pusiera de gallina y lo que vio lo hizo lanzar una puteada y arrojar el móvil contra el suelo de la furia, quería asesinar a Nicholas al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Des, "como podía ensañarse con él" pensaba; Esperaba que Lou encontrara a William en Sudáfrica, si no el mismo iría a sacar a Des de esa Mansión, aunque muriera en el intento.

Lou se encontraba dentro de la cabina de un avión modesto, en unos cuantos minutos llegaría a Sudáfrica, Frannie le dijo que las personas encargadas de Leo estarían en la recepción del aeropuerto esperándola, el tiempo paso muy rápido, Lou podía ver las partes del aeropuerto que las nubes le dejasen, el avión desplego su tren de aterrizaje y después de unos cuantos rebotes por la pista las bocinas anunciaron en inglés y posteriormente en francés que los pasajero podrían descender, caminó por su maleta, había llevado una pequeña valija rosa pues cargaba con pocas pertenencias, una vez obtenidas sus posesiones paso buscar deprisa a las personas que la llevaría con Leo, en la salida del aeropuerto vio a un hombre rubio de lentes quien levantaba un letrero con su nombre.

—Señorita Lovelance, me alegra que su vuelo no tuviera contratiempos, Frannie me aviso de su visita con el señor Splinder, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es William Scott — extendiendo su mano, Lou la estrecho, el nombre del sujeto concedía con el que proporciono Tomás, pero a una era muy pronto para atar cabos, tenía que averiguar más.

—Agradezco sus atenciones con mi amigo, la agencia me conto que su jefe está pagando los gastos médicos en el hospital de Johannesburgo — William le devolvió la sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de agradecimiento de la joven

— Claro, el señor Ithiel es un hombre muy generoso, además de sentirnos culpables por que el señor Splinder haya estado en peligro en nuestro tour — al escuchar el nombre de Ithiel, el rostro de Lou palideció, frente a ella estaban las personas que Tomás mencionaba, el destino y la suerte estaban de su lado.

Lourdes no hizo ningún comentario, tenía que pensar con calma, debía de averiguar el paradero de Ithiel y tratar de convencerlo de que ayudara a su amigo Des, William tomo el diminuto bolso de Lou y escolto a la joven hacia el estacionamiento, una vez en el Jeep se dirigieron al hospital donde se encontraba Leo, cuando llegaron al lugar, el cual aunque moderno no se comparaba con los enormes hospitales de Paris, Lou observo la cantidad de gente que esperaba por atención médica y como el olor tan característico de enfermedad y antisépticos inundaba sus fosas nasales, las paredes curtidas por el paso del tiempo, y las enfermeras de color que ayudaban a los pacientes más graves.

— Leo está en un cuarto privado, mi jefe puso mucha cantidad de dinero en él, aunque el lugar no sea lo más sofisticado el señor Ithiel ordeno que la doctora al mando del lugar fuera su médico de cabecera, en un momento conocerá a Maia Maeda — explico William viendo la cara de Lou al observar como gente que no tenía dinero era sacada del hospital sin recibir la atención más básica.

— Señor Scott, quisiera preguntar si tendré el honor de conocer a su jefe, El señor Ithiel — William se sorprendió con esa pregunta, la chica le dio una dulce sonrisa, dio un suspiro.

— Pues él no es de mostrarse mucho jovencita, pero puedo preguntarle — la voz de William no le dio muchos ánimos a Lou, quien fue dirigida al cuarto donde Leo se encontraba, este seguía conectado a diversos aparatos, Maia había retirado el tubo y ahora solo poseía una mascarilla de oxígeno, había intentado hablar pero el esfuerzo era mucho, su brazo se encontraba cubierto con una férula y su pecho lleno de vendas, Lou tuvo un pavor de entrar a la habitación. No pensó que le diría Leo por la ausencia de Des, la mirada de la doctora Maeda se clavó en la muchacha de cabellos blancos y vestido rosa quien entraba a la estancia, estaba nerviosa.

— William, Leo está dormido, acabo de inyectarle un poderoso sedante para el dolor, por lo cual no puede hablar por el momento — Maia salió de la habitación y observo más de cerca de Lou, quien soltó un suspiro, ella no sabía que tanto conocía Splinder sobre la situación actual—. Veo que viene sola señorita, y por lo dicho por Vania, ¿Es acaso usted la novia de Leo?

— Soy amiga de su pareja sentimental, doctora — Terminando su aclaración irrumpió de manera abrupta y pregunto directamente — ¿Qué tanto sabe Leo de la desaparición de Des? — el rostro de Maia se avergonzó un poco, pues ninguno se había atrevido a decirle nada sobre Des.

— No lo sabe, no me compete decirlo, su salud depende mucho del ánimo que posee el paciente, Leo siempre fue muy emocional, temó que si se entera su bienestar puede verse afectado — las palabras de Maia calaron en Lou, Leo estaba ajeno a la situación de Des, pero entendía el porqué.

— Señor William necesito hablar algunas cosas con usted y el señor Ithiel, en vista de su amabilidad, tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme con lo relativo a la desaparición de mi amigo Des Aeva — el rostro de William y de Maia era de sorpresa, ante las palabras dichas por la chica.

— Necesita dinero o apoyo de la policía parisina — William sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo para realizar una llamada, Lou negó con la cabeza y tomando la mano de William bajo el aparato.

— Primero necesito que su jefe este presente, la conversación que tendré con él es clave para esclarecer lo que sucede con mi amigo, si el señor no quiere salir de sus ocupaciones, le suplico que me lleve ante él, juro no revelar su ubicación — dijo desesperada.

— Esta bien señorita Lovenlance, la llevare ante el señor Ithiel Elaine — levantando su móvil de nuevo William llamo a Ithiel, Lou agradecía al creador que las cosas estuvieran saliendo a su favor, ahora solo quedaría esperar si ese hombre podía ayudarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> N.A Hola a todos, por fin traigo la actualización, ódienme por lo sueños de fiebre de Des, pero soñar ese tipo de cosas tienen un trasfondo más psicológico de lo que creen. En cuanto a por que Ithiel abandono a Nicholas, pues es sencillo si recuerdan el personaje de Madd, quien salió brevemente y padecía esquizofrenia entenderán que este es hermano adicto a quien hablaban. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.
> 
> Saludos


	14. Negación.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster, yo solo lo utilizo para su deleite"_

* * *

Lou se encontraba de camino hacia el hogar de Ithiel, William la llevaba en el helicóptero privado que había utilizado con Leo y Vania para ir al safari, la morena se encontraba con los ojos vendados a petición del rubio, debido a que debían mantener en total secreto la ubicación de su hogar.

— Discúlpeme, pero mi jefe es exageradamente rico, y por lo mismo es algo cauteloso de su privacidad — la voz de William vacilo al decir el ultimó comentario, el viento se agitaba furioso entre los cabellos casi blancos de la chica, la cual estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir para convencer a aquel hombre; Después de casi media hora de vuelo el helicóptero bajó hacia el helipuerto que se encontraba en la mansión, William le retiro el antifaz y la ayudo a bajar, la visión que tuvo enfrente fue de una hermosa mansión en color blanco, era una cosa soberbia, sus jardines eran apantallantes y llenos de vida y numerosas fuentes, a su arribó los sirvientes de Ithiel saludaron a William con el debido respeto.

— Este lugar parece un sueño — murmuro Lou al ver las fuentes y la decoración abundante, a lo lejos cerca de la alberca un joven de cabellos blancos estaba recostado en una de las tumbonas tomando el sol, su piel morena lucía un espectacular broceado, William sonrío con dulzura al verlo tan apacible.

— Madd si sigues así, te quemaras — lo reprendió William en broma, acercándose a donde el chico se encontraba tendido, este levanto su mirada hacia ellos, dándole una sonrisa arrebatadora a Lourdes, quien se ruborizó, con parsimonia se puso de pie, para poder darle un abrazo al rubio, el cual lo estrecho con fuerza.

— Has tardado mucho estos días, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Mi hermano sigue explotándote? —

— Yo manejo sus negocios ¿Cómo vas con las voces? — ante la pregunta de William, le rostro de Madd se ensombreció un poco.

— Ese último tratamiento las mantiene alejadas de mí, espero que después de que lleves a la señorita con Ithiel regreses conmigo — el tono de voz era demasiado sugerente, lo que ocasiono que William se sonrojarse ante la propuesta. — Adiós señorita. —

William continuó caminando hacia el interior de la enorme mansión, guiando a Lourdes quien caminaba unos pasos detrás de él; Dentro de ella, la vista era más espectacular que en el exterior, Lourdes estaba encandilada ante el lujo en el que vivía ese hombre. Caminaron al fondo de un enorme pasillo decorado con cuadros renacentistas, al final de este, se encontraba una habitación inmensa con un escritorio sublime de caoba genuina, un grandioso ventanal daba vista a las hermosas montañas de Sudáfrica,

Un joven de estatura considerable y largo cabello dorado estaba de pie, su porte era parecido al de su amigo Des, si no fuera por el bello cabello rubio platinado la chica hubiera jurado que se trataba de Aeva, la luz que irradiaba el ventanal a su espalda le daba un aire casi celestial, la observó fijamente, Lou tragó saliva, el color de ojos era idénticos, parecían similitudes hechas a propósito.

— Señorita Lovelance, siéntese, ¿Ya comió algo? — Señalando la silla enfrente suyo, Lourdes acepto tomar asiento — William, ¡Manda a la servidumbre a traer un aperitivo para la joven!

— No es necesario, señor — murmuro la chica, haciendo ademán de negación con la cabeza, la sonrisa de Ithiel se hizo más amplia, ordenando unos bocadillos y un poco de té, se sentó en la enorme silla ejecutiva con las piernas cruzadas, esas piernas largas y estilizadas le recordaron tanto a las de su mejor amigo.

— Dígalo ahora señorita, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que quería decirme? — le preguntó una vez que William se dirigió a cumplir la orden dada, la chica notó algo de diversión en la voz del joven tan apuesto que tenía enfrente, dando un suspiro se dispuso a explicar la situación.

— Lamento importunarlo, es solo que, necesito de su ayuda y no se trata de cuestiones económicas, ojalá nuestro conflicto fuese solo por dinero; Mi amigo, Des, está en grave peligro, una persona que fue muy cercano a usted lo tiene a su merced — la voz de Lou se fue quebrando al pronunciar eso último, Ithiel la miraba con una ceja enarcada, con los nudillos comenzó a realizar un sonido incesante mostrando impaciencia. — Su nombre es Nicholas.

Ithiel se puso abruptamente de pie, su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe y se acercó peligrosamente a Lou, intento asirla del brazo, ella hecho el cuerpo hacía atrás como acto defensivo de las manos del ahora molesto caballero.

— No me interesa saber nada de ese sujeto, ¡Nada! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! — la voz estaba cargada de odio y rencor — lamento que tu amigo este a su merced, pero no pienso ayudarla, ¡William, llévate a esta chica!

William llego a toda velocidad, observando como Lourdes se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos y con cara de terror ante la actitud de Ithiel.

— ¡Por favor señor! Solo déjeme explicarle — gritó Lou con el rostro surcado en llanto — Des está secuestrado y solo tenemos el día de mañana para liberarlo, Nicholas va a matarlo, si no es que algo peor.

— Con Nicholas la muerte es un descanso señorita Lovelance, lamento lo de su amigo, pero yo no pienso arriesgar mi seguridad física para liberarlo, hace años que hui de su yugo, a su lado experimente lo que es la maldad, cuando su daño llegó a mi hermano jure jamás regresar — la voz de Ithiel acarreaba una enorme ira.

— Solo llámelo, suplíquele que lo suelte, ¡haga algo maldita sea! — la cara de Lourdes lucia furiosa, en su garganta el coraje se acumulaba al no poder decir alguna palabra que convenciera a ese hombre.

— William, ¡llévatela! — ante la orden, William sujeto a Lourdes de las manos y entre él y uno de los sirvientes cargaron el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, la cual pataleaba furiosa, una vez que se cerraron las puertas de la oficina, lágrimas cayeron de los ojos ámbar de Ithiel, lamentaba el destino de ese tal Des, pero no podía arriesgarse con Nicholas, su obstinación podía poner todo en peligro de nuevo, recordó cuanto lo amó, pero el odio superó con creces ese amor.

Lourdes estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el exterior de la mansión, el antifaz fue colocado a la fuerza al igual que el cinturón de seguridad, ella le gritó algunas malas palabras en francés a William, quien con cansancio se dispuso a pilotear de nuevo el helicóptero, tenía que dejar a la chica en el hospital de Johannesburgo y alejarse de Leo Splinder, en definitiva, tendría que dar órdenes especificas a Maia.

Siendo testigo de lo acontecido, Madd corrió a buscar a su hermano, después de recorrer la mansión lo encontró en el invernadero que estaba en el enorme jardín, siempre que estaba alterado Ithiel arreglaba las plantas o realizaba jardinería.

— Ithiel, otra vez huyendo de tu pasado — comentó, ocasionando que el aludido soltara un respingo, Madd no imagino que su hermano sería tan cruel para sacar de esa manera a un invitado, al menos que tuviera relación con su ayer.

— ¿Por qué piensas que es por lo que me ocurrió? Tal vez solo me desagradó la chica — dijo el rubio mientras colocaba unas semillas en una maceta.

— Nunca mencione ninguna chica — Ithiel puso los ojos en blanco, se había revelado por sí solo, Madd sonrió—. Vi que mi novio la llevaba arrastrando de regresó, dudo que esa mujer fuera enviada por Nicholas.

— No lo era, pero sabe de su existencia y que este tiene relación con nosotros — el rostro de furia se volvía a asomar en sus finas facciones.

— Supuse eso, cuando la dama gritó en perfecto francés _il m'a envoyé, Tomás m'a envoyé* —_ comentó con un movimiento de hombros para quitarle importancia, al escuchar el nombre de Tomás el corazón de Ithiel latió desbocado.

— ¿Ella fue enviada por Tomás?, ¡Pero si no lo menciono! — su voz sonaba alterada, la sonrisa de Madd se hizo más amplia, acercándose a su hermano le susurro.

— Hasta cuando seguirás mintiéndote asegurando que huiste de Nick soló por mi problema con la heroína, hermano.

Mientras tanto William dejó a Lourdes a las afueras del hospital, la chica lo había golpeado y amenazado tanto en francés como en inglés mal pronunciado.

— Señor, ya le dije que Nicholas tiene secuestrado a mi amigo y que Tomás me envió por su ayuda — grito de nuevo, mientras la bajaba del helicóptero en medio de forcejeos.

— Tomás al igual que Nicholas son unos canallas, lamento la situación de su amigo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a salvarlo y poner en peligro nuestro anonimato; Siento lastima por Leo, pero su pareja se topó con la gente equivocada.

Lourdes regresó al hospital hecha un manojo de furia y tristeza, los pacientes la observaban derramar lágrimas amargas al dirigirse a la habitación de Leo, entrado en ella, lo encontró profundamente dormido, lucia apacible, ajeno a los horrores que se avecinaban al no tener la ayuda de Ithiel.

Tomando su móvil se dispuso a llamar a Tomás, este le contesto al segundo timbrazo, del otro lado de la línea, un desalineado suizo se encontraba junto a Linda, está mando a descansar a los empleados de la cafetería ese día, después de que el chico le mostrara el video de las condiciones de Des, esta decidió que el "Café Ardent" cerraría provisionalmente hasta no saber qué ocurriría con su dueño, la noticia tomo por sorpresa a los empleados que abandonaron de a poco el lugar.

—Lourdes ¿encontraste a William? — la voz de Tomás sonaba ansiosa, Linda comenzó a rezar mentalmente, al ver el rostro del chico decaer, supo que no tenían buenas noticias.

— William e Ithiel se negaron a ayudar, solo sé que ambos están en Sudáfrica, ¿Qué haremos Tomás? — Lourdes estaba desconsolada, el sonido de su voz se escuchaba ahogado en llanto, Tomás en un acto de desesperación, paso la mano que tenía libre por su largo cabello.

— Iré por él Lou, no sé cómo, pero prefiero morir a dejarlo otro día más sufriendo en sus garras — la voz del chico sonaba llena de determinación.

— Ten cuidado Tomás, es mejor que llamen a la policía, Des corre un grave peligro — dijo la chica con su voz desolada, después de ese último comentario, Tomás cortó la llamada, ella volteó para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero una voz gutural la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— L-lou, ¿Q-que ocurre, con D-des?— la voz de Leo sonaba rasposa por el esfuerzo realizado, los aparatos a su alrededor emitían ruidos erráticos, Maia llegó corriendo al escuchar el alboroto, Lourdes se encontraba pálida, por su culpa Leo se había enterado de que Des corría peligro.

En Francia, Linda observaba a Tomás realizar un par de llamada, su cara lucia con los rezagos del dolor, se notaba que no había descansado y con las noticias dadas por Lourdes, la ayuda de Ithiel estaba fuera de su alcance.

— Tomás, quiero ayudarte — dijo con valentía, el rostro del suizo se quedó sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo? — él la observó con curiosidad — Linda, estas consiente que estamos ante uno de los capos más peligrosos de todos los tiempos, además que casi muero la última vez que fui a su mansión, el sujeto esta armado hasta los dientes, tengo que ingeniármelas para saber cómo puedo llegar hasta él.

— Yo sé una manera, se de personas que podrán ayudarnos dentro de esa mansión, si es que a un siguen con vida — dijo ella tranquila, la confesión confundió a Tomás.

— No entiendo, ¿Cómo que conoces a personas dentro de esa mansión?

—Y-yo, fui parte de las mujeres que Nicholas utilizaba en sus redes de prostitución.

Tomás dejó caer su móvil por la sorpresa, sabía que la rubia escondía algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Drama, drama mi comida de todos los días, justo después del beso que vimos en AMOLAD no me dieron ganas de escribir cosas tristes o deprimentes, pero en vista que mi fic está lleno de acción, tengo que dejar el romance de lado, un capítulo más. Tengo que darles un aviso, me tardare alrededor de dos semanas en traer el siguiente capitulo, ya que sera de vital importancia para este fic. Además que tengo otros proyectos abandonados en diversos fandoms. Si les gusto mi historia, déjenme su opinión, sus comentarios me alegran mis días. Saludos.


	15. Caos

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad es de The Snipster"_

* * *

Lourdes estaba sentada en la sala de espera, observando la fría pared blanca frente a ella, las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas al saber que era la causante de la crisis que sufrió Leo; Maia la había sacado del lugar y llevaba ya casi una hora intentando estabilizar a Splinder, si algo malo le ocurría a su amigo seria enteramente su culpa.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos, a su lado una mujer muy bella sostenía una taza de café frente a ella, ofreciéndosela, Lourdes la tomó con duda, la extraña se le hacía conocida pero no podía recordar de dónde; solo veía lastima en el rostro de la mujer.

— Se lo agradezco— le dijo Lourdes tomando un poco de café e intentando que su voz se escuchara lo más normal posible.

—Tú eres la amiga de Leo, ¿No? — preguntó la mujer a Lourdes, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, esta fastidiada le ofreció un poco de papel higiénico de su bolsa de mano, la otra le agradeció.

— Si, disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Vania Vega, soy la compañera de trabajo de Splinder, ¿Qué paso ahí adentro? Estaba en mi descanso cuando escuche el ajetreo — se quejó Vania con Lourdes al ver a las enfermeras salir del cuarto del moreno, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, Maia traspaso el umbral de la puerta con la cara fatigada; con una mirada llena de furia se dirigió al par de damas.

— ¡Señorita espero que esté satisfecha!, por su culpa el señor Splinder casi muere de un infarto, tuve que estabilizarlo y sedarlo —. Dijo Maia sumamente enojada, Vania se puso de pie y tomándola con fuerza del brazo la miro a los ojos y le replico.

— Vamos Maia, la chica esta desecha, ¿no te das cuenta? — comentó molesta, señalando como Lourdes no podía parar de llorar de nuevo, y arrastrándola de ahí se la llevo lejos de Lovelance.

— ¡Suéltame Vania!, ¡¿Quién te crees para ordenarme que me calle?! Leo pudo haber muerto por culpa de esta chica.

— Lo que haya hecho no fue su intención Maeda, ¡deja de comportarte como una loca y se la profesional que presumes ser! — la retó Vega, sus voces provocaron que varios pacientes las observaran. Al ver esto Maia dio un suspiró y se calmó un poco.

Lejos de aquel hospital en Johannesburgo; Tomás observaba a Linda, la chica le había revelado sin aviso una confesión personal de su pasado que los conectaba, recogiendo su celular del suelo, la observo intrigado.

— ¿Quién sabe de esto? — le preguntó en tono serio. Linda tragó en seco, el rostro del suizo no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Des no lo sabe del todo, cuando llegué a Paris no tenía dinero, ni papeles legales, hui sin nada y él me ayudo, me encontró rondando los alrededores del parque con hambre, frio, miedo; me dio asilo en su casa sin cuestionarme, solo me dio la mano y me ofreció trabajo en su café — Linda recordaba cómo la gente la había mirado al llegar a la ciudad, los murmullos a su alrededor no eran para menos, la joven estaba en ropa que denotaba su proceder.

"El clima no es el adecuado para ese atuendo, señorita", Des pronuncio estas palabras mientras le tendía un abrigo, ella titubeante se lo puso, su mirada ámbar se clavó en los ojos verdes de ella, musitando un agradecimiento Aeva le ofreció una taza de té, ella vaciló, había dejado un lugar donde los hombres solo buscaban aprovecharse de ella; al final acepto al escuchar su estómago rugir. Él le dijo que escucho los murmullos de los vecinos de la "prostituta" que llegó a la localidad.

— Las personas pueden ser crueles con sus palabras, todos tenemos una historia detrás, lo importante es empezar de cero — le dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Te gustaría trabajar en mi café? Eso te ayudaría en lo que encuentras otra cosa —. Linda lo observo de nuevo sin creerlo, ese hombre no la conocía, ¿cómo podía ofrecerle ayuda?, sin nada que perder decidió aceptar gustosa. De ese gesto humano de Aeva nació una amistad de casi dos años, el joven recién llegaba a Paris y así como Linda fue duramente criticado y acosado.

— Des, es un buen hombre — susurro Tomás al escuchar el relató, Linda solo asintió con lentitud ante esas palabras — ¿Cómo escapaste de Nicholas?

— Hubo una redada en la mansión, Nicholas huyó y una parte de su "gente" escapamos de ahí, algunas fueron detenidas o murieron en medio del cruce de tiros, yo escape con solo la ropa que llevaba encima, viaje por auto-stop y llegue a París, ni loca pensaba permanecer en Alemania — mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Linda sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolso y prendía uno para sí misma. Los nervios de contar su pasado la estaban matando. La nicotina era de gran ayuda.

— No es conveniente que vuelvas a la boca del lobo Linda, tu sabes cómo es ese mundo de mierda — comento serio, Linda negó con la cabeza.

— Tomás, tenemos que sacar a Des con vida, si vas tu solo, lo único que conseguirás será un disparo en la cabeza— contestó enojada — si para eso debo de ver a las personas que jamás pensé en volver a ver, lo haré.

— Bueno ¿Cuál es tu plan?, en vista que solo tenemos hasta la tarde de hoy para aplicarlo.

— Dile a Nick que lo veras con noticias sobre Ithiel, gana tiempo, supongo que serás bueno en eso, yo me disfrazare de sus sirvientas y buscare a Des en la mansión.

— ¡Eso es suicida! —Gritó el suizo — ¿quieres que le mienta a ese hombre?

— ¡Se lo debes a Des! — Gritó la chica perdiendo de nuevo su compostura — necesito buscar ropas como la de ellas, tenemos dos horas para realizar todo Tomás, ¡llama a ese bastardo!

Tomás suspiro, encendiendo su móvil y marcó el teléfono de Nicholas, un paso en falso y todos estarían muertos, al segundo timbrazo este contestó.

— Vaya, sigues siendo un amo en el tiempo, por un momento pensé que olvidaría el plazo que te di — la voz de Nicholas era de pura burla, Tomás apretó sus puños en rabia.

— Tengo noticias de Ithiel — soltó con calma, del otro lado de la línea Nicholas abrió los ojos sorprendido— Tenemos que vernos, te diré todo lo que averigüé y me dejaras ver a Des.

— No estás en la posición de poner tus condiciones Tomás — se burló Nick mientras tomaba una vaso de vodka, el líquido caliente corriendo por su garganta le dio la calma que deseaba en ese momento.

— Se cómo trabajas Nick, fuimos socios casi tres años, conozco tu maquiavélica mente, quiero ver el rostro de Des y saber que lo tienes entero; si no, podrás olvidarte de la única pista que te une con tú ex.

La risa del otro lado de la línea le puso los pelos de punta a Tomás, Nicholas estaba drogado como de costumbre, y al parecer también alcoholizado.

— Esta bien Tom, te mostrare a tú Des, debo decir que es un hombre muy atractivo, casi dude en regresártelo, pero...para que deseo la copia si puedo tener el original. Te veo a las siete en mi mansión, no intentes hacer algo estúpido —. Pronunciando esto colgó la llamada, Tomás lanzó un juramento; el plan tenía que salir a la perfección.

Ithiel iba en camino a Johannesburgo, después de meditar las palabras de la joven y de ver a su hermano plantarle los recuerdos en la cara, decidió buscar a aquella chica, en contra de las protestas de William, quien termino cediendo y llevándolo a la ciudad.

— Tantos años y aun te importa ese bastardo, señor — le dijo William al ver el rostro casi pálido adornado de ojos ámbar de su jefe, este los cubrió con lentes oscuros para pasar desapercibido, su largo cabello cubierto con una mascada de la zona, Ithiel podría pasar por una mujer hermosa si se lo propusiera.

— No es obvio, por algo vamos a buscar a esa chica y ofrecerles la ayuda que necesiten —. Dijo con calma, por dentro su corazón latía desbocado, ese sentimiento que pensó muerto, el cual casi le cuesta la vida una vez. Por su mente pasó las escenas de esa reunión, él era el trofeo del jefe, era un hombre con mayor atractivo que una dama, se ganaba las miradas de morbo a su paso, pero una mirada que siempre quiso captar jamás le fue correspondida.

— ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ir a las reuniones Ithiel! — dijo la voz grave de Nicholas, mientras Ithiel peinaba su largo y rubio cabello frente a un hermoso peinador de madera. Nick lo tomo con rudeza de los hombros al ver que este lo ignoraba y lo obligó a voltearse mientras con una de las manos levantaba su rostro con brusquedad.

— ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! – le gritó furioso, pesé al reclamó este no separo sus manos de aquel rostro pálido.

— Crees que soy un imbécil, ¿verdad?, ¡confiésalo! No vas a hacerme compañía, ¡vas a observar a ese desgraciado! — provocado por la fuerza de su contrario, el cuerpo frágil de Ithiel se pegó más al tocador tumbando las cosas que estaban sobre este, algunos perfumes caros y joyas cayeron del mueble, provocado por la fuerza desmedida de Nicholas.

— ¡No! Solo tengo ojos para ti, ¡Suéltame, te lo suplicó! — la voz llorosa al sentir la mano bajar del mentón a su cuello le provocaba un terrible miedo.

Escuchando esas palabras lo jaló hacia el dándole un beso sin una pizca de ternura, Ithiel cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la boca de Nicholas invadir la suya. La dulzura no formaba parte de su relación. Era solo satisfacer los deseos del otro, mientras las manos de Nick se aferraban a su cintura y lo subían a aquel peinador, la mente del rubio divagaba con un hombre de imponente altura y ojos azules.

¿Por qué había dejado a Nick? Era correcto que los maltratos de este y sus constantes celos podían provocar su muerte un día de estos, también que su hermano y su adicción a la heroína estaban agravando el padecimiento que aquejaba a este. Pero el enamoramiento hacia el socio de su pareja fue el principal motivo; no quería que ambos murieran por una situación que solo vivía en su imaginación. Pese a todo, al parecer Nicholas jamás lo sospecho. Tomás seguía vivo hasta el momento.

Llegaron al hospital, pese a ser de los mejores, aun había rezagos de pobreza en la zona, al entrar por el servicio del personal autorizado, varios doctores clavaron la mirada en Ithiel. William habló con algunas personas quienes al saber de quien se trataba buscaron a la Dra. Maeda, Ithiel tomo asiento en una silla de ruedas.

— Maia salió de urgencias, al parecer Leo Splinder casi muere, pero ya lograron estabilizarlo —. comento William con rapidez.

— Menos mal, no quiero tener en mi conciencia dos muertes — comento con frialdad a William.

Maia llegó rápidamente, frente a ella veía por vez primera al hombre al cual le debía los grandes avances del hospital.

—Señor, es un honor tenerlo aquí — dijo Maeda — ¿necesita más tratamiento para su hermano?

— No, requiero ver a la señorita Lourdes en una sala privada — la voz de Ithiel alertó a Maia, pero al ver el asentimiento de William fue en búsqueda de la chica, al pasar el pasillo la encontró a lado de la cama de Leo, este se encontraba sedado. Al escuchar que entraban al cuarto la joven se puso en alerta.

— Tranquila, no pienso echarte del cuarto, el señor Ithiel te busca — la voz firme de Maia tranquilizo a Lourdes un poco.

— ¿El vino hasta aquí? — preguntó sorprendida, jamás imagino ver de nuevo a ese hombre; ¿qué lo haría cambiar de opinión?

— Si, ahora deja de preguntar estupideces y muévete, tenemos poco tiempo — le ordenó, Lourdes tembló un poco y la siguió a otra habitación de aquel hospital, frente a ella estaba tanto William como Ithiel, aunque este último tenía una especie de turbante y lentes de sol.

— Pensé que no querían verme — musitó Lou, Maia y William los dejaron solos, Lourdes tragó en seco.

— Perdóname por mi arrebató, creo que es momento de que entiendas porque estoy en Sudáfrica y, sobre todo, cual es el motivo para presentarme de nuevo ante ti. Lourdes tomó asiento, y atenta escucho cada palabra.

Tomás estaba listo, su abrigo de frio tenía un espacio oculto en donde llevaba una pistola AMT AutoMag V calibre cincuenta, Linda se marchó al centro comercial de la ciudad, se le había descrito la ropa de las jóvenes que estaban al servicio de Nick, llego después de una hora con bolsas de una tienda de ropa francesa.

— Extrañamente esos atuendos se consideran de moda — exclamo con asco al ver lo diminuto de las prendas.

— Nicholas no vestiría a sus sirvientas con ropa barata, al menos mis cuentas siguen intactas, el bastardo me está dando oportunidad.

— ¿Tienes noticias de Lourdes?

—No desde la mañana que me llamó, tengo que avisarle sobre el plan de ir por Des, necesito tener un testigo más por si no regresamos — comento Tomás buscando su móvil, el cual estaba conectado a un cargador en la pared.

— Tomás ¿Tú eras amigo de ese tal Ithiel?— la pregunta sacó de su tarea al suizo, la observo curioso —. Nosotras jamás pudimos ver por completo a ese hombre, lo escuchamos como un rumor, pero nunca vimos su apariencia — comento Linda, dirigiéndose al baño del café para cambiarse con las ropas adquiridas.

—Podría decirse que sí, cuando comencé a trabajar para Nicholas, Ithiel y él ya eran pareja, todos los socios sabíamos que Nicholas había aceptado una relación con un hombre, de hecho cuando Nim se enteró de que yo era homosexual tuvo un recelo a que me acercara a su pareja, comenzó a maltratarlo, pocos teníamos el valor de interceder por ese hombre — la voz de Tomás sonaba melancólica, recordar sus épocas como socio del capo no le traían buenos recuerdos.

— Nosotras supimos de su noviazgo al verlo menos en la casa de citas en Alemania — comento Linda desde el baño del restaurant.

— Lo imagino, Ithiel significaba mucho para Nick. Pero a pesar de las cosas este era sumamente infeliz; un día Ithiel me propuso un trato extraño, me conto su plan para escapar, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante eso, no me espere esa confianza conmigo, pude haberlo traicionado, pero no quería verlo muerto, además entendía las razones de huir, en cambio, le di un arma y lo ayude a conseguir la cuenta de Nicholas.

Linda salió de golpe del baño al escuchar eso. — ¡Ayudaste a escapar a ese hombre! — grito la rubia, la cual ya estaba completamente enfundada en un vestido de noche negro con un sugerente ligero y con lentillas cafés que cubrían sus ojos verdes.

—Sí, pero William me considera un bastardo por quedarme al servicio de Nim a pesar de que me dieron la oportunidad de huir con ellos; por eso me extraña que este no quiera ayudarme; me debe su libertad Linda — al pronunciar esas palabras su teléfono sonó, era Lourdes.

— Por un momento pensé que nos habías olvidado — dijo Tomas preocupado.

— Hola Tomás, hace mucho tiempo sin escuchar tu voz — el corazón de Ithiel latía muy rápido al decir esas palabras con la mayor frialdad posible.

— Tú, pensé que no querías saber nada de nosotros ¿cambiaste de opinión, Ithiel? — Tomás rezaba por que así fuera, el suspiro del otro lado de la línea no era buena señal de ello.

— No, no iré a Francia por nada del mundo — la voz sonaba cargada de rencor — pero... aun así deseo ayudarte Tom, te debó unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas mi exitoso escape.

— Lo sé Ithiel, pero dudo que allá me seas útil, en un instante iré con mentiras hacia Nicholas, probablemente no regrese con vida de ahí — Ithiel soltó un respingo del otro lado de la línea, "tanto gustaba de ese tal Des para arriesgarse tanto", medito.

— ¡No seas idiota! Tomás, aun puedo ayudarte. Irán por ti hombres de Nick, aún tengo contacto con su gente, son por decirlo, espías míos, confía, ellos te ayudaran; tienen órdenes mías ¿cuál es tu plan?

— Una de las empleadas de Des ira por él, mientras yo hablo con Nicholas sobre la "información" encontrada, debo decir que necesito al menos un mensaje de voz tuyo, dudo que se trague ese cuento Ithiel, así que espero que tu gente ayude a salir a la chica y a Aeva con vida de ahí. — dijo con cuidado de no sonar alterado, aunque el ligero temblor en su voz delataba el miedo que tenía.

— Esta bien, prometo que mi gente los sacará a ustedes tres con vida de ahí, te enviare el mensaje de voz, Tomás, el personal a mi encargó tendrá una flor muy característica en su bolsillo del traje, será una magnolia — Ithiel esperaba que recordara la referencia.

— Una magnolia, interesante elección Ithiel, gracias por aceptar ayudar, por un momento pensé que estábamos completamente perdidos. Trata bien a Lourdes, estaba muy alterada — la voz de Tomás sonaba más tranquila, al menos irían con apoyo.

— Una cosa más Tomás. Cuando salgan de ahí, deseo verte en Sudáfrica. Espero que al fin aceptes mi oferta — al pronunciar esa frase corto la llamada.

Linda escuchó atenta la conversación, suspiro con algo de alivio al saber que no estaría completamente desprotegidos.

— Bueno Linda, el plan es simple, entraremos ayudados por infiltrados de Ithiel, buscaras a gente que sea alidada de él y sacarás a Des con vida de ahí, necesito distraer a Nim al menos durante una hora. Así que por favor intenta sacar a este en ese lapso de tiempo.

Linda solo asintió ante esas palabras, la ropa corta le incomodaba, y las manos le sudaban terriblemente, el vacío en el estómago que experimentaba en ese momento le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Una camioneta Suburban blanca acudió por ellos por instrucciones de Nicholas a las seis en punto, bajando del vehículo dos personas, una morena y la otra de cabello rojo les abrieron las puertas, ambos sujetos tenían una curiosa magnolia en la solapa de su saco negro, lanzando un suspiro Tomás ayudo a Linda a subir al coche, uno de los enviados le tendió una máscara a la joven, idéntica como las que utilizaban las demás chicas de servicio.

— El señor Ithiel nos envió, sabemos de la existencia del joven que busca, pero solo los guardias de más rango tienen acceso y con el estricto permiso de Nim— el pelirrojo pronuncio esas palabras con un notable y marcado acento irlandés, a Tomás no dejaba de sorprenderle la cantidad de nacionalidades que trabajaban para Nick.

— La jovencita buscara la manera de llegar a Des, yo tendré que hablar con Nicholas, ayúdenle a pasar desapercibida entre las otras mujeres— dijo Tomás con autoridad, el hombre hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza y después de voltear al ver al frente, no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna durante el viaje.

La hora de viaje le pareció eterna a Tomás quien solo observaba a Linda jugar nerviosa con sus manos frente a él. La chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Aun te puedes arrepentir, Linda — comento con voz calmada, ella negó con la cabeza sin pronuncia palabra alguna, la palidez en su piel reflejaba que estaba aterrada. — No debes ir por mí, cuando escape de ahí, si es que yo lo logro, te veré en la camioneta.

Llegaron al portón de la mansión, esta era majestuosa sin vecinos alrededor, era el lugar perfecto para usarla de guarida, las paredes surcadas con piedra negra y sus extensos jardines le daban un toque sobrio. Sin ser revisados por los guardias que vigilaban los accesos Tomás pudo notar a varias personas con la magnolia; esa flor, era gracioso verla, pensó.

El bajo del coche y fue escoltado, el personal no se molestó en verificar si venia solo, confiaban en los choferes quienes siguieron el camino con Linda aun dentro, esta se encontraba oculta gracias al polarizado de los vidrios del vehículo. Una vez en el estacionamiento uno de los choferes la ayudo a bajar.

— Sigue la puerta que está enfrente, en el tercer piso está el joven que buscan, tiene vigilancia a su alrededor, generalmente una chica sube a dejar comida a los guardias, tendrás que fingir ser esa chica. La cocinera tiene un plato especial esta vez — los susurros del guardia eran rápidamente procesados por Linda, quien solo asentía con rapidez, tenía que subir a las habitaciones donde Des estaba custodio y darles un somnífero a los guardias. Agradecía al creador que Ithiel los haya ayudado, estaba aterrada de ver ese mundo de nuevo.

Bajo del coche con rapidez, y se encontró con muchas jóvenes, algunas la miraban con curiosidad, otras solo la ignoraban, ninguna de ellas se le acercaba. Las máscaras no ayudaban a reconocer a alguna de esas chicas, a saber, si entre ellas estaba las personas con las cuales compartió su horrible experiencia en Alemania; una de las mujeres le entrego una vasija con comida en ella.

— Tardaste demasiado, en el piso de arriba están los guardias, ¡muévete! — la mujer era sin duda una de las más viejas de entre ellas, pero noto con felicidad que esta poseía una flor de magnolia en su vestido negro y ajustado. Al parecer Ithiel tenía más infiltrados de lo que se imaginaba. Los hombres de Nick le silbaban al subir por las escaleras, ella solo fingía no escucharlos, su mente estaba concentrada al cien por ciento en hacer creer a esos sujetos que era parte todavía de ese mundo.

— Mira, la comida esta lista — pronuncio uno de los guardias a su compañero, ninguno de ellos poseía la seña, así que tenía que andarse con cuidado, sin mirarla si quiera ambos hombres devoraron con avidez el contenido de aquellos platos y tomaron el vino con prisa; ella se alejó un poco, al instante uno de ellos cayó inconsciente, alarmando a su compañero.

— ¡Qué demonios!— gritó el hombre, agachándose para tomar el pulso de su amigo, al parecer no eran precisamente somníferos lo que contenía la comida. — ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué demonios le pusieron a la comida?!

La pregunta quedo inconclusa, el segundo sujeto cayó fulminado al suelo. Linda abrió la puerta con cautela, no sin antes tomar una de las armas de aquellos hombres y ocultarla en el liguero de su atuendo. Dentro de la habitación estaba Des, inconsciente y con un pie vendado. Ella se cubrió la boca de la impresión al verlo amarrado, con sumo cuidado busco la manera de desatarlo; tenía golpes en el rostro y se veía más pálido de lo usual.

— ¡Jefe, despierte! — dijo la chica moviendo su rostro hacia ella, Des abrió con lentitud los ojos y se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, Linda se despojó del antifaz que cubría su rostro

— ¿Linda? ¡Debe ser una alucinación! — gritó sorprendido al verla sin la mascara

— ¡No, no lo es! ¿Puede caminar? ¡Necesito sacarlo de aquí!, Tomás lleva media hora hablando con Nick.

— ¿Tomás está aquí también?— la mirada de Des era de completa sorpresa mientras intentaba con dificultad procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás imagino que este fuera a salvarlo.

Linda pudo desatar los nudos de la mano y siguió con los nudos de los pies, Des lanzo un grito al poder al fin mover sus manos, se encontraba mareado, sucio y con un dolor horrible en la pierna provocada por la herida de la cuchilla.

— Linda, no debiste haber venido, esto es muy peligroso — la regaño, ella le lanzo una sonrisa. Cuando vio aquel cordón desatado pudo por fin reír de alivio, Des con sus pocas fuerzas le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

— Tenemos que irnos señor, recargase en mí, hay que tener cuidado con los hombres de Nick — murmuro mientras sujetaba los brazos del otro, arrastrar a Des sería un problema, aunque tenía condición física, Linda media mucho menos que Aeva y las heridas que poseía dificultarían el proceso. Para su fortuna llegó uno de los hombres infiltrado por Ithiel y le ayudo con la tarea de cargar a Des.

— La camioneta esta abajo, hay una salida por la parte trasera de esta mansión señorita, ¡síganme! — ordeno aquel hombre, Linda vio como el sujeto entraba en lo que parecía ser un desván y metía a Des ahí, le ordeno que se arrastrara al final—. ¡Sigue usted!

Linda estaba a punto de escapar, pero el remordimiento de irse sin Tomás pudo más con ella, recordó que no sabía nada de este, llevaba cerca de una hora en la mansión, y no había dado alguna señal de vida, en medio de sus cavilaciones escuchó varios disparos.

— ¡Señorita suba por favor! — le ordeno el hombre, ignorándolo salió corriendo; el sonido de los disparos no permitía escuchar que Des le gritaba que volviera, bajando las escaleras del tercer piso, varios de los hombres se reunían rápidamente, los cuales veía como Nicholas tenia sujeto a Tomás por el cuello de la camisa y apuntaba con una pistola a su cien.

— ¡Pensaste que no notaría la mentira de Ithiel! — la voz de Nicholas era de odio puro, los hombres de Ithiel no podía ayudar a su amigo, sin saber que impulso la orillo a cometer esa locura, Linda sacó el arma que había robado minutos antes y disparo en la espalda al capo. El cual lanzó un grito de dolor, que alerto a los guardias.

Tomás aprovecho aquel momento para recoger la pistola que había caído de la mano de Nicholas y ocultarse detrás de un pilar de la mansión, para horror suyo observo como Nim ordenaba que el traidor muriera. Linda recibió dos disparos en el pecho cayendo ante su atónita mirada; Disparos cruzados saltaban de un lado a otro, uno de ellos casi le da en la cabeza, uno de los hombres con magnolia lo arrastro lejos de ahí.

— ¡La chica! — gritó Tomás — ¡Tengo que volver por ella!

— ¡No, está muerta! ¡Escapa de una maldita vez! — comento aquel sujeto metiéndolo en una de las tantas puertas de la mansión, en ella se encontró con el sujeto moreno y Des, quien estaba pálido y tembloroso.

— Tomás ¡¿Dónde está Linda?! — Des lo sujeto de la camisa la cual estaba manchada de sangre que no era suya, la cara decaída de Tomás fue toda la respuesta que necesito Aeva para soltar en llanto; los sujetos llevaron a Des y Tomas fuera de la mansión, algunos de los hombres estaban peinando la zona. Metiendo dentro de la cajuela de un auto los hombres se despojaron de la flor al observar que el resto se había dado cuenta de la traición.

— Los llevaremos a las afueras de la zona, la carretera está a 3 km, es lo más que podemos hacer por ustedes — comento el hombre moreno. Tomas les susurro un gracias; Des seguía desecho a lado suyo, intento tomarlo del brazo, pero su mano fue apartada con brusquedad.

— ¡Suéltame Tomás! ¡Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubieras aparecido en mi vida! — Grito furioso, las lágrimas aun caían por sus mejillas. El plan había resultado exitoso, pero a qué precio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Esto fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Tarde casi tres días en buscar atar los cabos sueltos. Bueno con este faltan solo cinco capítulos para darle un final a esta historia; que ha gustado, que han odiado, me la han recordado a mi santa madre. Pero en fin. Un saludo y gracias por comprender mi hiatus. 


	16. ¿Nosotros?

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es obra de Snipster"_

* * *

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los ámbar mientras el crujido del camino hacia eco en la camioneta donde ambos iban de incognitos, Des se encontraba indignado y sumamente molesto, Tomás había causado un desastre de su vida, por culpa de su enamoramiento Linda murió en aquel cruce de balas; él era libre, pero a costa de la existencia de una de sus mejores amigas, las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron en sus mejillas, los hombres que guiaban su libertad estaban en un silencio que causaba más incomodidad en el ambiente.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino? — preguntó Tomás para romper el mutismo en el que todos se encontraban. El hombre pelirrojo lo miró un momento.

— No — contesto secamente, el teléfono de aquel hombre sonó, viendo el mensaje una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro — Al parecer hubo un cambio de planes, Ithiel nos pagó para ayudarlos, los dejaremos en el aeropuerto ahí estará el avión privado de un conocido, este los llevará a Sudáfrica. — explico el sujeto con ese acento irlandés, Des miró con curiosidad a los hombres de Ithiel, al parecer iría a ver a Leo, como un nuevo sentimiento de impotencia, recordó que llevaba ya casi una semana sin saber de su pareja; no sabía si este estaba grave por el accidente, si seguía vivo.

— Tomás ¿sabes algo de Leo? — la pregunta hecha casi como un susurro le causo al aludido un golpe certero al ego, entendía que dentro de los sentimientos de Aeva él no figuraba; lo quería, incluso podía sentir que lo deseaba, pero no era un amor genuino lo que sentía uno por el otro, solo era mera atracción física.

— Se encuentra bien, Lourdes esta allá, ella lo ha cuidado en tu ausencia — explicó, Des agradeció mentalmente, aunque la muerte de Linda dolía, saber que Leo estaba a salvo le daba una tranquilidad en medio de su caótico sentir.

— Gracias por salvarme Tomas... sé que pudiste haber huido, pero regresaste por mí — dijo Des mientras levantaba su mirada levemente, las mejillas de Tomás se tiñeron en un dulce sonrojo —. Te estoy agradecido, pero eso no significa que te he perdonado, no entiendo como acabe metido en este lio.

Con esa última frase suponía que le debía una razón a Des de todo. Era hora de explicarle como habían pasado las cosas.

— Des... cuando te vi en ese parque patinando pensé que eras una persona que yo conocía, supongo que sabrás a que me refiero — la voz del suizo se entrecortaba, como acto reflejo Des llevó su mano al cuello, aun recordaba las palabras de Nim, él se parecía a la persona que los ayudaba a escapar.

Tomás recordó como esa altura llamó su atención en primer lugar, Francia no era un lugar donde gente con esa peculiar característica transitaba, las piernas largas al moverse al ritmo de hielo lo hicieron voltear intrigado.

Aquel hombre de cabello negro y porte elegante le era extrañamente familiar, iba a ignorar eso y seguir su camino cuando el sujeto cayó por error al ejecutar un giro mal. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el frio hielo, lo que causo un murmullo por parte de los usuarios de la pista; sin pensarlo, aquel sujeto saltó hacia el lago congelado y lo ayudo a incorporarse, arrastrándolo a la orilla con cuidado.

— Cuando abriste los ojos, casi exclamó el nombre de Ithiel, pero no parecías reconocerme, y tampoco tenías temor al ver mi rostro de nuevo — medito Tomás — supe que no eras él, pero me quedé maravillado con tu apariencia física y con la plática en el café supe que era una buena persona. Yo era una escoria comparado contigo, así que decidí dejar a Nicholas, tenía pensado retirarme de ese mundo, sabía que me estaba destruyendo, hable con él quien se extrañó de mi decisión, pero acepto por nuestra amistad; una vez finalizado eso pensé en pretenderte, no me importo lo de tu novio aventurero, pero Nick estaba insistente con verte, tenía curiosidad por ti. Sabía que si él te veía entendería porque llamaste mi atención en primer lugar.

— ¿Tanto me parezco a ese hombre? — musito Des molesto, como el parecido con ese sujeto le pudo haber traído tantas desgracias.

Tomás recordó el pasado, el ramo de magnolias desperdigado en el suelo, pisoteadas y desechas como aquel cuerpo en la cama de la habitación, tenía golpes en lugares que no se veían a simple vista, el joven sollozaba, él había entrado a la habitación por error, no pensó en ver esa triste escena. Ithiel, siempre altivo se encontraba en esa posición tan humillante, llorando por los golpes que Nicholas le había dado; Él sabía que este tenía una actitud violenta, pero no pensó en ver que se ensañaba con su pareja.

Iba alejarse de aquel lugar, pero las flores en el suelo crujieron al ser pisadas, al escuchar el ruido el llanto fue callado de golpe e Ithiel se alarmo de su presencia.

— ¿Tomás? — Pregunto cubriendo su cuerpo herido — ¿Qué haces aquí? — las mejillas de ambos se encendieron, Tomás palideció, sabía que Nicholas no era ajeno a su homosexualidad, le daba gracia que no se escondiera de ella por lo cual disfrutaba trayéndole amantes para su deleite, incluso si él se hartaba se "divertía" con ellos; pero si Nick lo descubría en la habitación de su novio, no tendría piedad de él.

— Discúlpeme, me voy — dijo dando media vuelta, no se percató que a su espalda la mano de Ithiel lo sujetaría con fuerza.

— Tomás, espera... por favor, has visto como es un retazo de mi vida con Nick, sé que eres un buen hombre, tú no disfrutas de esto — la voz aterciopelada de Ithiel lo aturdía, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo semidesnudo con avidez, sería un mentiroso si no admitía que él también había deseado recorrer el cuerpo de este, era muy hermoso, pero eso era prácticamente mortal —. ¡Ayúdame a escapar!

— ¡Debes de estar loco!, piensas que traicionare a Nicholas, ¡me matara si se enterara! — exclamo, el brazo de Ithiel se aferró más a su cuerpo, la mano se deslizo suavemente por su brazo erizando su piel.

— ¡Por favor! Solo necesito una oportunidad Tomás, te hare rico, incluso, ¡huye conmigo! — exclamó, el rostro de Tomás era de completa sorpresa — solo deja todo esto, puedo darte una mayor abundancia de lo que él lo hará y sin destruirte en el proceso.  
  


— No puedo hacer eso, lo lamento Ithiel, pero... te ayudare — cuchicheo con voz queda acercándose a él. Sacando el arma que portaba se la entregó al rubio, este lo miro sorprendido.

— Tomás, ¡gracias! Si algún día te hartas de esta vida con Nick, la oferta seguirá en pie, tienes mi palabra —. La voz de este era sugerente, su mano seguía en el hombre, era tan fácil, estaba disponible, pero si alguien los veía... alejándose lentamente Tomás solo le sonrió y se marchó de aquella habitación.

Des escuchaba el relato, entendía varias cosas, la primera el motivo del suizo a enamorarse con rapidez de él. Tomás podría negarlo, pero esa conversación demostraba que este sintió algo por Ithiel; al parecer la imagen que tenia del suizo distaba mucho de lo que vio al principio.

— ¿Qué pasara con Nick?, él nos buscara — pregunto Des asustado, ese hombre era el infierno mismo; la tortura física y mental que sufrió fue poca, sabía que de seguir ahí su destino hubiera sido peor.

Tomás entendía su miedo, él estaba aterrado también, aunque Linda le disparo en la espalda al sujeto, sabía que la herida no lo había matado. Aun recordaba la conversación con él en la mansión, como el no creyó ninguna palabra dicha por su boca, Nicholas averiguó al fin quien ayudo a su pareja a huir.

— Tomás, Tom... mi homosexual amigo, enserio creíste que me tragaría el cuento de que sabias donde estaba Ithiel, tú jamás fuiste cercano a él, o al menos pensaste hacerme creer eso — la mano de Nicholas fue muy rápida, lo levanto sin vacilación, la falta de aire y el dolor de la pierna lo hicieron gimotear.

— ¡Creíste que me tragaría el cuento de Ithiel! — grito apuntando con el arma a su cabeza, si no hubiera sido por Linda, él estaría muerto. Nick estaba dispuesto a matarlo, la verdad que oculto por años había salido a la luz.

Des se cubría el rostro, le dolía la pierna horriblemente y se sentía sumamente sucio. Necesitaba un analgésico, y sobre todo dormir. Los hombres le avisaron que habían llegado, ayudándoles a bajar de la camioneta, Tomas y Des se percataron que ya era de madrugada; el aeropuerto de Paris se veía extrañamente vació en esa parte de la pista de aterrizaje. Una mujer con una bella sonrisa los invito a subir al jet privado, que era lo que sobresalía en aquel sitio, este era muy bello por dentro, tenía lo más indispensable para viajar cómodamente; un joven con mirada bermellón los veía curioso, su cabello blanco contrastaba con aquellos peculiares ojos y la piel morena.

— Mi alias es Alaksmí* — se presentó ante ellos, Des estaba sorprendido de su apariencia, el cabello era visiblemente teñido, y el color de ojos eran lentes de contacto. Al parecer este joven era el enviado de Ithiel.

— Tomás Natt, y este hombre ese Des Aeva, agradecemos que tú y Ithiel nos ayuden — comento Tomás extendiendo su mano ante él, este la estrecho con una sonrisa, para después ordenar el avión partir. Des uso el baño para su total alivio, al parecer ese sujeto le había preparado ropa.

— Nos dimos el tiempo de ir por algunas cosas a sus hogares, claro...con la mayor discreción posible — exclamo ese peculiar sujeto — debo decir, que el parecido de ese joven con mi señor es asombroso, me alegró que Nim no se haya quedado con él.

Tomás se crispo ante esas palabras, al menos tenia ropa limpia para cambiar la manchada de sangre y sobre todo un motivo valido para estar cerca de Des, el cual salió recién bañado de un cuarto de lujo, era sorprendente como los ricos poseían cosas tan lujosas, la camisa de vestir amarilla y su usual bufanda volvían a él, fue un shock verse al espejo y notar las ojeras marcadas y su falta de cabello; tuvo que modificar un poco su peinado, el dolor en la pierna fue calmado gracias al agua caliente y poderosos analgésicos que encontró en el botiquín del baño de aquel avión.

Agradeciendo las atenciones, Aeva se fue a dormir, Tomás suspiro resignado, suponía que este debía de estar cansado. Con el pasar de las horas los gritos retumbaron en el avión, corriendo Tomás fue a la habitación que ocupo Des para descansar. Encontrándolo en medio de una pesadilla, sus gritos eran desgarradores, sin meditarlo siquiera, corrió a abrazarlo, Des se aferró fuertemente a él posando su cabeza en su pecho, los brazos del suizo se aferraron a este con fuerza y los gritos cesaron.

— Descansa, Des — murmuro, velaría el sueño de este lo que quedaba del viaje.

En el hospital de Johannesburgo, Ithiel observaba el cuerpo de Leo recostado en aquella cama de hospital, Maia iba cada cierto tiempo a revisarlo, ¿porque se motivó a ver al joven de ojos verdes? En aquel lugar fue más por culpa que por interés. A su lado Lourdes permanecía velando a su amigo, en lo que Des se trasladaba a Sudáfrica, había generado algo de empatía con el rubio, una vez que escucho su historia, cuando le informaron que Des estaba a salvo... pero Linda había fallecido; las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo por sus ojos. Ithiel y William la había consolado un poco y se ofrecieron a ayudarle a velar a Leo.

— Esta menos preocupado... ahora que sabe que él viene en camino — preguntó Lou a Ithiel, quien levanto su mirada de Leo para observarla.

— Si, ya sabes que lo ame, obviamente una parte de mí desea verlo — murmuro, Ithiel se quitó las gafas de sol, no tenía caso conservarlas ante la presencia de esa chica, aunque en su cabello aún tenía el turbante. Lourdes suspiro.

— Tengo que ir por un café, ¿puede quedarse con Leo a solas? — preguntó, Ithiel afirmo con la cabeza, mientras buscaba alguna revista para leer, Lou se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital.

Leo comenzó a moverse algo alterado, una vez que Lou salió de aquella habitación, Ithiel buscaba algo entre sus cosas, ignorando que el moreno se despertaba de los sedantes que Maia había aplicado; al buscar con la mirada, percibió la figura que se encontraba en el sofá. Con dificultad murmuro el nombre, de quien creyó era su acompañante.

— D-es — susurro, Ithiel se asustó al escuchar la voz grave por la dificultad al hablar, sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo asintió, sintiéndose como un estúpido por ser confundido con el hombre que ahora ocupaba los pensamientos de Tomás, por lo visto su parecido con el sujeto era verdad.

— Acércate... supongo q-que todo... fue un sueño — susurro con dificultad, haciendo ademán de querer sujetar la mano, Ithiel lanzó un juramento en su mente; si el chico lo veía de cerca se percataría que no era su pareja, para su fortuna Maia importuno en la habitación, lo que él aprovecho para escapar.

— ¡Des! —exclamó dolido, Maia observo a Ithiel huir, Al parecer era verdad que la pareja de Splinder era muy parecido con el joven.

— Leo, tranquilízate — murmuro Maia, revisando sus ojos y las heridas de la cabeza de este.

— Maia, todo fue una pesadilla, Des no me odia, cierto...

— Tranquilízate, no puedo inyectarte tranquilizantes a diestra y siniestra — murmuro autoritaria, Des solo no soporta verte en ese estado... es todo — mintió, intentaría ocultar la verdad de Splinder lo máximo que pudiera; otra emoción podría costarle la vida a su paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. se acerca el drama, a un hay cosas que contar antes de que esta historia llegue a su fin. Saludos a todos.
> 
> *Nombre de la diosa hindú del Infortunio.
> 
> Sé que mala suerte o Infortunio es un ave, pero me dio flojera inventar otro OC.


	17. Decadencia.

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

La habitación a medio iluminar, un cuerpo tibio a su lado, por un momento pronuncio el nombre de Leo, pero se dio cuenta con terror que no eran los brazos de su prometido en donde estaba, Des despertó de golpe, observando que el suizo era el que lo abrazaba, la indignación corrió por su cuerpo y lo empujo con fuerza; él otro cayó de golpe de la pequeña cama.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — exclamó con furia Des, Tomás se sobo la pierna, a un estaba magullada por los impactos de bala, observo con pena que Des se había despertado. No tenía excusa para a verlo abrazado.

— Lo siento, tenías pesadillas y yo...

—...tú nada, eres despreciable Tomás, ya te dije que no te perdono el hecho de que Linda muriera por habernos envuelto en esto, maldigo el día en que nos cruzamos en ese parque — cada palabra dicha con odio causo un dolor profundo en Tomás, si llegó a tener alguna oportunidad con Des había muerto junto con Linda, resignado se puso de pie y lo miró dolido.

Saliendo de aquel cuarto pudo escuchar el llanto de Aeva, ahora se sentía más miserable; el joven de cabellos blancos se acercó a él, lucía aterrador.

— Llegaremos en dos horas a Johannesburgo — dijo con una ligera sonrisa, al parecer había escuchado el alboroto — ¿Todo bien?

— De maravilla — gruño Tomás caminando a uno de los asientos del avión, la vista que tenía enfrente de los grandes edificios era formidable. En unos momentos pisarían el continente africano, y volvería a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Lejos en Paris, dos hombres eran arrastrados, sus cuerpos lucían lacerados por los golpes, uno tenía el rostro desfigurado y el otro estaba sangrando de su boca, este último había perdido al menos dos dientes en aquella golpiza; una figura alta e imponente los observaba desde arriba, Nicholas no tendría perdón de ellos.

— Creyeron... ¿creyeron qué no me daría cuenta de quienes me traicionaron? — su voz era calmada, el hombre de cabellos rojos escupió más sangre, a su alrededor notó a tres personas más, una era la mujer que ayudaba a Nicholas con la comida, otra era la madame de las sirvientas sexuales del capo, y otro era uno de los hombres de la guardia personal de Nick, los tres personajes lucían tan golpeados como ellos.

Al poner atención pudo notar que Nicholas tenía una venda alrededor del torso, al parecer el disparo no le había hecho demasiado daño, más que unas cuantas magulladuras, estaba casi seguro que el capo usaba un chaleco anti-balas cuando la rubia le disparó.

Los hombres de la guardia de Nicholas portaban unas horribles máscaras, era el sello distintivo de su banda, ninguno de ellos cinco tenían escapatoria; los golpes serian poco, una pesadilla los esperaba.

— Espero que estén dispuestos a hablar, mientras más guarden silencio peor será su muerte, más agónica, más cruel. Traigan a la cocinera — ordeno Nim, uno de los hombres con máscara arrastro a la mujer, pataleaba, lagrimas corrían por su rostro, mezclándose con la sangre de sus heridas, ella había envenenado la comida que costó la vida de los guardias que vigilaban a Des.

— Carol, oh Carol*, eres una pequeña imbécil, se te dio una posición privilegiada desde hace años, te pagaba bien, ¿Por qué me traicionaste? — pregunto cínicamente, la chica tenía un hipo que no le dejaba hablar, el terror en su cara era notorio, el pelirrojo sintió lastima por ella —. Contesta perra, ¿cómo te comunicabas con él?

Ella negó con la cabeza, Nim enfureció, haciéndole una seña al guardia observaron como este le ponía una inyección en el brazo, la chica lanzó un grito agónico que hizo llorar a la otra mujer y cerrar los ojos al resto, la cocinera comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo.

— Algo de veneno Carolina, tú tendrás la muerte más piadosa de todos — musitó cerca de la chica que escupía espuma de la boca; la mujer a lado de ella lloraba desconsolada, Nick dirigió su mirada a ella, la máscara le había sido arrebatada mostrando unos ojos cafés, la chica se encorvó, la ropa se veía rasgada; probablemente los hombres de Nick habían abusado de ella.

— Mmm, mira quien llora desconsolada, hace unos momentos lo hacías de placer — sonrió en una mueca cínica, la chica lo miró furiosa —. Aun le guardabas amistad Leonor, después de casi cinco años de no verlo, darías tu vida por él.

— Ithiel era mi mejor amigo, ¡por supuesto que iba ayudar a tu ex-socio si era un favor pedido por él! — gritó la chica en medio de su llanto, en ese momento Nicholas la sujeto fuertemente de los cabellos.

— A un puedes hablar y evitar que te mate con mis propias manos — susurro con calma cerca de su oído, la chica le escupió en la cara, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

— ¡Olvídalo! — pronunció con odio cada palabra, Nicholas sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, pasando la hoja suavemente por el cuerpo de la chica, se dirigió a la oreja izquierda de la misma, arrancándola de un solo tajó, el sonido ensordecedor de los gritos femeninos provoco que uno de los hombres golpeados vomitara.

— ¡Tortúrenla hasta que hable! — ordenó, los hombres se llevaron el cuerpo de la mujer quien aún gritaba y lloraba del dolor, Nicholas se acercó a los dos conductores, ellos habían sido capturados al momento de salir del aeropuerto, el riesgo que corrieron fue demasiado excesivo.

— Miren, tenemos a este lindo par — Nicholas se acercó al hombre que había vomitado y lo mató de un balazo en la frente, la pistola ahora apuntaba la sien del hombre de cabellos rojos —. Solo necesito uno para el mensaje, ¿a dónde se dirigía el avión?

— Sudáfrica — murmuró, no tenía caso evitar decirlo, el dinero no le serviría de nada a donde iría.

— ¡Buen chico!, tal vez fui demasiado duro contigo, ¿qué pensarías si te dejase ir? —. después de esas palabras y antes de que él conductor pudiera abrir su boca, Nick disparó.

Tomás observaba a Des recoger la pequeña maleta que su anfitrión había preparado, este se colocó algo de maquillaje en los moretones, pero aun así las torturas físicas provocadas por Nicholas eran evidentes, en especial en el cambio radical en su cabello, William pasaría por ambos al aeropuerto, era casi las cinco de la tarde cuando por fin llegaron a Johannesburgo. Bajando con dificultad las escaleras de la pista pudieron observar a un hombre que Tomás conocía muy bien.

— Madd — murmuro acercándose, más no espero el golpe en el rostro que este le propino.

— ¡Eres un canalla con suerte, Tomás! — le gritó el sujeto de cabellos blancos ante la mirada asustada de Des, al darse cuenta de su presencia, Madd abrió los ojos espantado —. Te conseguiste un doble de mi hermano.

Tomás se sujetaba la nariz, entendía el golpe en el rostro, por algo esperaba que William fuera el que los recogiera, para su sorpresa Madd ayudaba a Des a subir al auto, en el cual William los miraba divertido.

— Dejaste que tu novio me golpeara William — musitó Tomás al ver que el británico se reía de su nariz rota. Este le abrió la puerta de atrás.

— Claro, eso y más te mereces Tomás, al menos ambos están vivos — le explicó, no importa cuántos años pasara de no verlo, Scott siempre sería un sabelotodo.

— ¿Cómo esta Leo?— preguntó Des a los dos hombres, la mirada de Madd se quedó clavada en Tomás, al parecer estos dos no eran pareja después de todo.

— Tú eres la pareja de Splinder — preguntó William mientras encendía el jeep para dirigirse al hospital —. ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo?

— Irónica que es la vida — susurro Tomás, al parecer aún se encontraba cabreado con Madd

— Leo está bien, la señorita Lovelance lo ha cuidado, tanto yo como la señorita Vega hemos procurado el bienestar de su novio — al escuchar ese apellido Aeva soltó un bufido, no podía creer que ese chica no haya desaprovechado la oportunidad a pesar de las desgracias.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Johannesburgo, Leo preguntaba por Des, el chico se había llevado la impresión de que su novio era Ithiel, y a pesar de que Maia intento hacerlo entrar en razón, no había poder humano que lo callara.

— ¡Necesito verlo! —Exclamó furioso, los aparatos emitieron sonidos nada agradables, Leo intentaba incorporarse gritando de dolor en el proceso, la doctora lo sujeto con fuerza pidiendo ayuda; fuera de aquella habitación Ithiel veía todo el alboroto que se había ocasionado por su presencia, quitándose el turbante entró a aquel cuarto, su cabello rubio y largo era la mejor prueba de que él no era por quien Leo gritaba.

— Señor Splinder, mucho gusto mi nombres es Ithiel Etaniel — dijo con calma, Leo observo la ropa, definitivamente él era el hombre que salió de la habitación minutos antes y no era su adorado Des.

— ¿Dónde está Des? — preguntó, la garganta le ardía por el esfuerzo en llamarlo, Maia suspiro de alivio, pero ya no podía seguirle mintiendo —. Él no ha estado aquí ¿verdad?

— Él vendrá enseguida — secreteo Maia, mirando suplicante a Ithiel el cual bufó molesto.

— Aeva viene en camino, al parecer Tomás y él no tardaran en llegar — pronuncio fastidiado, al escuchar ese nombre la memoria de Leo le recordó las palabras de Lourdes, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Maia entró en pánico, Ithiel había dicho información de más.

— ¿Tomás? ¡¿quién carajos es Tomás?! — gritó, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta por el esfuerzo, la dificultad para respirar le oprimía el pecho, su presión se alteró de nuevo. Si hubiera podido Maeda hubiera matado al rubio, quien se lamentó de su comentario.

— Ithiel ¡Busque a Lourdes!, y llame a una enfermera — le ordenó, la cara de Maia era de furia completa, indignado salió a buscar a la chica que comía un bocadillo ajeno a todo, quería acabar con todo eso, estaba fastidiado del olor de antiséptico y la gente enferma a su alrededor.

— Maia te llama, al parecer tu amigo se puso enfermo de nuevo — Lourdes dejó todo y se fue a la habitación, claro que no le iba a decir que era completamente culpable de ese estado, observando su reloj espero que William no tardara mucho.

El camino fue corto, ante ellos estaba el hospital de Johannesburgo, Des entró a paso presuroso, pero William lo detuvo.

— Señor, tenemos que llevarlo a que lo revisen, sus heridas podrían infectarse— la cara de Aeva era de completa frustración, pero el británico tenía razón—. Por aquí está la enfermería, venga conmigo.

El rubio guio a Des para que fuera revisado, antes de que hiciera lo mismo con el suizo se dio cuenta que este no estaba detrás de él, al parecer Tomás seguía siendo un cobarde en cuanto a los hospitales. Madd se había sentado en una de las salas de espera, y se puso a jugar con su móvil, a veces su novio podía ser más infantil que nada; suspirando decidió buscar a Ithiel, así que sacó su móvil para llamarlo.

Tomás camino entre los pasillos del hospital, su pie le daba dificultades pero no debía de hacer mucho escándalo, no dejaría que lo volvieran a revisar después de que el Galeano de Nicholas casi lo mata. Se encontró con los cuartos de las personas que estaban internadas en el hospital, Lourdes salió de uno de ellos, su rostro lucia pálido y cansado, a su lado una mujer de cabellos cortos con una bata de hospital salía de la habitación.

— ¡Ese maldito hombre!, como se le ocurre decirle a Leo información, tuve que sedarlo de nuevo — dijo la doctora a Lourdes quien negaba con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, espero que Des ya haya arribado al hospital, la presencia de él calmara a Leo — comento Lourdes — Tomás no debe ser un impedimento cuando Des le explique todo quedara más tranquilo.

— Eres demasiado positiva niña, ¿cómo se pondrá tranquilo? Ese tal Des casi fue asesinado, y lo salvo otro hombre — murmuro Maia — Espero que tu amigo tenga una buena explicación.

Tomás miro a ambas mujeres retirarse de la habitación, por lo visto Leo estaba ahí, y sabia de su existencia; no era como si él fuera una gran amenaza, Aeva amaba profundamente a su pareja él sobraba en ese lugar, pero su presencia se debía no solo a Des, Ithiel, tenía que agradecer que al menos él y Aeva siguieran con vida. Una parte cruel deseo entrar a importunar el sueño de Splinder, decirle mentiras de su estadía con Des en su ausencia, pero dándose la media vuelta antes de cometer una tontería fue a buscar a su benefactor.

— Listo — murmuro una enfermera en inglés cubriendo la herida de la pierna de Des, este le dijo un breve gracias en francés y se puso de pie, William lo esperaba a fuera de la sala, estaba desesperado Ithiel no le contestaba el celular, cuando se disponía a acercarse el rubio una doctora lo intercepto, ante la mirada sorprendida del británico.

— ¡Usted!— le grito aquella doctora, Des se sorprendió, atrás de ella una apurada Lou lo seguía, al verlo sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría—. ¡Debe estar contento!

— ¡Eh! Perdone pero no entiendo de que me habla — explico Des confundido, mientras la médico se acercaba amenazante a él. William salió a detenerla, pero una persona se les adelanto. Una curvilínea chica la sujeto del brazo ante la mirada atónita de Lourdes y Des.

— ¡Sr. Aeva! — comento la chica, Des la reconoció enseguida como la mujer que ocasiono sus primeros ataques de celos —. Espero que me recuerde, discúlpela es algo emocional.

— ¡Claro que te recuerdo! — gritó Aeva, la gente a su alrededor los miraba con curiosidad — ¡usted es la zorra que subió la foto del moreno de fuego!

— ¡Des! — Gritó Lourdes al ver que la discusión tomaba un rumbo poco deseado — ¡cálmate! La señorita Vega ha sido muy amable.

— ¡Suéltame Vega! — Gritó Maia — Este sujeto tuvo con el alma en un vilo a Leo.

— ¡Silencio Maeda! Deja de ser una loca, Leo es novio de Des, acéptalo — grito la morena, ante la cara iracunda de Des, y la sorprendida de Lovelance

— ¡Joder! Que soy lesbiana y Leo es mi amigo, deja de portarte como una perra hipócrita Vega — grito la doctora, ante la cara asustada de William y Madd que se acercaron a ver el pleito.

— ¡Pelea de gatas!— gritó Madd, su pareja lo miro con desaprobación.

— ¡Señoritas! — la voz de un hombre sonó con autoridad callándolas en un instante, ante ellas un furioso Ithiel negaba con la cabeza, Aeva se quedó sorprendido, el parecido entre ambos era asombroso, el rubio era más bajo que él, pero sus piernas largas y sus ojos, era idénticos, por un momento las palabras de Nicholas resonaron en su mente. Maia guardo silencio, Vega también, entendía que el sujeto frente a ella era el socio del negocio con su padre, Lourdes agradeció mentalmente que Ithiel apareciera—. ¿Usted es Des Aeva?

— Sí, gracias por su ayuda en Francia — dijo Des, la pregunta dicha por el rubio no tenía ni una pizca de amabilidad, al parecer la presencia de él en aquella habitación le molestaba.

— No lo hice por ti, tú novio desea verte, espero que no olvides que es por él que estas aquí — cada palabra dicha por el rubio tenía un leve amenaza, y un ligero reto, dándose la vuelta el hombre se alejó de ahí, siendo seguido por un presuroso William, el moreno de cabellos blancos se volteó y les dio un breve saludo mientras se reía socarronamente.

Des lanzó un suspiro, Lourdes le dio un leve abrazo el cual le respondió agachándose un poco, la chica se veía exhausta al parecer al igual que él, la noticia de Linda le había dolido mucho.

— Me alegra que estés bien — susurro con tranquilidad.

— Lo sé, fue una horrible experiencia Lou, y la muerte de Linda me duele, pero yo y Leo saldremos de esto, solo es una etapa, ¡ahora por favor! Quiero verlo —. Le dijo a su amiga, la cual asintió y lo guio a la habitación, Lourdes observo como la apariencia de Des había sido levemente modificada, no tenía idea de que tanto sufrió su mejor amigo, pero en definitiva era mucho más fuerte ahora.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación de Splinder el cual fue sedado después de su ataque de pánico, Des lloró al ver la apariencia de su novio, su cara tenía unas profundas ojeras, su piel morena estaba lacerada por los golpes, un brazo vendado al igual que su torso, una mascarilla de oxígeno cubría su rostro y una enorme venda estaba sobre sus hermosos cabellos café. Se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su torso y tomó su mano; estaba feliz de estar vivo y verlo por fin, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano puso su cara sobre esta, Lourdes miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, a su espalda sintió la mirada de una persona. Los ojos azules miraban con dolor el acto de amor de esos dos. Tomás entendió por fin, que él jamás seria vencedor en esa pelea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Escuchan eso, fue mi corazón quebrarse en miles de pedazos por mi pobre Tomás, pero ya vienen más cosas, así que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Ya quedan tres capítulos para el final de esta "Desventura de la vida". Gracias por sus comentarios y estrellitas. Ya son más de 1,200 y casi 900 coments hasta el día de hoy. Las loveo.
> 
> *Tengo la costumbre de basarme en canciones de época para los nombres, lo que le dice Nick a la chica es el titulo de un canción.
> 
> Ahora como mini bonus cositas random que no había explicado.
> 
> 1\. Las máscaras que usan los secuaces de Nicholas son basadas en las caras diabólicas de los Blight de AMOLAD canon.
> 
> 2\. Las magnolias son una especie de burla para Nick por parte de Ithiel, ya que este siempre le regalaba estas flores. Como se medió dio a entender en el flashback de Tom.
> 
> 3\. En el capítulo donde Vania defiende a Lourdes fue un regalo a los que shippean el AmorxVanidad. Aunque como ya medio vieron yo shippeo el VanidadxMédico (¡Viva el crack!)


	18. Juego

"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"

* * *

El ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza y melancolía, los brazos de Aeva se aferraban a la mano de Splinder, quien ajeno al contacto dormía sedado por los calmantes, los sollozos del alto eran escuchados por dos personas en esa habitación, una era Lourdes, la cual sentía lastima por el segundo espectador pese a las circunstancias que habían conllevado a que Des saliera lastimado, el corazón de Lovelance sentía empatía por el suizo, era notorio el rostro de aflicción, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos.

Tomás observo la lastima en la cara de Lou, dándose media vuelta se alejó de aquella escena que le partía el corazón, el sentimiento de vacío en la boca del estómago, las lágrimas sin poder ser derramadas, cuanto martirio sentía en ese momento; lo destrozaba el no poder, a pesar de las circunstancias, ser considerado un buen pretendiente de Des. Se detuvo a recargarse en una pared blanca de aquel hospital, justo cuando pensó hallarse solo una mano delicada se posó en su espalda, ocasionando que volteara a verle, los ojos ámbar tan parecidos pero enmarcados por ese cabello rubio igual de largo como lo recordaba.

—Ithiel... — el nombre broto de su garganta como un susurro, las mejillas del aludido se tiñeron de un dulce carmín.

— Tom, he deseado verte todo este tiempo — sonrió, era verdad que quería buscarlo una vez que se sintió a salvo, pero su egoísmo y amor propio podía más, que el que sentía por Tomás.

Con calma tomó su mano, era tan delicada y blanca, Ithiel aparentaba ser una mujer muy hermosa, pero el tono de su voz y los rasgos de su espalda te quitaban esa ligera duda, vestido con ropa de la zona y un turbante morado que colgaba grácilmente de sus hombros, Tomás lo encontró encantador; las mejillas sonrosadas le recordaban a las de Aeva, o ¿será que Aeva le recordaba a Ithiel?

— Pensé que no te vería vivo, ¿él jamás lo sospecho? — pregunto el rubio, Tomás negó con la cabeza, la mano de Ithiel se aferró a la suya con fuerza, ese contacto le traía recuerdos de anhelos olvidados. En ese momento el móvil de Ithiel sonó, al ver de quien se trataba su rostro enrojeció, alejo su mano del toque de Tomás para contestar, al escuchar el sonido de aquella voz casi suelta el teléfono de la impresión.

— Hola, mi amor ¿me extrañaste? — Nicholas sonaba seductor, pero su aterciopelada voz reflejaba lo que él odiaba, ese tono de amenaza antes de que lo golpeara hasta perder la conciencia.

— Nick... No, si te soy honesto preferiría verte muerto — al escuchar el nombre, Tomás palideció, ese cabrón seguía vivo. El rostro de Ithiel era de terror, pero controlo muy bien el temblor de su voz —. Supongo, que encontraste mi paradero.

— Claro, era tan solo un indicio lo que necesitaban mis hombres, te ocultaste bien, el sobornar a mis secuaces fue tú mejor idea, quiero confesar... que todos murieron de la peor forma posible... por cierto, alguien quiere saludarte, di hola Leonor — la voz de fondo soltaba unos gritos agonizantes, Ithiel abrió los ojos espantado, Leonor era su amiga y dama de compañía en la mansión de Nick. El maldito la estaba torturando, uno disparos se escucharon repetidas veces, y los gritos se dejaron de oír.

— ¡Maldito malnacido! — exclamo Ithiel, Tomás lo sujeto mientras se dejaba caer en llanto e histeria, las carcajadas de Nick sonaron lo suficientemente altas para que el suizo las escuchara.

— Iré por ti Ithiel, Sudáfrica no es tan inmensa como piensas, algo de dinero y tu cuerpo estará en mi cama — el tono iracundo puso a temblar al rubio, sus pesadillas se cumplieron —. Hasta pronto.

Una vez que colgó la llamada Ithiel se aferró a Tomás, su cara derramaba lágrimas de frustración y dolor, él sabía que si el plan salía mal, su vida y la del resto correría peligro.

— Ithiel, tenemos que huir — murmuro Tomás sujetándolo, era lo más sencillo, pero el rubio estaba harto, no quería seguir huyendo, no deseaba tener esa sensación de zozobra quería vivir tranquilo.

— ¡No!, no merecemos esto, estoy cansado Tomás, quiero tener mi libertad, ese desgraciado no puede ganar siempre — limpiando sus lágrimas le sonrió a ese hombre de ojos azules que a un le provocaban sensaciones. Tenía que idear un buen plan y estar preparados, poder poner las cartas sobre la mesa, era un juego de vida o muerte con el capo; solo uno saldría vencedor en ese cruce de poder, Nicholas caería en su territorio y ahora que tenía al suizo para él, no perdería la oportunidad. El vencedor debía ser él.

En el cuarto del hospital, Lourdes había dejado a ambos solos, William y Madd le habían ofrecido el hospedaje en el hotel donde Vania y Leo se quedaban, a pesar de que el mundial estaba por llegar a su fin, los cuartos eran escasos, por lo cual Des tendría que compartir cuarto con la chica, aunque él no quería despegarse de su pareja. Llevaba ya casi una hora viéndolo dormir, el dolor de sus heridas le escocia, pero al menos tenía una leve sensación de bienestar al estar lejos de aquel infierno que paso en Paris.

— Tengo que revisarlo — una voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era aquella mujer de cabello corto. Era obvio que tenía enemigos en aquel lugar, aunque no entendía el descontento de esa mujer en particular.

— Doctora ¿por qué parece desagradarle mi presencia? — pregunto perspicaz, Maeda lo observo un momento, podía ignorarlo, pero su actitud hace unas horas, dejo de ser profesional.

— Yo soy amiga de la infancia de Leo, como escuchaste no tengo ningún interés en ese hombre, moriría por mejores culos, como el de Vega — las mejillas de Des se sonrojaron ante esa declaración —. Espero que tengas una excusa con Leo, si no mi enojo es lo que menos deberías temer.

Después de la revisión a Leo, la médica dejo el cuarto, era verdad, a pesar de que le había ocurrido esa horrible tragedia, la presencia de Tomás era difícil de explicar, se cubrió el rostro con pesar, se arrepentía de sus decisiones, si él hubiera viajado con su moreno de ojos verdes nada hubiera pasado, él no hubiera dejado que le pasara esa horrible tragedia, jamás hubiera conocido a Tomás, Linda lo esperaría con una sonrisa en su bella cafetería; su egoísmo y los celos lo llevaron a esas situaciones, malas decisiones de parte suya, habían modificado sus vidas para siempre.

Leo sintió humedad en sus manos, abrió los ojos despacio, estos le pesaban, creyó haber sido sedado de nuevo, ante él tenía un Des llorando, temiendo que fuera una alucinación alargo su mano para tocarlo, asustado de que se desvaneciera en el aire como sus anteriores visiones, su cabello lucio diferente notando que sus mechones no estaban, además de una palidez poco saludable que adornaba sus bellas facciones, odiaba verlo llorar.

— Des...— susurró, la garganta le ardía por los gritos de horas atrás, los ojos de Des se abrieron alarmados reflejando sus orbes ámbar, apretó su mano a pesar de la sonda para tomar la de él.

— ¡Leo! Dios, perdóname, debí acompañarte me odio tanto en estos momentos — las lágrimas continuaron sin tregua, surcando sus mejillas de porcelana y ocasionando un nudo en la garganta a Splinder; comprendía poco de lo que pasaba, tenían miles de preguntas en su mente, pero verlo le bastaba en ese instante.

— No... no llores Des, ¿por qué no estabas a-aquí? — las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca, le dolía como el infierno, quemaba con esfuerzo, su voz se oía terriblemente rasposa, Des se alarmó y llamó a alguna enfermera. El moreno negó con la cabeza.

— Leo, no te esfuerces, te contare todo... yo conocí a una persona en tu ausencia — las palabras salieron sin ser pensadas de su boca, la expresión de Splinder fue de completo pánico, al ver la reacción del otro comprendió su error —. No, no como lo imaginas, el hombre me ayudo en el parque, estaba cabreado contigo y me caí en una pista de hielo, intento ser mi amigo no veía lo malo en eso, admito que estuvo mal Leo, pero las cosas dieron un giro cuando él se me declaró; en ese momento lo rechace y venía a verte... pero un loco me secuestro durante casi cuatro días.

Las mejillas de Leo estaban rojas, la ira se sentía en sus puños ocasionando que las sondas derramaran algo de sangre por el esfuerzo que ejercía en ellas, Splinder estaba furioso, si se hubiera podido poner de pie habría aventado con fuerza lo que lo ataba a esa maldita cama y hubiera golpeado a los que dañaron a su novio; sobre todo a ese hombre cuyo nombre parecía ya conocer.

— ¿Se llama Tomás? — Leo pregunto con dificultad, las mejillas de su novio se encendieron, el moreno conocía perfectamente lo malo que Des era para mentir, sus ojos lo delataban, al escuchar ese nombre sus facciones fueron más honestas que sus palabras — e-el sujeto p-arecido... a ti me lo dijo.

— Sí, él fue la persona que me rescato de mi secuestro, gracias a Tomás estoy con vida y aquí Leo. Pero... aun así parte de todo es culpa de él — las cara de aflicción de su amado fue suficiente. Maldecía sus heridas internas, deseaba con fuerza saber cuál era la apariencia de ese hombre y después golpearlo sin piedad, le dolía la mentira de todos, entendía poco el porqué; Des intento acercar su mano para tocarlo, pero Leo la aparto con brusquedad. Aeva recordó las palabras de aquella médica, Splinder no se lo pondría tan fácil.

En un café sudafricano, Tomás observaba como Ithiel llamaba a varios números y mandaba mensajes como loco, frente a ellos Madd y William comían un bocadillo, el golpe en la nariz por parte del hermano de su benefactor le calaba, al igual que las heridas de bala en su pierna, necesitaba con urgencia dormir y un analgésico. La mano de Ithiel se colocó sobre la de él, haciendo que Madd enarcara una ceja. Odiaba que su hermano olvidara que aquel suizo, era antes un secuaz de Nicholas.

Tomás se perdió ante aquel suave contacto, no era idiota, las acciones del rubio reflejaban un sentimiento que él no sabía si podía corresponder, deseaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero ambos estaban ya muy podridos y corrompidos, ¿tendrían felicidad unas almas como las suyas?

— Tom, rente unas habitaciones de hotel para Lourdes y Des, Vania Vega también se encuentra alojada ahí, pero... ¿tú puedes venir con nosotros? — al escuchar eso William se atragantó con el jugo, Madd golpeo la mesa ante esa proposición,

— ¿Le revelaras a este imbécil nuestra posición? — la pregunta se escuchó agresiva, Ithiel amaba a su hermano, pero no dejaría ir a Tomás tan fácil.

— Te recuerdo hermanito... que es mi hogar, William y tú tienen las condiciones óptimas por mí—. Los puños de Madd se estamparon repetidamente en la mesa, tirando varios de los objetos, un cuadro de ansiedad no era bueno para él.

— Cariño, por favor...— William intento calmar a su pareja, la cual iba a arremeter contra el suizo, Ithiel se puso de pie, ante la mirada de los comensales de aquel restaurante, Madd suspiro y se marchó del establecimiento, William se disculpó y corrió detrás de él.

— Ithiel, no tienes que invitarme a tu hogar, agradezco la atención, pero debemos buscar un plan donde Nicholas no nos mate ­— la voz de Tomás era tranquila, aunque el temblor en su mano izquierda al llevarse el café a los labios delataba su incomodidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo les dejaría de ventaja Nick?

Una copa de vino en su mano izquierda, su traje predilecto de color rojo oscuro, tal como la sangre que corría de sus enemigos al desmembrarlos; Nicholas tenía frente a él a un hombre de cabello cano, una maleta con información le era entregada. El capo estaba a punto de subir a su avión privado para dirigirse a Sudáfrica, solo tenía que atar algunos cabos de las personas que rodeaban a Ithiel, entre ellas ese hombre que era muy parecido a él.

— ¿Qué averiguaste del hombre que tuve bajo resguardo? — pregunto Nicholas, el sujeto de cabellos blancos le tendió un par de fotografías.

—Des Aeva, reconocido comerciante de la zona turística francesa, es dueño de una cafetería muy popular en los últimos dos años, su hogar es el mismo lugar que aquel local, tiene un padre neerlandés y una madre alemana. Al parecer la similitud con el señor Ithiel es una coincidencia, está según chismes de residentes de la zona en una relación con un hombre llamado Leo Splinder.

— Interesante... ¿Qué descubriste de su pareja? — levantó una ceja al escuchar que el hombre que tenia secuestrado, también era homosexual.

— Bueno, el sujeto trabaja hace unos años en una agencia de viajes, los dueños de esa agencia son la familia Vega, al parecer empezaron un proyecto en Sudáfrica y enviaron a su hija y este hombre allá.

— ¡Que irónico! Sudáfrica, que coincidencias de la vida — río el capo, encendiendo un cigarro de marihuana frente a aquel sujeto — ¿descubrió quién es el dueño de ese negocio?

— ¡Claro!, el padre de la señorita Vega me lo dijo todo, después de una "amistosa charla". Splinder es el negociador principal y realizan un trato con un tal William Scott —comento el hombre con una sonrisa, Nicholas se atragantó con el vino, la pareja del hermano de Ithiel era participe también.

— ¡¿Dónde están ubicados?! — gritó, lanzando la copa al suelo, los efectos alucinógenos de la droga lo estaban alterando.

—Johannesburgo... — comentó el hombre espantado, la cara de Nicholas daba completo terror. Este al fin había encontrado la parte exacta del paradero de Ithiel sacando un fajo de billetes se lo entrego a su informante. En cuestión de hora estaría en la misma ciudad que su ex.

— ¿Una duda? Antes de que te marches, ¿Splinder sigue en Sudáfrica?

— Si, al parecer el hombre sufrió un accidente allá — le dijo el sujeto quien tomaba sus cosas antes de marcharse, el capo era aterrador.

— Perfecto...Tomás, ay Tomás, me acabas de entregar a Ithiel y Des en bandeja de plata — la sonrisa sardónica que tenía en el rostro era suficientemente alarmante. Dando las órdenes precisas. Se marchó rumbo al continente africano.

La mirada de Des estaba aún llorosa, Leo había calmado su furia, pero no le dirigía ni un vistazo, Lourdes se ofreció a cuidarlo para que descansara un momento, el más alto se negó.

— Des, sigues herido, lo mejor es dejar que Leo se calme — le susurro su amiga.

— Odio verlo furioso conmigo Lourdes — el llanto amenazaba con salir, estar cerca de Splinder y a la vez alejado de él era una tortura. El moreno pareció escucharlo y furioso volteo hacia ellos.

— ¡Vete Des! ¡Huye con tu héroe! — grito con esfuerzo Splinder, ante la cara de mortificación de Des, y la furiosa de Lou.

— ¡Deja de ser un imbécil! — lo regaño la chica, con las manos cruzadas en señal de desaprobación

— Lourdes, no lo retes, está bien Leo, me iré al hotel. Solo espero que me perdones y que sepas que te amo... ¡adiós! — caminado lentamente tomo su bufanda de aquella silla de espera y salió presuroso, las lágrimas salieron sin tregua. Que había hecho, que le deparaba a él y a Leo; los celos de este serian suficientemente fuertes, incluso más que el Amor.

Por otro lado, Leo sollozaba, era un idiota, un imbécil, había echado a Des, Lourdes se sentó a su lado a un furiosa, esperaba que sus amigos arreglaran sus diferencias. No quería ver a esos dos separados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Sé que soy una mentirosa total, pero este fin de semana no actualizare, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para ver el final de esto. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos


	19. Adios.

_"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Frannie, la gerente de la agencia, estaba a punto de cerrar su oficina para ir a comer, los últimos guías estaban despidiéndose de ella, quien les daba un afectuoso saludo, cuando un Mercedes Benz rojo arrojó a toda velocidad el cuerpo golpeado de un hombre frente al establecimiento alertando a los transeúntes quienes sorprendidos se acercaron a curiosear; la mujer llamó desde su móvil a la policía y sus empleados a una ambulancia, uno de ellos se acercó a ver quién era el herido, ella se percató con horror que se trataba del señor Vega, el dueño de la agencia, uno de los guías reviso su pulso, la mano inerte y el tono violáceo de la piel fue suficiente para que Frannie lanzara un gemido de horror, solo esperarían la ambulancia.

Eran ya casi las tres de la tarde en aquel hospital de Johannesburgo, Maeda decidió tomar un bocadillo mientras se encontraba en su hora de comida, caminaba frente a la barra de alimentos observando las cosas que ofrecía aquel comedor, volteando hacia atrás una imagen robo por completo su atención, sentada en una mesa con un vaso de café en la mano, se encontraba Vania Vega, la doctora torció el gesto, la chica era atractiva, sí, pero también era un dolor en el culo; procedía a ignorarla y regresar a los alimentos cuando la chica de cabellos negros recibió una llamada, al contestarla conforme transcurría la conversación su cara paso de su mueca habitual a una de completa desolación; Maia pudo observar como la joven se desmorono en su asiento.

Sin meditarlo la doctora mando su comida al diablo y se acercó a ella, quien se cubrió la cara con las manos en sollozos quedos e ignoraba por completo que no estaba sola.

— Vega, ¿estás bien? — Maia le puso un brazo en el hombro, la pregunta era tonta pero necesaria, la chica hipeaba en llanto, ver a esa mujer perder la compostura era extraño, los ojos violetas la vieron con detenimiento y sin saber cómo ella se aferró a sus brazos.

— Mi padre acaba de fallecer — susurro cerca de su oído, las lágrimas de ella empapaban la bata del médico, Maeda lanzo un suspiro y le dio un abrazo de consuelo. Perder un ser querido no era lo mejor, ella lo sabía en carne propia. — No sé porque lloró, su fortuna será mía; soy libre de sus críticas, pero duele.

— Eso prueba que aun eres más que una engreída e insufrible — le dijo Maia, dándole una palmada en la espalda como consuelo, Vega soltó un respingo ante el contacto.

— No eres buena dando consuelo — se burló la joven aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, la médica sonrió, no era buena consolando de manera afectiva, era fría y sin sentimientos con algunos pacientes excepto Splinder, por ser su amigo de la infancia.

— Te doy un premio por la observación del siglo Vega — Maia se hizo para atrás, quitándola de su hombro pero sin soltarla del todo, pudo observar con detenimiento los orbes amatista que a un tenían humedad por el llanto, definitivamente la mujer era de su tipo, si no fuera por esa maldita lengua que cargaba.

— Gracias por servir de apoyo — la morena se limpió las lágrimas y tomó de nuevo ese aire de superioridad; un breve instante de debilidad no era algo que una Vega pudiera tener — ¿cuándo saldrá de aquí Splinder?

— En unas horas será trasladado a otro hospital, ¿supongo que tú regresaras a velar a tu padre? — la pregunta fue casual, pero la mirada de Vega reflejaba que eso no estaba en sus planes.

— Tengo que cerrar el trato con Ithiel, no está en mis planes irme... no me mires así, mi padre no era muy de protocolos y mi madre debe de encontrarse en Milán, hartándose de ropa — la simple frase reflejo como la vida de lujos no siempre era de felicidad, Maeda negó con la cabeza y le dio un espacio, dejarla unos minutos tranquila era lo mejor, ella no tenía por qué consolarla ya que ambas ni siquiera eran amigas, pero la mano de Vega se aferró en su bata cuando se disponía a irse de la mesa.

—Vega, pensé... que deseabas estar tranquila — aclaró Maia, los ojos de Vania recorrían los suyos, sonrojada se dio cuenta que la había detenido en un arrebato, para Maeda eso lucia adorable.

— Tengo que hablar con alguien, si me quedo sola... me volveré loca en llanto — confesó con simpleza, los ojos de Maia se abrieron sorprendidos, tal vez la joven no era lo que aparentaba ante todos, quizá la decoración de su apariencia no era más que una máscara, sonriéndole le dijo.

— Supongo que puedo comer contigo, muero de hambre — dijo con pereza la médica; ambas morenas tenían una charla trivial, la doctora compro algo de comida, la socialité la acompañaba; Vega guardaba las preocupaciones de su futuro, al menos la presencia de Maeda servía para olvidar sus propios problemas.

Des Aeva caminaba rumbo al hotel, dolido era poco, sentía una furia consigo mismo y rencor hacia lo que el destino le había dado en esos instantes. Ya no lloraba, tenía que ser fuerte, meditar en que le depararía el porvenir, Leo estaba mal herido, le tomaría meses recuperarse de ese accidente, y él había abandonado la cafetería, la situación financiera y emocional no estaba nada favorable. La angustia lo atosigaba, ¿qué pasaría si Splinder no le perdonaba?, si el moreno lo rechazaba por celos no tendría por qué seguir, sacudió ese pensamiento abrupto de su mente.

Entre esos pensamientos, perdió el camino a su destino, cuando miro la calle se dio cuenta que había llegado a un lugar lleno de restaurantes, con resignación se percató que solo tenía en su bolsillo las llaves que le dio Lou y su carnet de identificación, por las prisas no tomo algo de efectivo, intentado encontrar el camino de regreso se topó con un grupo de personas conocidas a lo lejos, Madd y William tenían una pelea verbal en un idioma que Aeva no conocía, después de unos minutos el joven que se parecía a él y Tomás llegaron.

— Ithiel, decidimos que iremos a terminar unos negocios en mi país— explico el británico, la cara del rubio era de pánico, pero Ithiel aceptó; entendía que su hermano requería espacio y sabía que con William estaba en buenas manos.

— No me molesta William, al contrario... me parece estupendo que huyan de aquí — confeso Ithiel, la mirada de Madd fue de sorpresa, esperaba un regaño por parte de su sobreprotector hermano.

— Nick volvió, ¿no es así? — la pregunta de Madd no extraño a su hermano, siempre había sido demasiado perspicaz.

— Sí, el malnacido vendrá por mí, así que William sabes que hacer en caso de que me pase algo malo, los papeles están en orden y necesito que antes de que se larguen arregles lo del joven Splinder, quiero que cierres el negocio con Vega — las palabras eran órdenes precisas que William apuntaba en su móvil, por más confianza que tuvieren, el puesto de secretario de Ithiel no dejaba de ser su trabajo.

— ¿Te vas a entregar a ese imbécil? — el reclamó latía en esa pregunta — voy a matarte Tomás ¡es tú culpa! —. Madd se acercó a golpear a Tomas por segunda vez, pero una mano lo detuvo, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era el joven que se parecía a su hermano, al parecer era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

— Aeva, ¡que sorpresa! No imaginaba que te gustara escuchar planes ajenos — la voz de Ithiel era sarcástica, Des solo lo observó confundido, comprendía que este y Tomas tenían algún tipo de relación, que no era precisamente de amigos.

— Escuche el nombre de mi pareja, es normal que me inmiscuya en el asunto — Des estaba a la defensiva, las miradas ambarinas se medían una a otra, Tomás observaba el inminente enfrentamiento.

Ithiel dio un resoplido molesto, debía de solucionar las cosas en el hospital y sobre todo, deshacerse de la sensación de molestia que tenía con Aeva, pero que Tomás aun suspirara por ese hombre no le ponía nada contento.

— Des, creo que te debo una explicación de la situación actual en la que se encuentran tú y Leo, las cosas no son tan sencillas — explico Ithiel ante la cara de preocupación del aludido.

Leo ya había sido trasladado a una habitación particular, un lujo del que no todos podían disfrutar en aquel hospital con cuartos compartidos y pésimas instalaciones, que Ithiel lo protegiera, significaba lo mejor en ese inhóspito lugar. A su lado estaba Maia y Lourdes, esta última intentaba hacer entender al moreno, que Des no había hecho nada malo.

— Leo, por favor...hace menos de un año, estabas arrepentido de tus celos hacia Des, el casi muere y ahora por un milagro del creador está aquí, enserio vas a echar todo por la borda por una idea tonta — Lourdes sonaba persistente, Leo aún tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado después de que Des había partido de la habitación anterior.

La nueva habitación contaba con un modesto televisor y un sillón para las visitas, mientras Lourdes intentaba convencer a Leo de la situación con Des, una noticia en la pantalla, los hizo callar a ambos.

— En noticias internacionales, una serie de atracos se han propagado en la zona turística de París, un grupo delictivo conocido como " _los blights_ " se encuentra amenazando a dueños de los negocios, registrándose daños en la "Relojería Druven" y el desmantelamiento de un popular café conocido como "Ardent", además de que se sospecha que la muerte del conocido empresario de la zona Albert Vega, está ligada con esta ola de delincuencia — la presentadora de aquel canal de noticias mostraba en pantalla los videos de lo que quedaba de la hermosa cafetería de Des, así como la foto del dueño de la agencia donde trabajaba Leo.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Lou, llevándose ambas manos en la boca, el rostro de Leo se veía pálido. Por un momento dudó de lo que contaba Aeva, pero ahora entendía las palabras de su pequeña amiga, la morena decidió llamar a August, temía por la seguridad de su pareja y el bar.

En camino de nuevo al hospital, Aeva se encontraba en un vehículo manejado por Tomás, a su lado en el asiento de la parte de atrás de aquel jeep, Ithiel no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su "clon".

— ¿Te hizo algún daño? — preguntó de pronto el rubio, ante la mirada sorprendida de Aeva, este recordó toda la pesadilla que vivía en aquel lugar.

— Si, solo casi me mata... me tuvo drogado, me torturo, tuve un intento de violación y después me acuchillo en la pierna — ante el tono sarcástico de esas palabras Tomás cada vez se sentía más y más culpable.

— Entiendo... hay una razón por la que llevo el cabello largo, Des — quitándose aquella mascada morada del cuello, Ithiel se hizo a un lado el abundante cabello, dejando ver la parte de atrás de su nuca, unas marcas de laceraciones se reflejaban en su espalda.

Des se cubrió la boca espantado, por la devoción en las palabras de Nicholas se imaginaba que el ambarino vivía en un lecho de rosas a su lado. Al parecer la vida de Ithiel fue un infierno a su lado.

— Nick está loco, la droga y los celos lo trastornaron, es un hombre enfermo de poder y tú y yo somos sus muñecas en este momento, ahora que sabe de nuestro parecido intentara quedarse con ambos... entiendes Aeva, tu vida aun corre peligro — explicó con una calma aterradora el rubio, Des tragó seco ante esas palabras.

— No puede ser, ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! — gritó furioso.

— Supongo que tienes razón Des — sonrió con cinismo Ithiel — Pero... ahora estas dentro de este juego de poder, tengo un plan para ti y Leo, ustedes serán trasladados a Inglaterra con mi hermano y asistente — se burló el rubio ante la mirada escéptica del otro.

— ¿Qué pasara con Lourdes? — murmuro Des.

— Ella regresara a su patria — le contesto fríamente el rubio—. Piénsalo Des, al menos acepta esconderte por un tiempo en Inglaterra, regresar a Francia sin que Nicholas este preso o muerto es un riesgo para ambos — sentenció Ithiel — Si me permites tengo un trato que cerrar con Vega.

El Jeep se internó dentro de aquel estacionamiento subterráneo, cuando Tomás aparco cerca de William y Madd, quienes esperaban al rubio en aquel lugar, este bajo del auto y se dirigió con paso firme con Vania Vega quien lucía demacrada ante los ojos de Des, unos papeles fueron entregados, la chica los observo, asintió con la cabeza y los firmó, para después darle la mano a Ithiel y marcharse de ahí con un juego de los mismo.

Después de cerrar el trato, Ithiel le da un breve abrazo a Madd y a su asistente; Tomás observa la mirada de tristeza del rubio, quien tiene que dejar ir a su única familia, este resignado camina de regreso con Des y el suizo, mientras el deportivo se aleja de ahí con la pareja a bordo.

— Tenemos que hablar con Splinder, dejarle claro cuál será su proceso de escape, Aeva — ordenó Ithiel con tono autoritario, sin estar muy convencido tanto Des como Tomás siguieron al rubio subir las escaleras que llevaban al interior del hospital, el personal de aquel lugar ya no los miraba, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese trio de extranjeros tan llamativos.

Splinder estaba siendo revisado por una enfermera cuando Ithiel abrió la puerta, si pedir permiso de pasar, despidió a la enfermera de ahí.

— Señorita, tenemos que hablar con este hombre, ¡retírese, por favor! — la chica tomo sus cosas y se fue, el rumor de quien era ese sujeto había sido esparcido como pólvora.

Leo observo al rubio que se parecía tanto a Aeva, detrás de él Des se encontraba expectante y a un lado de su pareja un hombre de ojos azules lo miraba, no basto hacer conjeturas, ante él tenía a Tomás.

— ¡No quiero saber de ustedes! — gritó, hacerlo le costaba un trabajo infernal, pero aún seguía indignado con Aeva.

— Leo... — el susurro ahogado de Des conmovió a una persona.

Sin saber que paso por su mente en ese momento, sin entender porque actuó de la manera en que lo hizo, Tomás estaba furioso con aquel sujeto de ojos Chartreuse, ¿cómo era posible que le hiciera eso a Des?

Dando dos zancadas tomo a Leo de la bata de hospital y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, Ithiel y Aeva intentaron quitarlo de ahí; las maquinas pitaron alteradas, Splinder al verlo de cerca aprovechó el brazo bueno y lo sujeto también.

— ¡Escucha Idiota! — grito Tomás a Leo, ambos rostros furiosos, el de Leo haciendo un esfuerzo para ocultar su dolor, el de Tomás conteniendo la ira para no matarlo — ¡Des te ama a ti!, ¡el casi muere!, No te atrevas a despreciarlo frente a mí

Ithiel se aferró a la espalda de Tomás, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para quitarlo, Des intentaba hacer lo mismo con Splinder, pero no podía hacerlo sin lastimarlo; Maia entro al oír todo el alboroto y al ver que el suizo había perdido el control, la puso furiosa, ayudando a Ithiel y Des jaló al hombre de casi dos metros afuera.

— ¡Suéltalo Maia! ¡Déjame matar a este imbécil! — grito Splinder, para después caer en un acceso de tos que obligo que soltara a Tomás, el cual fue arrastrado por Maia, quien solo quería matar a semejante pelele.

— Leo, ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupado Aeva, acercándose a su pareja quien le aparto su mano molesto, Des lo miró dolido.

— Escucha Splinder, estoy harto de la actitud que haz tomando — le reclamó Ithiel al ver el comportamiento infantil del moreno — Tomás tiene razón en algo, Aeva te ama, la vida de ambos corre peligro aun...

Leo miro la expresión dolida de su pareja, Lourdes tenía razón al igual que ese par de desconocidos, Aeva estaba ahí para él, su vida había se había puesto en riesgo y por algún milagro del creador este se encontraba a su lado, el tiempo no sería tan benévolo, no debía desperdiciar los momentos juntos, al menos no por un enojo infantil.

—...sé a qué te refieres — murmuro Splinder, la mirada de este se dirigió a la llorosa de Des, tenía que darle esa mala noticia — la cafetería...está destruida.

— ¡No! — el gritó ahogado de Des le rompió el corazón a Leo, este comenzó a llorar, su sueño y trabajo de tantos años había acabado de una horrible manera, el moreno apretó la mano de su contrario para trasmitirle fuerza.

— Quiero ayudarles, mi intención no es que pasen penurias — explicó Ithiel, sentándose frente a ellos — Leo, quiero que seas parte del proyecto con Vega, serás el encargado de todos esos viajes cuando estés recuperado totalmente, yo costeare todo lo relacionado a las terapias en Inglaterra, trabajaras en conjunto con William y mi hermano Madd.

Leo abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante esa propuesta, pensó que después de lo relacionado con su accidente no tendría la oportunidad de seguir en la agencia.

— Eso sería genial, G-gracias— tartamudeo un poco al decirlo.

— Y Des, no te preocupes por la cafetería, en cuanto esto termine estará tal cual la desees, dejare algo de dinero para la reconstrucción de la misma.

— Ithiel ¿qué hay de ti? — preguntó Des, comprendiendo que él no se había mencionado en toda la conversación.

— Yo... Des, ¿acaso te importa?, les estoy dando el escape a sus problemas, es culpa mía y de Tomás que estés en esta situación — le dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa triste — Tómalo como una indemnización, espero que con esto ambos continúen.

Leo miro a Aeva, las cosas que les esperaban eran difíciles, tenía que recuperarse de sus heridas y ayudar a su novio a reconstruir su hogar. Se sentía dolido por las mentiras y engaños, pero no quería perderlo.

— Des, lamento haber reaccionado así contigo, tú no eres el culpable de la situación — murmuro Leo, apretando contra su pecho la mano temblorosa de Aeva, la mirada fija en sus ojos ámbar para darle algo de tranquilidad; Des se limpió las lágrimas, Splinder lo había perdonado.

— Eso es, me agrada verlos un poco más tranquilos... tenemos que trasladar a Leo en la noche a Inglaterra, ya hable con Maia, con el equipo adecuado no habrá problemas para su salud — murmuro Ithiel antes de salir de aquel cuarto, Aeva lo siguió y lo tomo por el brazo.

— Ithiel... esto se está tornado apresurado — el rubio lo miro aun con furia — te agradezco todo esto, pero... tiene que ser tan rápido.

— Nick viene para acá, mientras más lejos estén tú y Leo habrá menos daños colaterales, no salgas del hospital solo Des — le ordeno Ithiel, soltándose del agarre del otro y caminando con paso digno.

Maia soltó a Tomás una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera de la habitación, este se había calmado, solo recibió un regaño por parte de la médica.

— ¡Porque todos se comportan como lunáticos! — reclamó Maia, alejándose del joven.

Respirando para calmarse Tomás medito su acción, lo que había hecho era sumamente estúpido, debía de preocuparse con la situación de Nicholas, no sobre la relación con Des y Leo. Decidió esperar a Ithiel en aquel pasillo, lo observo ser detenido por Aeva y entablar una conversación, después de que Ithiel se soltara se dirigió a él.

— Tenemos que irnos a hablar con Lourdes, nos llevó más tiempo del previsto, son casi las cinco de la tarde y estoy cansado Tomás — le dijo con una sonrisa, el suizo asintió y ambos partieron de ahí.

Des entro en la habitación y observo a su novio, Maeda venía detrás de él, después de haber visto que Ithiel y Tomás se marchaban, ella y otros dos médicos debían trasladar a Leo a Inglaterra, sabía que en su patria podrían ayudar a Splinder con mejores aparatos y cuidados más especializados.

— Des, tenemos que preparar a Leo — le dijo la doctora, la cara de Aeva fue de sorpresa.

— Tan pronto... pensé que sería más tarde su traslado — murmuro apenado.

— Tenemos solo dos horas, fueron ordenes de Ithiel, una ambulancia aérea se encuentra cerca, ambos partirán esta misma tarde a Inglaterra, _al Royal Brompton Hospital_ , Leo estará en las mejores manos — comento la médica.

— Gracias Doctora, por usted... Leo sigue aquí conmigo — las palabras de Des, conmovieron un poco a Maia, la cual extendió su mano, Aeva la estrecho, dejando atrás aquella enemistad que ambos tenían.

Leo estaba apacible, una vez que Maeda se acercó a él para verificar los aparatos Splinder, le pidió que se acercara.

— Maia, muchas gracias — le dio una cálida sonrisa, que causo que la Medica sonriera, después de terminar de preparar todo, los enfermeros llevaron la camilla de Splinder a la ambulancia, Des iba tras de ellos, la doctora dio un suspiro al ver aquella habitación vacía. Definitivamente esperaba poder ver a Leo y su pareja en otras circunstancias.

La morena estaba más tranquila después de comprobar que August estuviera bien, no hubiera soportado que algo malo le pasare, sentada afuera de aquel hospital tomando un poco de aire fresco, hubiera preferido conocer ese país sin el pesar que cargaba, dos hombres la arribaron, uno era el rubio tan parecido a su amigo, el segundo era el suizo que se había ganado su afecto.

— Señorita Lovelance— la llamó Ithiel, sacando un par de boletos de su bolsillo se los tendió a la chica— Su vuelo de regreso a París.

— Señor Ethan, no debió molestarse, aún tengo dinero — dijo la chica, intentando regresar aquellos boletos.

— No hay peros, quería agradecerle su intervención, sería otra historia si usted no hubiera mencionado a Tomás — le explico el rubio, tomando su móvil le mostro una foto a la chica — llegando a Paris, debe acudir a este lugar.

— ¿Una funeraria? — preguntó la chica algo perturbada por la petición.

— Te entregara las cenizas de su amiga... lamento que haya pasado eso con ella — dijo Ithiel seriamente — es lo más digno que pude hacer por ella, mis hombres salvaron su cadáver y un amigo la tiene en resguardo, solo mencione su nombre y él te dará la urna.

Lourdes le dio un abrazo a Ithiel, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Tomás se sintió conmovido, en verdad que el rubio estaba tomando más atribuciones de las que tenía responsabilidad.

—Gracias — le dijo la morena tomando de su mano los boletos, se puso de pie frente a Tomás y les dio un abrazo también al suizo, el cual se agacho para poder estrecharla con fuerza.

— Tomás... no dejes que se escape — susurro cerca de su oído, provocando un sonrojo por parte del aludido, ella le dio una sonrisa a ambos y se marchó al ver que los boletos eran para esa noche.

— Te estas librando de todos Ithiel — murmuro Tomás provocando un sonrojo en el rubio — ¿Cuándo te libraras de mí?

Ithiel se acercó peligrosamente a Tomás y poniendo su mano en el pecho de este murmuro

— Alaksmi nos llevara a mi hogar, es un último favor que tuve que pedirle, debido a que William está en camino con Madd a Inglaterra— la sonrisa que le dio a Tomás esperaba que fuera su única respuesta.

El suizo le dio el brazo en un acto de caballerosidad, ambos caminaban a la salida de aquel nosocomio y observaron la camilla en la que era trasladado Leo, detrás de él Des iba acompañado de Lourdes, esta le dio un breve abrazo de despedida. Tomás cruzo su mirada con Aeva, el cual solo lo ignoro, era justo, el joven jamás le perdonaría todo lo ocurrido.

— Des estará bien... deberías preocuparte por nosotros, Nicholas vendrá por ti y por mí — comento con un tono amargo Ithiel, Tomás se quedó en silencio ante aquello, caminaron hacia su Jeep, esta vez Ithiel conducía; dirigiéndose al helipuerto de su amigo, el joven poseía el mismo disfraz con el cual había recibido al suizo y a Aeva después del rescate.

— Gracias por ayudarme de nuevo — le agradeció Ithiel, quien subió a su helicóptero mientras Tomás hacia lo mismo, ambos se ponían los cinturones, Alaksmi tomó el mando del vehículo.

— El placer es mío... señor— la voz de ese hombre aun le causaba escalofríos a Tomás, no le daba buena espina, pero si Ithiel confiaba en él, no podría hacer mucho.

Tardaron poco menos de media hora, el sol se escondía en el horizonte, la mansión de Ithiel era majestuosa, pero un presentimiento en el pecho del suizo no lo dejaba tranquilo, el helicóptero se estaciono en el amplio jardín dispuesto para ello.

— A este lugar solo puedes llegar por medio de un avión o helicóptero — le explico Ithiel bajando de aquel aparato, Tomás aún se sentía intranquilo, pero ignoro la sensación.

— ¿Estamos seguros?— preguntó el suizo, Ithiel solo asintió, notaba la desconfianza de su invitado, pero debía calmarlo.

— Nadie conoce la ubicación exacta, generalmente William traía poca gente, solo Alaksmi y ahora tú conocen el camino — mirando al de cabellos blancos, Ithiel le brindo un gesto amable. Este se despidió a la distancia y subió de nuevo al helicóptero.

— Tienes guardia o algún personal de seguridad — preguntó Tomás, mientras seguía al rubio por el camino empedrado de aquella mansión

— Si, alrededor de diez hombres, son los encargados de protegerme — ambos entraron a la impresionante construcción de paredes blanca, Tomás sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel, la mano de Ithiel se aferró a la suya.

— Ithiel... hay que salir de aquí — soltó de pronto Tomás — Esto no me agrada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto extrañado — no seas tonto Tom... estamos seguros.

Ithiel se sentía incómodo, pero no había notado ninguna señal al estar absorto en el suizo, no vio que nadie recibió su llegada y que incluso la mansión sonaba inusualmente silenciosa, se dirigió a la cocina de aquel lugar y encontró una visión que le hizo lanzar un grito de horror.

Dos de sus sirvientas estaban tiradas en el suelo, con sendos disparos de balas, un reguero de sangre manchaba la blanca cocina, Tomás corrió y al ver la imagen entendió su temor, habían caído en su trampa.

— Pero, ¿cómo?, él no pudo llegar aquí solo — grito desesperado Ithiel.

— Sabía que era muy extraño ese amigo tuyo — murmuro Tomás — Es el único que pudo traerlo, William y Madd están a salvo al menos.

Ithiel busco un cuchillo pequeño y lo guardo en su bolsillo izquierdo, Tomás hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Llama a tu guardia! — exclamo el suizo, Ithiel saco su móvil y llamó a su personal, pero nadie respondía.

— Es inútil, tal vez esté muerto... ¡tengo que pedir ayuda! — volviendo marcar, llamó a uno de sus amigos del gobierno — Soy Ithiel, necesito que mandes a tus hombres ¡estoy en peligro! ¡Nicholas está en la mansión!

Tomás escucho pasos, y jaló a Ithiel fuera de ahí.

— Silencio — susurro, los pasos estaban más cerca — vamos Ithiel, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

— No podemos, solo escondernos hasta que la policía llegue, tardaran treinta minutos en volar hasta acá — murmuro asustado, las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo de saber que Nick estaba en su hogar y armado.

— Armas ¿tienes alguna arma? — susurro Tomás, tenían que tener algo además de los cuchillos con que defenderse.

—Sí, en mi habitación hay un revolver, tenemos que subir al piso de arriba, ¡tengo miedo Tom! — la voz débil del rubio le dio un poco de valor, jalando su mano se escabulleron con cuidado por uno de los pasillos.

— ¡Dulce Ithiel!, Creías que no te encontraría, se dónde mandaste a Des, que tonto mandarlos a un lugar tan accesible, una vez que mate al bastado de Tom, ambos buscaremos al chico y nos divertiremos mucho —. Se burló gritando mientras caminaba por la mansión, detrás de él cuatro hombres totalmente armados lo seguían, estos poseían las mascaras de la banda, habían matado a todo el personal dentro de la mansión, la traición de Alaksmi se hacía evidente.

Ithiel tembló al ver más personas muertas tiradas en el suelo de la mansión, tenía poca gente a su servicio y agradecía que su hermano y asistente estuvieran lejos, Tomás estaba acostumbrado a las masacres que ocasionaba Nim, la piedad no era su máxima virtud.

— Les quitaron las armas a los guardias — murmuro Ithiel al ver a uno de sus guardaespaldas muerto y sin la pistola calibre cincuenta que tenían para su defensa.

— ¡Ese cabrón! — exclamó Tomás, sujetando las manos del rubio para alejarlo de los cadáveres — ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu habitación?

— Esta por este pasillo, que irónico, no pensé oírte decir esa frase en estas circunstancias— comento, ambos corrieron por aquel pasillo, los pasos de Nicholas retumbaban abajo, Tomás abrió la puerta con cautela y los dos llegaron al cuarto de Ithiel.

— Yo tampoco pensé conocer tu habitación escapando de tu ex — contesto Tomás — ¡busca el arma Ithiel!, ¡creo que están subiendo!

Los pasos de Nicholas retumbaban fuera de aquel cuarto, Ithiel saco aquel Revolver de debajo de su cama, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Tomás atrancó la puerta de aquel cuarto con un peinador.

— Esto lo detendrá — comento cubriendo la puerta de la habitación — Ithiel, espero que esos amigos tuyos lleguen rápido.

— Vaya, miren a quien me encontré, los tortolos atrincheraron la puerta — grito Nicholas, unos disparos se escucharon resonar afuera — ¡traigan algo con que derribarla!

Ithiel comenzó a llorar, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Tomás, los disparos cesaron, mientras ambos escuchaban como los secuaces de Nim buscaban con que derribar la puerta

— Tomás, ¡te amo! — Murmuro Ithiel con el llanto surcando su rostro — ¡quiero que sepas eso si es que morimos!

— Ithiel, no digas eso, claro que viviremos — intento calmarlo — Yo... aún no se si te amo, pero te juro, que te protegeré.

La puerta cayó ante sus ojos junto con aquel mueble, Nicholas entró, un arma en su mano derecha los apuntaba, sus hombres bloqueaban la salida, estaban atrapados. Ithiel soltó a Tomás y dio un paso al frente.

— Nos volvemos a ver Nick — dijo con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, las lágrimas habían sido acalladas — y llegas arrasando con todo, ¡como siempre!

— Por supuesto querido, ahora si me lo permites — la voz de Nicholas sonaba decidida, él y sus hombres apuntaban a Tomás, acabarían con su vida, pero Ithiel fue más rápido, sacando el arma de su bolsillo, le disparo al suizo ante la mirada perpleja de todos.

— ¡Ithiel! — exclamó Tomás, su pecho sangraba, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

— ¡Tú siempre logras sorprenderme! — dijo el capo riendo al ver al suizo en el piso, pero la sonrisa se borró al ver que Ithiel se apuntaba con el arma en la cabeza.

— ¡Suelta las armas Nicholas! —Ordenó Ithiel — ¡pídeles a tus hombres que se vayan!

Nicholas lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, sabía que no bromeaba, si no lo obedecía su búsqueda habría acabado con la muerte de aquel hombre que amaba, sabía que aún le quedaba Des, pero... no quería arriesgarse a perder a Ithiel, era un hombre codicioso.

— ¡Retírense!— gritó Nicholas, sus hombres dudaron, pero al ver que la mirada asesina de su jefe los observaba, bajaron sus armas y cerraron la puerta de aquella habitación.— ¿A qué estás jugando querido?

— Al único juego que ambos sabemos hacer muy bien — el arma aún seguía sobre su frente, odiaba haber tenido que hacerle eso a Tomás, pero era la única manera de que Nick no acabara con su vida. — Ahora, ¡suelta la pistola!

Nicholas le hizo un gesto, dio un paso al frente con el arma aun en su mano, una parte de él sabía que Ithiel era muy cobarde para suicidarse, pero no quería tentar a la suerte. El rubio temblaba, la segunda opción le gustaba menos, en un cruce de balas con el capo tenía todas las de perder, Nicholas poseía una velocidad y precisión mortal, tenía que ganar tiempo.

— ¡Baja el arma Ithiel! — Ordeno Nicholas — ¡no me obligues a dañarte!

— ¡Más daño del que me has hecho Nick! — se burló Ithiel, un dolor atravesó su mano, obligándolo a soltar la pistola, la sangre corría por su rostro, Nick le había dado en la mano que sostenía el arma.

— ¡Te lo advertí! — Nicholas se acercó al rubio, quien se dejó caer en el suelo, su mano derecha sangraba, pero la bala solo había rozado su piel. Unas manos lo sostuvieron de su cintura obligándolo a un abrazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —grito Ithiel, pateando al capo, siendo callado por un beso por parte de Nim, la boca se estampo con fiereza en sus labios, al fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a saborearlos, estaba demasiado concentrado en hurgar en la boca ajena que no percibió lo que pasaba, hasta que fue muy tarde; un disparo atravesó su corazón, manchando de sangre a Ithiel. Quien cayó junto con el pesado cuerpo. A espalda de Nicholas, Tomás sujetaba el arma que Ithiel había tirado, la sangre emanaba de su tórax en grandes cantidades.

Ithiel aparto el cuerpo de Nicholas, los hombres de este no tardarían en subir, por lo que tomando el cuchillo remató al capo, cortándole el cuello. Esta vez se aseguraría de que estuviera muerto. Un helicóptero se escuchaba, y el megáfono de la policía anunciaba la llegada de las fuerzas armadas, las cuales bajaban con sinergia hacia la mansión.

— Tomás — dijo el rubio, mientras se agachaba a tomar la pistola que yacía en su posesión — Supongo que esto no era la manera que pensé que estaríamos juntos.

Las fuerzas armadas, sometieron a los secuaces de Nim, quienes no opusieron resistencia, el grupo entro en aquella habitación, encontrando el cadáver del capo y a su lado a un hombre herido siendo besado por el dueño de la mansión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Okey me tarde dos semanas en terminar esto no sé, siento que le faltó más acción, el siguiente será el capítulo del epilogo donde sabremos que pasa con todos los demás meses después. La canción esta hermosa. si buscan la letra tal vez no quede del todo con el capitulo pero bueno. Dejen sus votos y sus insultos con amor.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOjOLXkvSQA
> 
> Agradecimientos a una persona muy especial para mi. Mi editor y redactor Tio_Elon. Todo mi Amor para ti. por ayudarme con mi mala ortografía. 
> 
> Saludos.


	20. Epilogo.

"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"

_N.A. Dios mío, ahora si traigo el final de esto, me pidieron por mensaje un bonus del tiempo en que eran socios Ithiel, Nick y Tomás, debo decir que lo pensare, por lo pronto les tengo el final de esta novela mexicana_

"En la nota del día, el conocido traficante Nicholas I. Mcordie mejor conocido por su alias Nim, falleció a consecuencia de un disparo de bala. Según nos informa nuestras fuentes policiales, el criminal sitio la mansión del empresario Ithiel Ethaniel matando a todo el personal a cargo de esta, veinte personas fallecidas y una parte de la banda del capo conocida como _los blights_ son hasta ahora el conteo de los daños en Sudáfrica". La conductora de 'News24' anunciaba el acontecimiento que sacudió a la población de Johannesburgo.

La noticia de la muerte de Nicholas fue acontecimiento nivel internacional, la forma en que fue asesinado por dos de sus ex socios acaparo a la prensa por varias semanas; Ithiel fue encarcelado, y Tomás llevado al hospital por el disparo de bala que tenía en el pecho, no era de gravedad, pero necesitaba atención médica.

Las especulaciones por el dinero que poseía el rubio fueron foco rojo por parte de los investigadores que intentaban darle un trato por debajo de la mesa, debido a que este poseía muchos amigos poderosos; la Interpol estaba sobre el caso.

— Señor Ithiel Ethaniel — murmuro uno de los agentes de la Interpol, el rubio lucia demacrado, estaba preocupado por Tomás del cual desconocía su estado— encontramos huellas de su compañero en el arma, la prensa esta sobre nosotros, solo tiene que inculparlo y usted será libre.

—No — contesto con determinación — Yo fui el culpable de todo.

— Señor, lo que le ofrecemos es una cuartada perfecta, el culpable de la muerte de Nim fue su acompañante, cuando usted lo degolló, Nicholas ya estaba muerto.

— Solo pido que mi asistente y hermano puedan visitarme, y protección en la cárcel — murmuro con superioridad — Deben de dejar ir a Tomás una vez que este fuera del hospital.

El agente dio un suspiro cansado, el rubio había cooperado, pero no quería aceptar la culpa del hombre que estaba herido, los agentes de criminalística encontraron las huellas del suizo por toda la escena, pero la terquedad del millonario lo estaba cansado.

— Está cometiendo desacato— le susurro el agente — sea inteligente, y libérese de esto.

— Es todo por mi parte, buen día agente — murmuro Ithiel.

Uno de los policías se llevó al rubio a la prisión preventiva, el juicio se daría lugar dentro de unos quince días, las opiniones de la sociedad se encontraban divididas, y, sobre todo, la libertad de un hombre era lo que se tenía en juego.

A kilómetros de ahí Leo observaba las noticias a lado de Aeva, ambos tomados de la mano casi sufren un colapso al ver que Ithiel y Tomás encabezaban los titulares de notas rojas internacionales, Nicholas estaba muerto, pero a costa de la libertad de su benefactor.

— ¿Qué piensa William sobre esto? — preguntó Des a Leo, los días de convivencia en Sudáfrica había logrado forjar una pequeña amistad con el inglés, Madd desconocía el estado de su hermano, una noticia podía lograr un cuadro de esquizofrenia.

— Que va a pensar Des, obviamente mando a uno de los mejores abogados a ayudar a Ithiel, al menos no murieron — comento Leo, Des le dio un golpecito ante su imprudente comentario, a lo que el otro soltó un quejido,

— ¡Leo!— regaño— ni lo menciones, pude haber sido víctima de ese loco, gracias a ellos, la pesadilla acabo.

La mano de Leo se enlazo con la de su pareja, dándole algo de fortaleza, contaba los días para poder andar y seguir su camino, pero ahora estaría acompañado, no volvería a andar solo, protegería a Des de todo y todos.

— Lo siento, tienes razón, gracias es esos dos estamos a salvo — se acercó lentamente a la nívea mejilla de Aeva y le dio un beso suave para calmarlo.

Parecía que Leo había salido del hospital hace menos de dos meses, pero unos años transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; el trabajo en la agencia lo llevaba a viajes repentinos, pero no iba solo, junto con Des recorrió algunas zonas de Europa y del Mediterráneo, Vania se había encargado personalmente de los tours de Sudáfrica.

— Al parecer la fortuna le sonríe por fin a la chica Vega — sonrió la gerente a Leo, Frannie estaba al tanto de la "amistad" de la heredera con la amiga de la infancia de su mejor agente.

— Ella no quería un matrimonio típico — comento con una sonrisa Leo, aunque con más dinero en sus bolsillos, la sencillez era aún parte de su vida, el trago amargo de los últimos meses fue opacado.

— ¿Cómo esta Des? — Pregunto Frannie, mientras alimentaba a su ave — Supe de la reapertura.

— El nuevo café es más grande que él anterior, Ithiel fue muy generoso con nosotros — exclamo Leo animado — Tal vez que lo hayan destruido no fue tan malo, incluso Des pudo cambiarle el nombre.

La "Cafetería Ardent" había desaparecido, el nombre era significado de lo que Des quería reflejar en su pasado, aquel en que los acosadores lo asediaban constantemente, ahora el nombre contenía una palabra en honor a su asistente, "la cafetería _Jolie*"_ abría sus puertas al público, quien aún admiraban al dueño del lugar, pero en un concepto más familiar, lo solteros disminuyeron; eso y porque el chico de ojos ambarinos ostentaba en su mano una hermosa argolla matrimonial, Leo y Des se habían casado en uno de sus tantos viajes al extranjero.

— Supongo que debes estar feliz — confronto Frannie, mirando como el moreno observaba aquella alianza de oro con una sonrisa boba.

— Estoy más que feliz, me siento completo — dijo con determinación Leo —. Si me permites, tengo que ir a mi hogar, con mi esposo.

Frannie sonrió ante aquellas palabras, no cabía duda que la sonrisa de Splinder podía iluminar toda una habitación.

Por otro lado, el tiempo no pasaba en vano para Tomás, la noticia de que Ithiel estaba encarcelado, fue dada por el abogado que envió William, un mes fue el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado, su destino era la cárcel, pero jamás conto con que Ithiel se inculparía del homicidio de Nicholas.

Después de saber el sacrificio de este, siguió fielmente el caso del juicio de Ithiel, aun en recuperación intento por todos los medios verlo, hasta que después de pasado dos meses de su recuperación, lo consiguió. Los policías los dejaron pasar después de una exhaustiva inspección, el cuarto gris con solo una mesa y una bombilla alumbrando. Frente a él estaba el rubio, en un traje naranja.

— Tomás...— murmuro Ithiel, el cabello seguía igual de largo que siempre, los carceleros le tenían consideraciones, estaba protegido dentro de la prisión gracias a su fortuna.

— ¿Por qué? — la voz sonaba quebrada, no entendía al hombre, primero le disparaba, lo besaba y ahora se inculpaba del crimen.

— Simple, tú no estarías protegido como yo, matar a un mafioso tan poderoso trae enemigos, a menos que tengas el dinero que poseo — se burló Ithiel — El amor nos hace hacer locuras.

— No valió la pena, saldrás libre, puedes comprar el juicio — exclamo Tomás acercándose a él y tomando sus manos, sabía que los vigilaban, si pudiera escaparía con él.

— No es tan fácil — susurro — La prensa quiere señalar culpables de esto.

— ¡Yo debería estar sentado ahí! — Tomás quería maldecir a la suerte de ambos, la mano calidad de Ithiel se posiciono en su mejilla, y sintió su boca acercarse a la suya, el suizo correspondió el gesto y tomó el rostro de su contrario dándole un profundo beso.

— Que estés aquí, a mi lado a pesar de que eres libre, es más que suficiente Tomás — murmuro, un guardia vino por Tomás, la visita había terminado.

El día en que se dictaría sentencia llegó, un año de aquella odisea a pesar del tiempo, el caso seguía siendo público, la pena por homicidio era de veinticinco años, de los cuales Ithiel había estado ya casi uno en prevención, este confiaba que las cosas salieran a su favor, William había depositado dinero en las cuentas de las personas correctas, solo faltaba la palabra del jurado y el juez.

—Señor Ethaniel, el jurado dio su resolución...— Todos los presentes en aquella sala guardaron silencio, el rostro de Tomás estaba compungido, observando como el abogado de Ithiel le decía unas palabras a este, esperaba con ansias que el dinero pudiera dejar libre al rubio.

Una vez que el veredicto salió de boca del juez, los murmullos y reclamos de la gente en la sala opacaron la exclamación que soltaron el rubio y el suizo.

Des preparaba una cena especial, hace cuatro años fue cuando decidió cocinar en su departamento para recibir a Leo y hoy, era de nuevo su aniversario; observo con una sonrisa el anillo de matrimonio que siempre presumía con orgullo, recordando cuando el moreno lo había llevado a Italia a que lo acompañara por sus tours, cada que él moreno viajaba por Europa, Aeva se disponía a acompañarlo, con la construcción de la nueva cafetería esta no era prioridad por el momento, sino aquel hombre de ojos oliva.

— Des — susurro Splinder llamando la atención de Aeva, quien observaba extasiado la Torre de Pisa, aquel era el segundo viaje que realizaban después de la recuperación del moreno, había tenido la estadía como un turista más, y adoraba como su pareja disfrutaba su trabajo llevando a las personas a distintos lugares, en aquel momento el resto tomaba un descanso y ambos compartían un pequeño momento de intimidad en la Plaza de Doumo en Toscana.

— Leo, este lugar es maravilloso — murmuro Des, acercándose un poco a Leo quien lucía nervioso y sonrojado, el asumió que era por el clima frio de la Toscana aquel rubor en sus mejillas, pero cuando el hombre se inclinó ante él frente a las miradas de la muchedumbre casi sufre un colapso, Splinder puso ante él un bello anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con una piedra ámbar y una pequeña gema verde a lado.

— Des...hace un año casi te pierdo, estuvimos ambos entre la vida y la muerte, con el paso de este tiempo me di cuenta de que el amor que siento por ti, se ha hecho más fuerte, ni tus pretendientes, ni las angustias que pasamos en este año, mermaron este sentimiento — Leo tartamudeaba ante aquel discurso, Aeva se cubría la boca ante la emoción— ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

— ¡Sí!— exclamo tirándose encima de él, mientras lo besaba, las personas aplaudía a su alrededor. La ceremonia fue sencilla pero emotiva, ahora eran pareja oficialmente por todo lo alto.

La cena era servida en la mesa, las velas adornaban el lugar mientras Des esperaba que su esposo llegara, observo la fotografía de la boda, ambos con traje blanco y una sonrisa en el rostro, detrás de ellos Lourdes sonreía a lado de su novio, incluso Vania, William y Madd estaban presentes.

El móvil en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, temiendo que algo malo hubiera ocurrido, Des contesto la llamada, aquella voz casi hace que tirara la cena en el suelo, Leo llegaba en ese momento, observando el rostro apenado de su esposo.

— Tomás...—ante esas palabras Splinder casi toma el teléfono enojado, como se atrevía aquel sujeto a seguir llamando a su pareja, pero la mano de Aeva lo tranquilizo y le pidió que guardara silencio — Gracias por tu felicitación, ¿cómo esta Ithiel?

— La ley no lo libero del todo, aun tendrá que estar dos años en libertad condicionada, por lo que no podrá salir de su hogar a menos que sufra algún accidente — Ithiel estaba sentado en su mansión, la libertad condicionada salió mejor de lo esperado, no le agradaba que su novio hablara con Des, pero saber que este ya estaba casado con Leo lo calmaba.

Leo le quito el teléfono a Des, ante la mirada acusadora de este.

— Tomás, más te vale conformarte con tu novio, que ya estoy sano, recuerda que tenemos cuentas pendientes tú y yo — le reclamó, la risa del suizo lo puso furioso.

—No te preocupes Leo... tengo lo que necesito aquí, cuida mucho a Des — Tomás colgó el teléfono antes de escuchar los juramentos de aquel chico, Ithiel lo miraba con reproche, él se acercó a darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente, su pareja era como un niño berrinchudo y eso le fascinaba.

— Ese Leo nunca dejara sus celos — susurro Ithiel, Tomás lo abrazo más fuerte.

— Claro, se parece un poco a ti, que Des nos perdonara a ambos por la muerte y destrucción es un logro, además como le dije, todo lo que necesito está aquí— al fin Tomás había aceptado sus sentimientos por Ithiel, esos dos años él se encargaría de cuidarlo.

En París, Des le daba un beso a su esposo, quien tenía un gesto furioso, pero adorable.

— Vamos Leo, recuerda que te amo, y si te enoja, no disfrutaras de la "segunda cena" — le dijo pícaramente Aeva, el rostro de Splinder se tornó rojizo, y dándole un beso apasionado, lo abrazo.

Se golpeó mentalmente, los celos por parte de ambos no habían sido buenos consejeros en el pasado, pero el panorama de su futuro lucia alentador.

A veces las "desventuras" que trae la vida logran que se aprecien los pequeños momentos felices, eso era algo que nuestros protagonistas no olvidarían, porque su tiempo era efímero, pero el amor que se tenían... era eterno.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dejada en Wattpad:
> 
> N.A. Gracias a todos ustedes, sin sus votos y comentarios este fic probablemente no hubiera alcanzado la popularidad que hoy tiene. Ver que las personas les gustaron tanto mis personajes de este Au me hace querer llorar de alegría, extrañare esta historia pero como les dije el final fue satisfactorio, ahora pensare en lo de un bonus sobre Ithiel, Tomás y Nick es sus tiempos de criminales, pero eso tomara algo de tiempo por proyectos que debo cerrar primero. Ahora si las aclaraciones:
> 
> *Jolie es Linda en francés, así que notaron el homenaje al personaje.
> 
> *la Canción de fondo resume por completo todo el fic, y es una de mis favoritas.
> 
> *Dejo abierto a sus mentes la relación de Maia y Vania.
> 
> *La declaración de Leo a Des es un absurdo juego de palabras que tuve que quitarle a todos los dioses por que se escuchaba graciosos :p
> 
> *Todo lo legal que menciono es verdad, Ithiel no se salvaba ni con todo el dinero del mundo.
> 
> Agradezco los chanclazos de mi editor Tio_Elon y de HelenaesconH quienes me ayudaron a mejorar mi escritura.


End file.
